Breaking the Bond
by Miss Grace O'Malley
Summary: Damon forced Elena to turn off her humanity, but now he's trying to get her to turn it back on. Will it work? Or will Elena go on a blood-filled rampage with someone she thought she hated? (Kolena, Elejah, & Klena)
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Tell me what you think and if I should continue. Otherwise, I'll just scrap it. It will have Elejah/Kolena/and Delena. It will be a little darker of a story with less romance, but it'll still be good.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert sat in her hotel room just outside of New York City. She had just narrowly escaped Damon yet again. She had stopped at a drugstore and picked up a few things to help disguise herself.

She went in to the small hotel bathroom and brought the bag with her. She pulled out a box of blonde hair dye and slowly set to work. As her hair set, she retrieved a small box of blue contacts from the bag and popped them over her brown ones. She rinsed her hair and curled it slightly after it dried.

Elena stared in the mirror and admired her handiwork. Her hair was a soft honey blonde and her eyes were a shade of blue that would rival Damon's. She sprayed herself down with a bitter smelling perfume to help mask her scent, hoping to detour her sire as much as possible. She packed what little items she brought with her and checked out of the hotel. She hopped into the car she recently compelled from a local and sped off. Her next stop was Canada.

Her mind was programmed to survive. Losing Jeremy was the last straw. She couldn't allow herself to feel anymore. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his body lying on the floor of her childhood home. She had a grim flicker of relief knowing that the house was now gone. She would never have to walk through the door again thinking that her parents, Jenna, or Jeremy were waiting for her to get home from school. She lost every shred of humanity she had when Damon made her flip the switch. For once in her life, she was utterly alone and she hadn't been happier. Well, as happy as you could be without emotions.

Before Elena knew it, she was approaching the Quebec border. She compelled the guard to let her through and she was finally in Canada. She drove until the gas tank was almost empty, refueling as she hit the heart of Quebec. She rented a hotel room at the Hilton, wanting comfort and convenience.

* * *

She spent the better part of the week wandering the city and preying on innocents. She had a bloodlust that she couldn't seem to contain in close quarters. However, she was extremely careful not to leave any bodies in her wake. _Snatch, eat, erase_. She didn't want to draw unwanted attention to herself, ultimately alerting Damon to her whereabouts.

On day five, she was out at one of Quebec's many dance clubs. She found herself a small comfort in being around humans. Not for the food, but for the carefree attitude they all seemed to exhibit.

She had been dancing with a taller guy and she was enjoying his hands on her body. She pulled him down and looked him in the eyes, "You won't scream and you won't remember any of this," she said as she sunk her fangs into his neck. He lounged in her arms as she drank greedily. When he became limp in her arms, she retracted her fangs and allowed him to stumble out of the crowd.

After having her fill of humans and closing down the nightclub, she made her way back to her hotel with heels in hand. She had the oddest feeling that someone was watching her, but shook it off as she entered the elevator. She pressed the number for her floor and waited for the doors to shut. She tapped her foot impatiently as the minutes passed. She looked out from the elevator to see that no one was in the lobby. She ducked back in and pressed her floor again, frustrated once more when the doors didn't close.

Elena finally gave up and left the elevator, heading for the stairs. She opened the door and went inside, starting the long trek up to her room when it suddenly went dark. She stopped immediately and fell into a defensive crouch on the stairs. She heard a flurry of movement above her and growled, "Damon, if this is your idea of trying to scare my emotions back on, it's not working."

"A Salvatore? Do you honestly think a Salvatore would rig up such an exciting chase, darling?"

The voice shook away her earlier revelation. She looked to where the voice came from and smiled as the lights flickered back on, "Kol Mikaelson, how lovely to see you again."

He returned her smile and made his way down the stairs, stopping right in front of her, "Immortality suits you, darling. Now why would you thing Damon Salvatore is after you?"

"He's angry that I don't want to turn my humanity back on," she said, coming toe to toe with the original, "And he's even more angry that the sire bond is broken and _he can't control me anymore_."

"Elena Gilbert without her humanity," Kol appraised as he grabbed her by the waist, "And here I thought you were too good for me."

She weighed the situation, thinking of how this could benefit her. If she rejected him, he could rip her heart out before she had time to blink. But if she accepted his offer, maybe she could have the aid of an original to escape Damon.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking as she pulled him tighter against her lithe body, "Nothing's too good for you, Kol. Let's have some fun."

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a lot of good feedback for this one! Hopefully you'll all like it as well as my last fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elena woke up in her hotel room, her limbs entangled with Kol's. A soft buzzing was heard from her coat across the room. She slowly got up, careful not to wake Kol. She whooshed to her coat, fishing out her cell phone and grabbing Kol's discarded shirt.

She ducked into the bathroom and put on Kol's shirt, trying to keep her voice quiet as she answered her phone, "Hello?"

_Elena, where are you? Damon and Stefan said you ran off._

"Everything's fine, Bon," Elena sighed, looking at herself in the mirror, "Damon's just a little angry that I keep giving him the slip."

_Why don't you just come home, 'Lena? I know you flipped the switch, but we still care about you. We won't you to be safe and know that you're loved._

"_Loved_?" Elena sneered, "My _sire_ made me turn off my humanity instead of feeling grief for my dead brother. If he actually cared about me, he wouldn't have done that. But, I guess I should be thanking him. I don't feel _anything_ anymore. And it's freakin' great."

_Elena, come home. I won't keep covering for you anymore. I'll tell Damon where you are and he'll be there by the end of the day. He's in Maine looking for you._

"Go ahead, Bonnie," she taunted, "Tell Damon. I dare you." She hit the end button and practically dropped her phone onto the bathroom counter. She ran her hand through her hair and turned on the shower.

Arms wound around her waist and Kol's voice was in her ear, "Not trying to sneak out on me, are you, darling?"

Elena pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and turned in Kol's arms to face him. She smiled when he noticed he was still naked after their escapade the night before, "Now why would I do that after the night we had?"

"No humanity seems to make people run, even after a good night," Kol answered, looking down and appraising Elena in his shirt, "However, if you do decide to run, make sure to do it in my shirt. It would be a lot easier to find you when you smell just like me," he pressed his lips to her and stripped her before pulling her into the shower with him.

When Kol and Elena finally emerged from the shower, the water ran cold and the mirror was fogged up beyond belief. His lips were still tangled with hers as she tried to dry off.

"Did you want to go anywhere, darling? Or would you prefer to stay here all day?" Kol asked her seductively.

Elena pulled on Kol's shirt again, "Does this answer your question?" She smiled and went back into the bedroom. She picked up the phone and looked at the menu next to it, "I'm going to order room service, do you want anything?"

He came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, "An omelet would be great. And hopefully the hotel worker will taste just as good," he winked at her as she placed their order.

"Do you want me to go your clothes from your room? I kinda abducted your only shirt."

"I don't mind, darling. I'll go grab some clothes and get a _bite_ to eat. Don't wander too far," Kol said as he tightened the towel around his waist and went to the door, smirking at Elena, "I'm not even close to being done with you."

Elena blushed slightly as he closed the door. She collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling while contemplating her next move. She couldn't allow herself to be blindsided by anything Kol could throw at her. And she couldn't let him trick her into flipping her switch back on. She knew that she felt something for him, but she couldn't let her feelings in, not right now. Meaningless sex and nights of no remembrance where the only things she was planning for the foreseeable future. Kol seemed to be on board with that sentiment and she couldn't be happier. Damon just kept trying to fix her; no one liked her without her humanity.

A knock sounded on the door and Elena jumped up as her stomach rumbled. She couldn't help but be annoyed that room service seemed to take so long. She pulled down Kol's shirt, but it just barely covered the tops of the thighs.

She swung the door open, "Took long enough-" she stopped short at who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry it took so long. Witchy had an epiphany this morning and finally called me with your location," Damon snapped, pushing his way inside her hotel room, "So where's the boy of the night? It looks like you had fun," he sneered as he took in her appearance.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Damon," she said as she crossed her arms, "I happen to be enjoying the Canadian _hospitality_."

"I'll show you hospitality!" He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her out of her hotel room.

"Damon! Stop!"

He pulled her tight against himself before pushing her away roughly, "God, Elena, you stink!" He sniffed the air in front of her and stiffened, "You weren't with a human last night, were you? Who were you with, Elena? And what the hell happened to your hair?"

She squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye, "That's none of your business, Damon. I don't need your permission to sleep with someone or to dye my hair for that matter."

He rushed her and pinned her against the wall by her throat, "You're coming home with me. It's not debatable!"

She clawed at his arm, trying to get him to release her, but his forearm pressed painfully hard into her chest, cracking her ribs. She felt his hand crush her windpipe as she struggled to cough up the blood that was filling her lungs. His strength was too much for the new vampire. Gray spots danced in front of her vision as she struggled to stay unconscious.

The door swung open, practically breaking free of its hinges as Kol, dressed, thankfully, flung Damon off of Elena.

"Damon, darling, I thought we had a little chat last time I saw you," Kol said as he circled Damon who now lay on the floor by the opposite wall.

"You're sleeping with an _original_? What's the matter with you, Elena? When you turned off your humanity, did you lose your brain cells, too?" Damon stared incredulously at her.

Kol kicked Damon in the ribs before he went to Elena's side and pulled her up, "Are you alright?"

Elena nodded furiously, still unable to talk as her windpipe took its sweet time to heal. Kol accepted her answer and helped her to the bed as Damon got to his feet.

"Why do you want Elena? Did you compel her to stay with you?" Damon sneered as he sauntered towards Kol. If the original wanted a fight, Damon would sure as hell give him one.

Kol gave out a laugh, "Compel her? Not all vampire men have to compel women to stay with them. Some of us just happen to be that _good_ in bed," Kol taunted as he wagged his eyebrows at Elena who paled at his words.

Damon growled, "You're not who she wants. She wants me back because-"

"Because you're the _bad guy_?" Kol cut Damon off with an angry rumble, "Do you honestly think that you're worse than a thousand year old vampire? An _original_ vampire?" Kol snorted incredulously, "I don't compel women, Salvatore. I win them over with skills I've perfected over the millennia."

Damon threw himself at the original, connecting his fist with his face. Kol stumbled slightly and retaliated by picking Damon up like a ragdoll and tossing him into the far wall.

"Do you think I'd allow you to take Elena from me, Damon?" He spat as he crouched by the younger vampire's side, "She wants to stay here, with me, and far be it from myself to deny her what she wants."

Damon groaned as he struggled to his feet once more, "Elena belongs with me. I sired her!"

"Unknowingly, might I add," Elena mumbled.

"You can't use your sire bond as leverage against a humanity-less vampire, Salvatore. You're old enough to know that," Kol scolded, looking Damon in the eyes, "You will go home to Mystic Falls and tell everyone that Elena is happy. You'll stop searching for her and the compulsion will be lifted once she returns home."

Damon's eyes clouded slightly and then he got up and left the hotel room.

"You didn't have to compel him," Elena chided gently as Kol sat on the bed next to her.

"Well, would you rather have me kill him in front of you?" He asked, "I can't have you feeling too guilty when you decide to flip that pretty little switch of yours, darling."

Elena sighed, "Are you trying to get me to turn my humanity back on, too? Because if you are, I'm leaving right now. I don't need this," Elena got up and starting picking up her clothes from the floor.

"Oh, come now, darling. I'm not going to try to convince you to flip your switch back. I lived hundreds of years without it, I know the allure," Kol remarked as he lay back on the bed, "However, I can think of a place to have fun without humanity. More fun than Quebec that is."

Elena perked up, "And where might that be?" She purred as she continued packing her bag.

Kol's face lit up in a devious grin, "New Orleans, darling."

* * *

**Please be sure to review! The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I am to right!**

**~Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm excited for this chapter. No Elijah yet, though :( He'll make an appearance soon! Maybe we'll get a little Klena soon, too!**

* * *

Chapter 3

New Orleans was nothing that Elena fathomed. Expecting the dirty streets and rude people of New York, she was pleasantly surprised to find that New Orleans was clean and fun.

_And full of food_, Elena thought happily.

Kol and Elena arrived in New Orleans the following day at nightfall. They explored what the city had to offer. The streets of the French Quarter were filled with music and people. Elena felt herself becoming enamored with the culture of Louisiana. Mystic Falls had become nothing but a reminder of who she used to be and she desperately needed the escape that New Orleans offered.

"A rose for the pretty lady?" A man selling roses on the side of the street held out the flower to Kol. He took it gratefully and handed the man his money.

"I think he may have had his priorities wrong, I expect he meant beautiful instead of merely _pretty_," Kol smirked as he handed Elena the rose.

Elena blushed as she took the rose from Kol, "I'm hungry."

"For food or humans, darling?" He asked, amused.

"Both," Elena admitted, "But I think I want food more."

He led her to a beautiful French restaurant and indulged in every whim that she had. After their dinner, she drug him to practically every corner of the French Quarter. Kol was a perfect gentleman about it; he pulled out his wallet more than once to make sure Elena had whatever her little muted humanity heart wanted. She took his hand and forced him into every store, sometimes buying things, other times compelling a quick _meal_.

"Maybe these shoes weren't the most practical ones to wear," Elena muttered as she took a seat on a bench on Bourbon Street.

"Are you tired? Or are you still exploring?" Kol teased.

Elena debated, wondering what she wanted until finally relenting, "I guess I'm tired. Where are we staying?"

Kol's eyes gleamed dangerously, "It's a surprise."

Kol knocked on the metal door of a huge building in the heart of New Orleans. Elena tapped her foot impatiently behind him as she waited for the door to open. Kol knocked again, harder this time.

The door swung open revealing a tall blonde man who looked annoyed, "Kol, what on earth are you doing here at this hour?"

"Hello, brother," Kol greeted the man as Elena's blood ran cold, "You see, me and my companion needed a place to stay for our duration in New Orleans. And since you _are_ family…"

"Companion? What-" Klaus stopped as his eyes took in Elena standing behind Kol, "You have the _nerve_ to bring her here? To my city?" Klaus roared, lunging at Elena.

Kol blocked his brother with a swift side step, "Elena is my companion for now, brother. I would very much like if you'd offer her the same hospitality as you offer your other guests. Otherwise, I might have to start picking off hybrids."

Klaus fumed, but spoke in a controlled voice, "Fine. As long as she stays out of my way, we won't have a problem." Klaus strode back inside and whooshed out of sight.

Kol walked through the threshold and held his hand out to Elena, "Coming, darling?"

Elena hesitated, but finally took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the Compound.

* * *

"I'm sure you won't mind sharing my room?" His statement sounded more like a question. Elena nodded at him and followed him inside the room. Every aspect of the room screamed luxury. A solid wood four-poster bed adorned the corner of the room and books lined practically every wall.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a reader," Elena observed as she perused his shelves.

"I'm a lot of things, darling," he said wistfully, approaching her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist, "Perhaps, you'll stay long enough to learn more about me."

"Oh? Is that an offer?" Elena smirked, placing her hands on top of his.

"I would love for you to stay by my side," Kol admitted softly, "However, I know that when you flip your switch you won't stay here any longer than you have to."

Elena paused, considering his words, "And why is that?"

Kol sighed, pulling her closer to himself, "Because you'll realize that I'm a heartless, dangerous original that you have no business being with. You'll remember how much you love those _Salvatores_ and you'll go running back to them, leaving me and my destructive nature behind you."

Elena forcefully removed his hands from her and turned to face him, "So you'd only want my while my emotions are off? You wouldn't want to be with me if I wasn't how I am now?"

Kol looked in her eyes, seeing a faint trace of hurt, "And why would that bother you, darling?"

"Because one day my emotions are going to be back on. And I'm going to remember everything that I felt for you while we're together. And I don't want it to hurt."

Kol grabbed Elena and closed the distance between them; crushing his lips to hers, "Then don't let it hurt." She responded immediately, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him tighter against herself.

* * *

The daylight streamed through the large window and fell across Elena's face. She groaned as she rolled over and pulled the sheets over her head. She and Kol had spent the entire night _in bed_ and she couldn't believe that she'd let that happen. She felt a guilt creeping up on her and shook it from her mind before it could manifest.

_It's just sex. Nothing more_, she kept telling herself.

She reached her hand out next to her and instantly felt Kol's body. She snuggled closer to him and giggled when he pulled her closer. She knew that he was awake, yet he didn't verbally acknowledge her. She pulled the sheet down far enough to peer at him with a mischievous smile playing at her lips, "Do you want to go shopping today?"

Now it was Kol's turn to groan, "Did you not get enough stuff yesterday, darling?" Kol remarked sarcastically, "Or now do you need more appropriate shoes to drag me around in?"

Elena swiftly straddled him, causing Kol's eyes to snap open. She smiled at his reaction, "Well, shoes are good. But I was thinking we could pick up some groceries and stuff."

"I think humans protest to being shoved in the refrigerator."

Elena sighed, exasperated, "Human food, Kol. I can cook," with that she got an idea, "Maybe I could make dinner for us tonight. You know, sort of a peace offering for Klaus."

Kol gave a wolfish smile, "Annoy my big brother with pleasantries? I'm in. But," he amended quickly, "I'm sending the maid for groceries. Write a list of what you need, darling. I have no intention of you leaving this bed for the next few hours."

Elena giggled and quickly set to work on where they left off the night before.

* * *

"I could watch you all day," Kol murmured as Elena flitted around the kitchen.

Elena smirked in amusement, "Oh, really?"

"Yes," he nodded eagerly as he sat on a barstool that adorned the kitchen island. Elena had been cooking for what seemed like hours. She alternated between stirring the multiple pots on the stove and checking the lasagna in the oven. Kol snorted at her dedication, "You know that you could've just had the cook make this and then you could've taken credit for it?"

Elena felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Emotions_? No. She pushed them away as quick as her thoughts surfaced. "I thought it would seem more genuine this way," she shrugged as she pulled the lasagna out of the oven and set it on the counter.

Kol watched the emotions flicker across her face. He didn't want Elena to flip her switch any time soon. He whooshed in front of her and kissed her passionately. If he could turn her mind to lust, he wouldn't have to worry about losing her.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, her mouth fused with his. She drowned out her thoughts with his body. Her hands traveled down his chest and felt every smooth plane and rippling muscle under her skin. She moaned into his mouth as his hands moved to her chest and cupped her breasts. He moved against her hips and held her as close to himself as he could.

"Ahem," a voice echoed near the entry of the kitchen.

Elena practically jumped out of Kol's arms and wiped her mouth as she looked towards the sound.

"If the food is my apology, I think I'd like to substitute that selection for what my brother was most recently indulging in," Klaus smirked.

Elena blushed and turned back to the stove, methodically stirring the largest pot.

She felt Kol move to position himself between her and Klaus.

"Ah, brother, you know I don't share," Kol roughly said.

Klaus moved closer to the pair, "I'm well aware of your preferences, Kol. However, I take what I want without abandon. And now that she's more _durable_ since our last meeting, I could really have some fun with her."

Kol growled at his brother, falling into a defensive crouch.

Elena's heart was beating a mile a second as she thought of how to diffuse the tension in the room. "Dinner's ready!" She said loudly, grabbing the food and whooshing to the dining room.

They looked after her, confused, before following.

* * *

"Well, I'd say that was a success, huh?" Elena said as she and Kol went back to their bedroom.

Kol nodded, his brother's actions still bothering him. Could he keep Elena at the Compound? He wanted her to be safe, not subject to his brother's malicious actions. He felt a sense of responsibility to the baby vampire. He wanted her to have everything he didn't. Someone to teach her, love her, and protect her. He was slowly falling in love with the doppelganger and, for the first time in hundreds of years, he felt like he could be by her side for the rest of eternity.

"Kol?" Elena said softly. He had been quiet for far too long and it worried her.

"Hmm?" He said distractedly, "What, darling?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Kol nodded and pulled off his clothes to replace with pajamas. He was aware of his partner's eyes on him. "What?"

Elena smiled at him, "Just admiring."

"Would you prefer if I stayed naked?" He purred, hesitating with his pajamas.

He eyes lit up and she nodded, "Less clothes to destroy before the night is over."

He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her close. His mouth ravaged hers as he picked her up, her long legs wrapping securely around his waist. She rubbed her core against him, eliciting a moan from his lips.

"I never want this to end," he admitted, panting against her mouth.

"It won't," she promised, reclaiming his lips.

They fell into bed and became tangled in each other. Kol focused on pleasing her, but it the back of his mind, his thoughts were tugging at him. Elena was the one for him, no doubt about it. He had to find a way to turn on her humanity and make her fall in love with him. It may have been a long time since he was in a relationship, but they're not based just on sex, right? He had to get to know her. He had to make her know him.

After all, he was sure that he was in love with her.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elijah finally makes an appearance! There's a little fluff in this chapter, just so I can better explain what's happening. I probably won't bring in the Freya/Dahlia drama. (I prefer this to revolve around Elena and the Mikaelsons)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Days went by at the Compound without incident. Elena had settled in to a life in New Orleans with ease, even being friendly with Klaus on occasion. However, Kol still didn't trust his brother's intentions with her. Klaus had filled Elena and Kol in on the current situation in The Quarter. Klaus had gotten the wolf girl pregnant and, to keep his daughter safe from the witches, she was thought to be dead by the entirety of New Orleans. Elena had also learned that Elijah and Hayley were off together with the baby and she had a pang of jealousy at that, though she wasn't sure why. She decided to put it out of her mind, no emotions meant no feelings. As long as her switch was still flipped, she was able to forget about what she thought she felt for the noble original.

They all sat around the table in the formal dining room, eating a meal that Elena had prepared. Since she moved in, Klaus had all but fired his cook. He saw no reason in paying someone who didn't work. On tonight's menu was lobster bisque with handmade biscuits and a delectable wine.

"Darling, if I could gain weight by eating your food, I'd be at least five hundred pounds by now," Kol remarked as he tore in to another biscuit.

Elena blushed, murmuring, "Thank you."

"Are you both going to flirt with each other over food?" Klaus piped up, sipping his soup as he looked at Elena, "I thought that you were well past that stage, sweetheart, seeing as you two go at it like bunnies all night."

Elena saw Kol stiffen in her peripheral vision at his brother's comment. Anger seemed to roll off of him in waves as his hand gripped the edge of the table.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Klaus," Elena hissed at him, "You're just jealous because I'm not sleeping with you. At least Kol can keep the same girl in his bed more than two nights in a row."

Klaus smirked at her, ignoring her last comment, "It wouldn't take much though, would it, sweetheart?" He asked seductively as Elena heard a sharp snap, "Your predecessors were drawn to me, therefore a part of you is drawn to me, too. All I have to do is hit all the right buttons and you'll simply fall into bed with me."

Kol was up from the table in an instant, a piece of the table broke off in his hand. He pinned his brother to the far side of the room and spoke in a threatening voice, "I have asked you multiple times to show Elena the respect she deserves. She is my companion and will be treated as a member of this family," he accentuated his words by digging the sharp end of the makeshift stake into the flesh that encased his heart.

Klaus laughed at Kol's actions, "Like a stake could kill me, brother. You'll have to do better than that."

Kol smiled and snapped Klaus's neck in an instant, "You're right," he said, looking down at his brother's fallen form, "But this will keep you occupied for the moment."

Kol turned to Elena who still sat at the table. She cringed slightly having his intense gaze on her. He rushed to her and knelt in front of her. She gasped slightly at his sudden movements as he laid his head in her lap. Her hands fluttered over his head, unsure of what to do.

"Please forgive me, darling," Kol said as he looked up at her and took her hand in his, "I don't want to lose you. I can't allow Klaus's words to cause any doubt it your mind," he searched her brown orbs for some emotion, but came up empty, "I'll be here for you always."

Elena flew to her feet. She paced the room, walking around Klaus's body. A tight coil in her chest felt as if it might break at any second. She knew a part of her cared about Kol, maybe even loved him, but she wasn't ready to confront those demons, not yet. If she let in the emotions she felt for Kol, then she would have to let in the grief she felt for Jeremy and all the innocent people she managed to slaughter.

"Darling, what is it?" Kol stood and tried to take her hand again.

Elena jerked her hand from his grasp, her eyes blazing at him, "What are you trying to do Kol? Do you want to mess up what we have?" Her mind was spinning; she didn't know what to say to keep her emotions from boiling over, "I'm happy with our arrangement. I can deal with Klaus and whatever else he can throw at me, but I need to know that this is just us. You'll only want me when I don't have my humanity. That's it."

"I will want you even when you have your humanity, Elena," he said softly, "I will only want you for the rest of my life."

Elena recoiled slightly, "The whole point of no humanity is having no attachments. We have great sex, don't get me wrong, but that's all we have going for us."

"Then let's change that!" He practically shouted at her, "I want all of you. With or without emotions. I can wait until you're ready to feel again. I'll be what you need in the meantime."

"Now what on earth has happened here?"

During their argument, neither of them noticed that they were not the only three in the Compound anymore. Elena looked towards the voice and paled immediately, turning her back to him before he had a chance to see her face. Standing in a crisp suit, designer of course, Elijah motioned to Klaus's body while the other hand stayed on his hip.

Kol recovered first and spoke icily, "Hello, brother. What a pleasant surprise that you're home this early."

"There was a problem in the bayou that required my immediate attention. I left Hayley and Hope with Camille. Hayley is more than qualified to defend Hope if need be," Elijah said, taking a seat at the formal table, "However, I was unaware that you had returned, Kol. Or that you brought a companion."

Elena stayed rigid. Hearing Elijah's voice brought her back to the days when they worked together. When she relied on him to keep her friends and family safe. When she was still _human_.

"I found her wandering about in Canada," Kol said, a smirk in his voice, "I always had a habit for picking up wounded animals."

Elena spun around at his words, "_A wounded animal_? Is that all I am to you?"

"Elena, darling, you know that's not what I meant," Kol sighed as he pulled her against himself. She allowed herself to relax in his embrace, completely forgetting about the other awake man in the room. She could see herself being happy with Kol, possibly building a life, or unlife, with him.

"Elena?" Elijah's amazed voice cut through her daydream, "Elena Gilbert?"

She disentangled herself from Kol and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Hi, Elijah," she said shyly.

He was in front of her in an instant, taking her in. He blinked a couple times before speaking, "I like what you've done with your hair. And if my hearing is correct, you've also joined our way of life."

Elena's shyness dissipated as soon as the words left his mouth. She squared her shoulders and looked him in the eyes in defiance, "You have your sister to thank for that. She tried to kill me and my friend. She succeeded with one of us at least."

She watched an emotion flicker through his eyes, "There's something else. You…you're not yourself. You've abandoned your emotions. Why?"

Elena scoffed at his words, "My brother's dead. Your ex killed him."

Elijah seemed taken aback by her words, "I'm truly sorry for your loss, Elena. I haven't been keeping up with the ongoing drama that is Mystic Falls. I assure you, I'll take care of Katerina."

"Too late," Elena said, walking away from the pair and grabbing her wine glass from the table, "I took care of Katherine as soon as I flipped my switch," she took a sip as she watched Elijah, "She's rotting somewhere off the coast of New York."

Elijah looked to Kol for confirmation that just nodded, "I wish you would have left her to me. She had much that she needed to pay for in regards to Niklaus and myself."

Elena was appalled, "She _killed_ my brother to get back at me. All she did was run away from your family. She was mine to destroy," she hissed at him, "Now if either of you don't mind, I'm going to bed. I refuse to be around a pompous ass that only cares about his personal vendettas. The old Elena might have actually been hurt by how you've acted. Good thing she's dead." She placed her glass back on the table as Klaus began to stir. She sidestepped him and went to Kol's side, placing an urgent kiss on his lips, "Come to bed soon, please. I have some things I'd like to _discuss_." She sauntered off towards the stairs, the men gawking after her retreating form.

Klaus got up, cracking his neck back into place as he grabbed his wine from the table, "She's a little firecracker, isn't she?"

Kol smirked, admiring how his companion handled herself, "Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

Elena got to Kol's bedroom and went straight for the shower. She turned on the water and quickly shed her clothes as she stepped under the cascade of warm water.

_Am I stupid?_ She thought, _why am I even here? I can't _play house_ with original vampires, let alone the three most dangerous ones. How can I leave now? _

Elena continued beating herself up until the water ran cold. She knew Kol was the key to her humanity, but she wanted to keep it locked up tight. She couldn't grieve Jeremy, not yet anyway. She stepped out of the shower, forgoing a towel and rushing to Kol's bed. She pulled the blankets over her head and allowed sleep to overtake her.

* * *

"What on earth are you doing with her, Kol?" Elijah's hushed voice asked over the formal table, "Hasn't she been through enough with our family already?"

Kol sighed, annoyed with Elijah's morals, "She's my companion for the time being. She's quite happy being with me."

"I will not allow you to throw her aside when she no longer pleases you, brother," Elijah warned darkly, "Elena deserves better than that."

Klaus laughed suddenly, Elijah and Kol giving him confused looks, "Can you not see it, Elijah? Our little brother _fancies_ the doppelganger. If anyone were leaving in that relationship, it would be her. Kol would never let her go willingly."

"I think she could be my mate," Kol said as Elijah's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Klaus choked on his wine, "I have to wait for her to turn her humanity on to find out, but I think she might be."

Elijah sat in silence, taking in his brother's words. He thought for sure that this Petrova doppelganger would be his and his alone. When news had reached him of her death, he mourned for the loss of such a compassionate creature. Elena was everything that he adored about being a human. He wouldn't give her up without a fight, even if that meant dismembering his own brother.

"Is seems as if we may have a fight-for-the-doppelganger on our hands, seeing as I find myself attracted to the girl as well," Klaus said, observing the deadlock his brothers were engaged in as he raised his glass, smirking, "May the best Mikaelson win."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, so this chapter kind of got away from me. It's longer than any chapter I've ever written. I put a lot of thought into this one! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"What would you like to do today, darling?" Kol asked as he made Elena breakfast while she sat at the bar.

She snorted, "Let's make sure I can make it through whatever you're cooking first. I'm not sure if it'll kill me or not."

"You wound me, darling," he said with mock hurt as he handed her a plate of food, "I can assure you that whatever I cook is indeed edible."

Elena looked down at the weird food. It looked like a potato pie topped with an egg. She sniffed it curiously, "What is this?"

Kol took a seat next to her and dug into his own food, "It's called a sausage and grits pie. Try it, you'll like it."

She took a hesitant bite, surprised at how good it was.

"What did I tell you?"

"Alright, alright," Elena admitted, "It's not awful. But for future reference, I prefer bacon and eggs."

They ate in silence for a while until Klaus bounded into the kitchen, heading straight for the refrigerator. Clearly having overheard Kol and Elena's earlier conversation, he pulled out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. Kol huffed in exasperation and Klaus turned around, "Anyone still hungry?"

Elena giggled. Klaus looked so mundane in the mornings. His blonde hair was unruly and he was wearing a simple shirt with pajama pants. She had to admit that he looked _good_. She allowed her mind to run away for a second, imagining how his body must look underneath his sleep clothes.

She shook the thought away as soon as she felt Kol stiffen beside her. She hadn't realized that her thoughts had made her aroused and if she could smell it, she knew they could, too. She blushed before standing and placing her dish in the sink, now hyper aware that she was only in Kol's shirt and a skimpy pair of lace panties. Klaus let out a wolf whistle as she reached into a cabinet above the sink for a glass. She was uncomfortably aware of how Kol's shirt rode up and barely covered her toned stomach. Ignoring Klaus, she filled her glass with water and gulped it down before heading back to the bedroom, eager to leave the tension-filled room.

"Was that necessary?" Kol pointedly asked Klaus.

Klaus smirked at his brother, "Everything is necessary when Elena is involved. It's only a matter of time before I have her, Kol. Even if it's just for a single night. Everyone knows that."

Kol flicked his plate at Klaus and whooshed upstairs to his room.

* * *

Elena lay on the bed, basking in the morning sun when the bedroom door burst open. Kol stood in the doorway, his eyes dark as his emotions turned the air to static.

"Kol? What's wrong?"

He was on her in an instant, his body pressed against hers. His mouth descended on hers savagely, his tongue sweeping her mouth relentlessly.

Elena wrenched her mouth away from her lover's, "What's gotten into you?"

He placed punishing love bites up and down her throat, pausing at her earlobe, "You are _mine_, Elena," he growled, shoving his hand into her panties and stroking her clit hard, "I will not share you with anyone," his finger slipped inside of her slick heat, quickly seeking out the spot that made her squirm like no other, "Do you understand me, darling?" He added a second finger, relishing in her whimpers and panting, "_You are mine_. Say it."

Elena screamed, her orgasm ripping through her small body, "Yes!"

Kol, appeased with her release and her answer, rolled off of her and held her close to his body, "I love you, Elena," he mumbled sleepily before the exertion of his anger and last night's activities caught up with him.

Elena's eyes snapped open at his confession. She knew she was in trouble.

* * *

Elena had waited until Kol was sound asleep before slipping for his arms. She grabbed a black shirt and straight blue jeans from her suitcase and threw them on. She laced up her converse and snuck out of the room, closing the bedroom door as quietly as she could behind her.

She whooshed downstairs and sighed in relief. Kol was still sleeping; she hadn't managed to wake him up. She retrieved her coat from the foyer closet and rummaged through Kol's as well, quickly locating his credit card and adding it to her own pocket.

"Not trying to run away, now are you? And with my brother's credit card nonetheless."

Elena jumped, turning around and setting eyes on the person who was spying on her, "For your information, Kol and I are companions. He's assured me that whatever is his, is mine as well. And since I've been compelling everything I want for the past couple months, I figured you all would be happy if I didn't cause any other trouble in your city."

Elijah nodded, mollified with her response, "I see." He stepped around her and took his own coat, "I have some business to attend to in The Quarter today. Perhaps you'd like to join me?" He offered his arm to her at the conclusion of his sentence.

Elena hesitated, "I'm not sure if Kol would be comfortable with this."

"Come now," Elijah said, batting away her insecurities, "It's just a visit amongst friends. We have much to catch up on. And I'd love to show you the historical side of New Orleans."

She caved. History was her favorite subject and who better to learn from than someone who knew just about everything. She took his arm and he led them out into the French Quarter.

* * *

"You seem antsy, Elena," Elijah observed quietly as the pair walked through the Garden District, "Is there something bothering you?"

Elena fiddled with the hem of her coat, looking at the different architecture that housed the Garden District. Her mind kept straying to Kol, even though she was with the older original. Elijah was handsome to say the least and Elena had always been attracted to him, but she never acted on her feelings because she was still human.

"Elena?"

Elena shook her thoughts away and smiled at the original, "What do you want to do now?"

He looked at her curiously, internally wondering what was going through her pretty little mind, "How do you feel about zoos?"

Elena's grin widened as she nodded enthusiastically, "I haven't been to a zoo since before my parents died. I'd love to go to one."

"Are you opposed to public transportation, Miss Gilbert?" Elena shook her head, "Good. We'll be taking the St. Charles Streetcar to our destination." He offered her his arm once more and they walked to the pickup point of the streetcar.

Elena smirked seeing Elijah sitting on the bench of the streetcar. She never thought she'd see the uptight original using public transportation. He looked so out of place, she couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Elijah asked, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

Elena shrugged, "I'm just so used to seeing you in a private car or a jet. I never saw you as the type for using public transportation, especially in the busy city."

He smiled, "Some busy cities seem to have the best public transportation because it's in such high demand. And New Orleans utilizes the streetcars quite nicely."

* * *

Elijah and Elena didn't make it back to the Compound until nightfall. They had brought home take out from Mikimoto and made sure to buy enough for everyone. The Compound had been depending on Elena's cooking as of late and she wasn't sure if they'd bother to eat without her. Elijah opened the door for Elena and took her coat, hanging it in the foyer closet. She took the food into the kitchen and nearly dropped the bag as Kol sat at the island.

"Kol!" She gasped, "You scared me!" She recovered quickly, taking the food to the counter and pulling it out of the bags.

"I tried calling you today," he said darkly, causing Elena to actually look at him. He had a glass of bourbon in his hand and his eyes looked darker than she'd ever seen them.

She stuttered, suddenly feeling like a kid that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "I-I left my phone here."

"I know," he nodded, "Imagine my surprise when Klaus told me you were with Elijah." He was up in a second, positioned behind her as his arms wound possessively around her waist. His lips were at her ears, murmuring threateningly, "I thought that we discussed this earlier. You are _mine_, Elena. I don't want you around my brothers, especially when I'm not around to protect you."

Elena turned to face him, huffing, "I don't need protection from Elijah. I was going out anyway and he insisted on accompanying me," she placed her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips softly against his, "You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

* * *

Elena was awoken late that night by her thoughts. Her subconscious had thrown her for a curveball and she wanted her mind to be quiet. She couldn't help but notice how spending the day with Elijah had stirred up feelings inside her. She wasn't ready to turn her humanity back on yet, but if she stayed with the Mikaelsons, she wouldn't have a choice. She knew that she loved Kol and she knew that she felt something towards Elijah. She didn't want to think anymore. She reached for Kol, her brow furrowing when she came up empty. She sat up and looked around, realizing that she was alone in the huge bedroom.

She got up and pulled on one of Kol's shirts and her discarded panties. She left the bedroom and padded down the hall. She stopped when she noticed a light under one of the doors: Elijah's study. She knocked hesitantly, thinking that his presence might soothe her.

"Come in," Elijah's voice said softly through the door.

Elena opened the door hesitantly, slowly walking inside of the room. Elijah sat behind the desk that adorned the corner of the room, wearing only a pair of silk sleep pants. Elena nearly sighed at the beauty of him. He looked up from the book he was reading; an amused smile flickered across his face.

"Can I assist you with something, lovely Elena?"

Elena blinked, trying to clear her mind, "I was wondering if you knew where Kol was. He wasn't there when I woke up…"

Elijah's face fell slightly, "I believe he received an urgent call from one of the covens in The Quarter," he explained stiffly, "The witches of New Orleans seem to only want to converse with Kol. He has a good reputation with them."

Elena nodded, taking a seat on the couch opposite of Elijah's desk. She flipped through the books he had arranged in a neat pile on the couch, settling for a particularly worn copy of _The Great Gatsby_. She managed to read the first chapter before her eyes fluttered shut.

Elijah looked towards her as her soft snores filled the otherwise silent room. She looked so peaceful this way, almost as if she was still a human. Elijah yearned for the days when they fought towards the common goal of putting Klaus down. He had bonded with her over their mutual want for protecting their families, even though they had betrayed each other time and time again. He missed their simple interaction and their undying trust in one another.

She mumbled in her sleep, causing Elijah to go to her. He knelt by her side and took her hand in his, peering into her dreams.

_A little girl ran from an even smaller dark haired boy, a small toy clutched in her hand. They were in the yard of a house in Mystic Falls, the sun blazing high in the sky._

_ "__Elena, come on!" The little boy yelled, "I want my action figure back!"_

_The little girl, Elena, laughed as she continued running circles around her brother, "Then come get it, Jeremy! If you can catch me, you can have it back!"_

Elijah smiled. Even without her humanity, she was still dreaming about her brother. The scene changed and he was enveloped into another memory.

_Elena stood in an empty house, Elijah in front of her. He stared at her intently and leaned in to smell her._

_ "__Human," he murmured, "It's impossible."_

_He felt Elena's unease towards him and realized he heard the thundering of her heart as well. He smiled, the wheels turning in his head while he stared at the vision of his lost love in front of him. _

_ "__Hello there."_

Elijah recoiled slightly at the last memory. He hadn't meant to scare the poor girl. At that moment, all he wanted was to implement his plan of destroying his brother. Before he could think anymore, he was thrown into another memory.

_Elena sat in Jeremy's room, on his bed. She cradled his hand in hers, brushing over the Gilbert ring._

_ "__Can I get you anything?" Stephen's concerned voice asked._

_Elena shook her head slightly, "No, I'm fine. I'm just going to sit here and wait with him until he wakes up."_

The scene suddenly shifted, leaving Elijah disoriented.

_Elena, Caroline, Stephen, and Damon were all downstairs at the Gilbert house. Jeremy's body lay on the couch, drenched in alcohol, as was the entire downstairs level of the house._

_Elena lit a match, her hair was frazzled and tears ran down her face, "There's nothing here for me anymore, Stefan. Every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people that I love that have died…My mom, my dad, Jeremy, and Jenna and Alaric, John, even John! I mean, they're all dead. Everyone is dead. So what am I supposed to do? I mean, how am I gonna…I can't even…There's nothing left for me! Ahh!" The match she was holding burnt her skin and she dropped it out of reflex._

_Damon whooshed in front of her and caught it before it could ignite the alcohol on the floor. He looked at her pleadingly, "Elena, I need you to calm down."_

_She fell to her knees, clutching at her stomach, "No, no, no! I can't. I can't. I can't… I can't. I can't. No. It hurts. It hurts," She sobbed, the entire weight of every life lost crashing down on her, "Just make it stop. Please make it stop. It hurts."_

_Stefan looked at Damon, pain evident in his eyes, "Damon, help her."_

_Damon knelt next to the sobbing Elena, pulling her against his body, "I can help you. I want you to let me help you. I can help you."_

_Elena pulled back from him, staring into his eyes in distress, "How?"_

_His hands cupped her face, brushing her tears from her cheeks as he maintained eye contact, "Turn it off."_

_ "__What?" Stefan said in disbelief, "No."_

_Damon, ignoring Stefan, said it more firmly, "Just turn it off and everything will go away. That's what you have to do. It's what I want you to do, Just turn it off."_

Elijah's heart clenched at the scene he just witnessed. He wanted nothing more than to rip the elder Salvatore apart for abusing his sire bond. He wanted to help Elena find herself all over again and be happy. He was pulled into another memory without a thought.

_Elena looked at the broken picture of her and Jeremy, her mind and heart void of emotion. She walked to the mantle and struck a match against the fireplace as Damon and Stefan walked through the front door._

_ "__Elena, don't do this. We can find another cover story," Damon implored as she held the lit match._

_She shook her head, her voice full of reason, "This is the best one. No one will ask questions."_

_Stefan sighed, trying to appeal to her logically, "If you burn down the house, it'll be gone. What if one day, when this is all over, you want to come home again?"_

_She looked at the match in her hand and back to Stefan. She seemed to contemplate his concerns before her eyes went blank, "I won't," she said firmly as she dropped the match._

Elijah watched her childhood home be devoured by flames. Her knew that she would never have done it if she were in her right mind. He needed to put a happier memory in her mind, even if it wasn't real. He wove together something that he thought would please her.

_Guests in a beautiful ballroom surrounded Elena. She was wearing the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen and was dancing with her favorite partner._

_ "__You look lovely, darling," Kol admired as he placed a small kiss to her lips._

_She blushed a stunning rose color, "Thank you, Kol."_

_They danced and danced as Elijah orchestrated the perfect dream. However, subtle things were beginning to become more pronounced. The Salvatores had appeared and so had many other people from Elena's life. Elijah realized that her own thoughts were molding the dream to fit what she wanted; he was no longer in control. He was so caught up in everything that was happening, he lost track of Elena. Kol was slowly morphing into someone else. Someone that was taller and had darker hair. _

_Elena gasped at the man dancing with her as her eyes filled with tears._

_ "__Turn it back on, 'Lena," Jeremy whispered softly, "Turn it back on and live your life."_

_Elena sobbed against her brother, "I can't, Jer. It's too much."_

_ "__Do it for me. You deserve to be happy."_

_Something tight broke inside of Elena. She knew that she couldn't deny what her brother was asking of her._

Elena bolted upright, the book on her chest flying against the wall. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the bewildered Elijah beside her.

"Jeremy's gone, isn't he, Elijah?" She whispered, her voice cracking.

Elijah nodded, unsure of what to say. She broke down as he held her against his chest. He hadn't meant to turn her humanity back on; her subconscious must've wanted that. He would never have knowingly put her through that pain again.

He stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down.

He hadn't realized that the sun was up until the door to his study burst open, revealing a very angry Kol.

"What's all this, then? Trying to steal my girl while I secure our city?"

Elena looked up at Kol with sad, teary doe eyes. She let go of Elijah, who moved away gracefully, and held out her arms towards her lover, "Kol…"

Kol's entire demeanor changed in an instant. He knew then that her emotions were back full force. He rushed to her and knelt in front of her, taking her fragile body in his arms, "It's alright, darling. I'm here now."

Elena cried against him, "Don't y-you dare lea-leave me again, K-Kol."

Kol looked towards Elijah, a faint grin playing at his lips, "I'll never leave you, Elena," he said firmly, knowing full well that he got the girl he'd been chasing for years, "I'll be here for you always and forever."

* * *

**Be sure to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I know that some of you aren't thrilled about the Kolena relationship, but I have to remind you that Kol feels that Elena is his mate. He'll do anything to assure she isn't tainted or persuaded away by one of his brothers. **

**By the way, there is smut in this chapter!**

**On another note, it was brought to my attention that Stefan keeps being changed to Stephan by Microsoft Word. I'm sorry about that, I'll do better to make sure it doesn't in the future!**

**Please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Two weeks later_

Getting used to Elena with emotions had taken its toll on all of the Mikaelsons. Klaus was clearly smitten with the doppelganger, doing everything he could in order to prevent anything that would cause a major meltdown. Kol never seemed to leave her side, wanting to be there for her if she so needed. Elijah, however, preferred to keep his distance. He knew his chance would come to comfort Elena, but he didn't want to give Kol a reason to hate him even more. He took comfort in the fact that she spent her evenings with him, even if it was just to listen to her.

Elena had taken up cooking for the Compound again; it helped keep her mind from wandering. She stood in front of the stove, stirring the pot of spaghetti sauce. Kol came up behind her, resting his head on her shoulder as his hands sat precariously on her thin waist.

"It smells delicious, darling," Kol purred in her ear, "How are you feeling?"

Elena shrugged slightly, "I'm…okay, I guess. Each day is slowly getting better."

It was true. Elena had tried to focus on other things to keep her from breaking down. Cooking had been a good distraction, but sitting with Elijah at night had helped even more. He helped her sort through her feelings and differentiate between which feelings were real and which feelings the sire bond induced.

"Elena?"

"Hmm?" She murmured, pulling herself from her thoughts, "Can you tell Elijah and Klaus that dinner will be ready soon?"

Kol nodded as he left the kitchen.

Elena felt guilty. She knew how Kol felt about her, but now she wasn't sure how she felt about him. She had refused to sleep with him in the past couple weeks and she was grateful that he hadn't pushed her. Even though she had moved to her own room, she found herself sneaking back into Kol's room late at night, missing the comfort of another person.

After dinner was finished and she had cleaned the dishes, she wandered upstairs to Elijah's study. She knocked gently before opening the door.

"Elena, what can I do for you this evening?" Elijah asked, poised with a book sitting behind his desk.

"I-I'm not sure what I feel," Elena muttered, looking down as she sat on the couch.

Elijah got up and sat next to her, "That appears to be more of a personal dilemma than a sire bond one, Elena. If this is about what you feel towards my brother, I can assure you that I am in no place to give you advice."

Elena looked at him, "But, why? You're an unbiased third party."

"I am anything but unbiased, lovely Elena," when she looked at him questioningly, he continued, "Kol, Klaus, and even myself are interested in you, Elena. It's quite strange really," he mused, "Kol never expressed any interest in Tatia or Katerina, yet he seems inexplicitly drawn to you."

Elena felt anger surge through her as she stood, "So, let me get this straight. You and Klaus are only _interested_ in me because I remind you of someone that died and someone who's a vindictive bitch?" She barked out a laugh, "And here I thought everyone just liked me for me. But it's a lie. You only like me for the face I wear."

Elijah stood and tried to take her hand, "I did not mean to offend you, Elena. I'll admit that I was drawn to your face at first, but your personality is what made me realize that you are so much more than a Petrova doppelganger."

She ripped her hand from his grasp, "Don't lie, Elijah. It doesn't suit the noble façade you put on." She stormed out of the room, needing time away from the craziness that seemed to surround her.

Elena huffed down the stairs, willing herself to forget her feelings and faith in Elijah. She grabbed her coat from the closet in the foyer and headed out into the night.

* * *

"It's not safe for such a pretty girl to go out alone in the French Quarter."

Elena sat at a bar on Bourbon Street, enjoying the feeling of not being responsible for the moment. She thought she could drown out the annoying voices that seemed to fill her head. This was a new city, a new life she could create for herself. As long as she could avoid the Mikaelsons, she'd have it made.

She turned towards the voice, a scowl creeping across her face, "What do you want, Klaus?"

He took a seat beside her at the bar, ordering a whiskey as he looked her over, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with my brother," he smirked as he took his drink from the bartender, "Is my little brother failing to please you?"

"That is none of your concern," she bit out, offended by his words, "Kol and I were companions only for the time that I didn't have my humanity. It was a mutual agreement."

Klaus snorted, "Oh, come now, sweetheart. You can't honestly believe that!" He took a swig of his glass, "Kol thinks you're his mate. And I can guarantee he's only acting like a gentleman so he can try to get you to fall in love with him."

"I'm not looking to fall in love with anyone," Elena said, shaking her head, "Damon and Stefan were enough for me for a while. I'm not ready for the whole relationship business right now."

"Then how about we give it a go, love," he suggested, wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Are you deaf? I just said that I wasn't ready for a relationship. And I'm pretty sure I still hate you."

"I didn't say anything about a relationship. We could simply be of mutual use to each other and go our separate ways when we're done. Besides," he added slyly, "There's a very fine line between love and hate."

Elena blushed, she knew he was right. She knew that she felt something towards the hybrid, but she also knew that he was the reason that so many people she'd loved had died. She wanted to forget about all the horrible things that happened to her when she was still human and all the things she did to innocent people when she flipped her switch. She needed something to take the pain away, something to numb her without turning off her humanity again.

"And what happens if I take you up on your offer?" Elena said, turning to face the grinning Klaus.

"Well, honestly I never thought I'd get this far, but I suppose we'd do what men and women do best and then be on our merry way. No attachments, no feelings. Just sex."

Elena finished her glass of alcohol, "Then I guess we'd better get started then, huh?"

Klaus smirked at her, standing up and offering her his hand, "That's my girl."

* * *

Elena's mouth was swollen and her body had a delicious ache to it. She was stretched out across Klaus's naked body in a hotel room not far from Bourbon Street. It hadn't taken long after Klaus's lips touched hers for her resolve to melt away. Somehow she knew that deep down inside this was exactly what she needed.

"Are you still awake?" He murmured against her hair.

She nodded, drawing invisible patterns on his bare chest. She enjoyed how his muscles moved beneath her touch and she had to admit he was the perfect specimen of a man.

"Not regretting this already, are you, sweetheart?"

She shook her head gently, "No, I'm just thinking."

"About what?" He coaxed.

Elena sat up, pulling the sheet of the bed around her, "No, that's not part of our arrangement. We have sex, we don't talk about our feelings."

"Right you are, love," he sighed.

Elena was unable to read his expression. He went from slightly caring to a face of stone. They had gone at it for most of the night; the sun was now streaming through the hotel window. She walked stiffly to the bathroom, her joints sore for their exertion. She looked in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was wild, bruises bloomed across her collarbone and her hips. She hardly recognized herself.

Klaus was behind her in a second, his hand dancing over the prints he'd left on her body, "You look thoroughly ravished, love."

Elena sighed, "How am I going to explain this to Kol?"

Klaus stiffened slightly. If Elena hadn't had been a vampire, she would have never noticed the subtle movement, "You can tell him whatever you want, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, "I've already claimed my property."

She shivered at his words and pulled out of his embrace, "I'm going to head back to the Compound. Are you coming?"

Klaus retreated to the bedroom, pulling on his own clothes before handing Elena hers, "I'll actually be heading to the Bayou."

"Oh," she said, trying to hide her disappointment as she got dressed, "That's fine. When will you be back?"

Klaus smirked at her, "Miss me already, love?"

She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a soft kiss, "You have no idea."

* * *

Elena walked into the Compound in the late afternoon. She had perused The Quarter and spent an ample amount of time at a nearby bakery after Klaus left. She padded into the kitchen and put away the quiche she had ordered to-go. She looked closer in the fridge, trying to figure out what she'd make for dinner, but came up empty. She sighed, knowing that she'd have to go shopping.

She walked into the parlor, hearing Elijah flipping pages of a book.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked, avoiding his gaze.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Elijah said, setting his book down, "Kol went to the grocery store a little while ago, I believe he had something in mind."

"Oh," Elena said, surprised, "Alright, thank you." She turned to leave the room.

"Elena?"

"Yes?" She looked back at Elijah, seeing hurt in his eyes.

"You probably want to shower before he gets back," he said as she looked at him curiously, "Niklaus's stench is all over you. I could smell it before you even entered the house."

Elena nodded, embarrassed and rushed upstairs to the shower.

* * *

"Darling, I need your help in the kitchen," Kol said as he walked into Elena's room, "I may be a thousand year old vampire, but I'm not quite sure I've got the whole chicken and dumplings thing down…"

Elena was just stepping out of the shower when she heard Kol walk in. She was reaching for a towel when the bathroom door opened.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, turning around to give her privacy, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were bathing."

Elena blushed, as she secured the towel around her, "It's fine," she smiled, "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

He turned around, looking at her stunning form under the towel. He pulled her close to him and trailed his lips down her throat, "You are beyond gorgeous, darling."

She melted into him, completely surrendering herself to his touch. Her breath hitched slightly as he nipped at her bruised collarbone. She could feel heat pooling between her legs.

Kol groaned against her skin, "You smell delicious, my love."

She pulled the towel from her body and let it fall to the floor. Kol appraised her perfect body, running his hands over the bruises on her hips.

"What happened?" Kol asked, concern evident in his voice.

She pressed her lips urgently against his, "Don't worry about it."

Kol let it go for the moment and picked her up, carrying her to her bed. He lay on top of her, grinding his denim covered cock against her soft core. She mewed as she thrust her hips against his. She reached between their bodies and unbuttoned his pants. He got the hint and quickly divested all of his clothing, leaving him naked against her.

He smiled as he looked down on her angelic face, capturing her mouth in another kiss. He couldn't believe that even after all they had went through without her humanity that she still wanted him like this. That she still wanted to share a bed with him. He allowed the tip of his manhood to caress her bundle of nerves.

"Kol," she panted, the scent of her arousal evident in the air, "Please."

He quickly obliged his lover, pressing inside her slowly. She squirmed under him, needing more friction. He understood and quickly filled her to the hilt.

"Oh!" She gasped.

He groaned, feeling her tight walls close around his cock. He thrust into her steadily, loving every moment that he was inside the woman of his dreams. She writhed in pleasure under him, matching him thrust for thrust. He held her hands above her head as he pounded into her harder, making her gasp with every intrusion. He felt her grow tighter around him and he knew he was close.

"Kol," she moaned, "I-I'm g-g-gonna…"

He continued pleasuring her, with his free hand he reached between their bodies and stroked her clit as firmly as he could manage, "Cum for me, Elena. Cum all over my cock."

His words were her undoing. She screamed his name in pleasure as the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced tore through her body.

He felt her walls flutter relentlessly around him as he followed her over the brink into oblivion. With one final thrust, he buried his cock as deep inside of her as he could and felt his own orgasm take over as he filled her with his seed.

She lay panting beneath him, still lost in orgasmic bliss. He rolled off of her and pulled her shaking body into his arms.

Elena giggled, "I think you burnt dinner."

Kol smiled, "Good thing we don't really require food, darling."

* * *

**Be sure to review! I need some encouragement to write more. Otherwise I'll wrap this one up in a couple chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am just beyond thrilled at the reviews I've gotten for the last chapter! Ahhh! I hope you all really love this chapter, I know I do! There's slight smut, just so ya'll know ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Elena thought that being with Kol was the easiest thing in the world. Once he realized that she wasn't going anywhere, he loosened up considerably concerning her freedom. She was allowed to go where she wanted, unescorted. Klaus had yet to return from the Bayou, yet Elena didn't find herself missing him too much.

She and Kol lay on the couch in the parlor, watching some stupid romantic movie that she had coerced him in to.

"I don't understand the point of this romantic crap," Kol said, watching the couple kiss on screen.

Elena snorted, "And here I thought you were a romantic at heart."

He kissed the top of her head, pulling her tighter against himself, "I'm only romantic for you, darling."

She heard the door to the Compound open and voices floated from the foyer.

Kol groaned, "Not that damned wolf."

Elena perked up, listening to the voices, but unable to make out what they said. She heard a woman laughing and she felt an undeniable surge of jealously.

Kol looked down at Elena, "I guess we'd better go mingle."

"You just want to get out of finishing the movie," she muttered, standing up.

He smiled, following her lead and kissing her gently, "Right you are, darling."

He led her into the kitchen where they were met by Klaus and a tall, dark haired woman that Elena recognized as Hayley. Elena nearly gasped when she saw a blonde haired baby sitting on Hayley's hip.

Klaus smiled as he took in her reaction, "Elena, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Hope."

"Can I hold her?" Elena blurted before she thought better of it.

Hayley's expression was guarded as she looked at Klaus for approval. He nodded slightly and Hayley handed Hope off to Elena.

Elena cradled the small child. She gazed at her in wonder at how beautiful Hope was. Her blonde curls framed her heart shaped face and gorgeous sea blue eyes looked back at her. She had to be almost two by now.

Kol marveled at how Hope clung to Elena. She would've made a wonderful mother if she lived.

"Hi, Hope," Elena cooed, holding the girl on her hip, "You are so beautiful."

"Well, we seem to have a new babysitter," Klaus said, watching how naturally Hope and Elena interacted with each other.

* * *

"Do you feel comfortable with this?" Kol asked, sitting on the floor of the parlor next to Hope and Elena.

"Yeah, I don't mind," she answered, handing a toy to the giggling baby, "How long is Hope going to be here?"

"Just for a couple days, I'd think. Hayley prefers being in the Bayou with her pack."

Elena nodded, occupying the child. She wished so much for a child of her own. One that she could love unconditionally. She thought that she would get married, have children, and grow old with the man of her dreams. Hope allowed her to get some feelings back, being an aunt was better than not being around children at all.

"What's wrong, darling?" Kol murmured, watching how Elena stared at Hope.

She shook her head, "It's nothing," she sighed, handing Hope another toy, "I just always thought I'd be a mom one day, too."

He looked down, unsure of what to say to comfort his companion, "You know, if you're my mate, that means we can have children once every hundred years."

"Kol…" Elena sighed.

"Well, we won't know until we share blood," Kol said quickly, "But we don't have to do that yet. I know you're not ready."

She nodded gratefully, "Thank you, Kol."

"You're welcome," he murmured, picking up Hope, "Hello, there, darling. Do you miss your mummy and daddy yet?"

"Mummy," Hope babbled, reaching towards Elena.

Kol smirked, "That's not your mummy, Hope. Mummy is upstairs with your daddy."

Hope's eyes never left Elena, "Mummy," she insisted.

"Maybe she wants Hayley," Elena suggested, taking Hope from Kol.

"I'll say," Hayley said, suddenly appearing in the doorway, "We're leaving, anyway. Klaus doesn't need my help after all."

Elena reluctantly handed the child off to Hayley, "Will you be back any time soon?"

Hayley snorted, "If she keeps calling you mommy, then definitely not." She grabbed Hope's diaper bag from the couch and strode out of the Compound.

"Well, that could have went better," Klaus said as he walked in the parlor, "However, I must admire how Hope sees you as a mother figure, sweetheart."

* * *

"When are you coming home?" Elena asked as Kol packed a suitcase.

"I should be home in a week," he replied, setting his folded clothes neatly inside of his suitcase, "I have urgent business in London that needs my immediate attention. You should be safe here, unless you wish to come."

"No, it's okay," Elena reassured him, "If I come with you, then your brothers would never eat. I'm staying here as a service, really."

Kol smiled, looking down at his beautiful companion, "You're far too compassionate for your own good, darling." He zipped up his suitcase and sat next to her on the bed.

"Hurry back, okay?" Elena said, pressing her lips softly against his, "You know I can be without you for too long."

He kissed her back, sighing as he pulled away from her. He walked to the door of the bedroom, pausing to look back at her, "I love you, Elena."

Her heart jumped slightly and then a genuine smile came across her face, "I know."

* * *

Elena pulled out steaks from the fridge. It was the first night that she would be without Kol and it worried her. She busied herself making dinner for the other two Mikaelsons in the house, wanting to use her mind as little as possible. She rubbed the steaks with olive oil and garlic salt before putting them on a baking sheet and placing them in the oven, making sure to set the timer. She turned her attention to peeling potatoes, careful not to cut herself.

"What's for dinner, sweetheart?" Klaus said, suddenly behind her. Elena gasped, causing the knife to slip and open a wound along her palm.

"Don't do that!" She scolded, grabbing a hand towel and staunching the blood flow.

Klaus snorted, "Come now, love. You're probably already healed by now," he said, pulling the towel from her hand. His eyes widened slightly at the cut still gushing blood, "What's the matter with you?"

She sighed, wrapping her hand more securely in the towel, "It's because I'm a doppelganger. My body doesn't heal as fast as most vampires do. Katherine was the same way."

"Interesting," Klaus murmured.

"Anyway, to answer your question, we're having steak and mashed potatoes for dinner," Elena said, dumping the peeled potatoes into a boiling pot, "And now we wait for them to boil."

Klaus put his hands on her waist, pulling her back tight against his front, "And what should we do while we're waiting?" He purred seductively, rubbing invisible circles over her covered bruises.

"Klaus…" she sighed, trying to move out of his embrace, "I'm with Kol. You know that."

"You and I both know that he can't measure up to me, sweetheart," he replied, refusing to let go of her, "I'm not done with you after only one night." He turned her to face him and crashed his lips against hers. She responded without a second thought, opening her mouth to his invading tongue and inviting him in. Their lips moved together in perfect unison. She broke away from his mouth, her breathing ragged as he trailed skilled kisses down her neck.

He lifted her onto the counter, stepping between her legs and reclaiming her mouth. She intertwined her legs around his waist as she pulled him tighter against her core and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his hands to her jeans, expertly unbuttoning them and slipping his hand inside. His fingers quickly found her bundle of nerves.

"Oh!" Elena squeaked, bucking her hips slightly against him.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?" He asked huskily, sliding his fingers along her slick heat, teasing her delicate folds, "Do you like what I do to your body?"

Elena whimpered, "Klaus…Please…"

He suddenly forced two fingers inside her, curling them upwards to hit that special place inside her. He firmly rubbed her clit as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. Her nails dug painfully hard into his shoulders, pulling him closer as she reached her breaking point.

"Klaus!" She screamed, her orgasm washing over her in waves, leaving her slumped against him.

He removed his hand from her panties, holding his fingers to his lips as he licked off every drop of her arousal, "You are nothing short of delicious, love."

She blushed at his words, hiding her face in his chest before realizing what she had just done, "We can't do that again," she said, pushing him out of the way and jumping down from the counter, "It's not fair to Kol. I-I."

"You what?" Klaus suddenly spat, "You _love_ him? And how long do you suppose that will last before he leaves you like he does every other woman that shares his bed?"

She shook her head fiercely, "It's not like that. He loves me, Klaus. He would never hurt me."

"You just wait, sweetheart," he warned, visibly fuming, "He'll leave you and I'll be the only one here to pick up the pieces. You see, I know what it's like to be alone, abandoned by those who love you. I would never inflict it upon someone as sweet as yourself."

"Klaus…" she started, but he had already turned and left the room. She sighed when she heard the Compound door slam shut. She couldn't help wondering how she had managed to mess everything up in an hour. Her feelings were beyond complicated. She loved Kol, she really did. But part of her cared for Klaus as well.

The timer for the steaks went off and she carefully pulled them from the oven. She fixed the potatoes and plated up all of the food and took it to the formal dining room.

"Elijah?" She called up the stairs, "Dinner's ready!" She walked back into the dining room, taking Kol's usual seat.

Elijah walked in not even a minute later, taking his usual seat at the head of the large table. He looked at the food, smiling slightly, "It looks wonderful, Elena. I'm sure you had, ah, fun making it."

She groaned, "You didn't hear that, did you?" She served his plate and then her own, "It was just a simple lapse in judgment. It won't happen again," she promised.

Elijah picked up his fork, staring thoughtfully at the young doppelganger, "You personal escapades are no concern of mine, Elena. You're welcome to have relations with whomever you'd like."

"It's not like I have _relations_ with a lot of people," she was flustered, "I didn't plan to, uh."

"Fall into bed with Niklaus?" Elijah quipped, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Elijah!" She was appalled at his choice of words, but quickly relented. That's exactly what happened, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

They ate their food in silence, but Elena caught him staring at her every so often.

"What exactly was your arrangement with Niklaus?" Elijah asked, after he had finished his food.

Elena nearly choked on her wine as she calmed herself enough to reply, "Uh, no strings attached. Just sex. Kol and I weren't exactly together at that time and I didn't see a problem in using Klaus for a-a means of stress relief."

Elijah nodded, a grin playing at his lips, "And you honestly did not expect this outcome? Niklaus is extremely possessive; it's a Mikaelson trait."

"So, what you're saying is that I'm beyond stupid?"

He chuckled, standing up with his empty plate and walking towards the kitchen, "Not stupid, Elena. I just think you made the wrong choice."

She stared after him questioningly, standing up to go after him, "And who do you think I should've chose?"

Hands were suddenly on her waist and his dark voice was in her ear, "Me."

* * *

**Sorry, a bit of a cliffhanger! I hope you all forgive me in the next chapter! **

**Be sure to review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, guys! This chapter is kinda more smut than anything else. I felt that I had to make it up to you after that cliff hanger! **

**And thank you for all the reviews, I never got so many 'guest' ones on my other story, so it's nice to know that ya'll like it.**

**I decided to post this early, because I don't post on the weekends. I felt bad for the cliffy :( **

**I'll be back Monday! Enjoy!**

* * *

_She stared after him questioningly, standing up to go after him, "And who do you think I should've chose?"_

_Hands were suddenly on her waist and his dark voice was in her ear, "Me."_

* * *

Chapter 8

"What do you mean, Elijah?" Elena gasped at his forwardness. Sure, she knew that he had feelings for her, but she never thought he'd act on them.

"I can treat you better than both of my brothers," his voice was like velvet to her ears, "I'm older, wiser, and stronger than both of them put together. I can make you feel things you've only ever dreamt of."

Elena swallowed heard, trying to ignore the burning desire that was beginning between her legs, "E-Elijah, I d-don't think this is a-appropriate…"

His hands traveled to her chest, lightly caressing her breasts through her shirt, "Elena, I can smell you. I know you want this."

Elena's resolve broke. She turned to face him and pressed her lips against his passionately. Her mouth opened to him, their tongues dueling for dominance until his succeeded. He picked her up as her legs wound around his waist. Her core rubbed against him as their mouths moved in unison.

She couldn't believe that she was with the most noble original in the most ennoble position. She couldn't get enough of him; she wanted his hands, his mouth everywhere at the same time. He ignited a slow burning fire inside of her, her desire feeding the flame.

She wrenched her mouth from his and panted, "Bed. Now."

He didn't need to be told twice, he used vampire speed to whoosh them to his bedroom. He gently lay her down on his huge bed, stripping down to nothing as he gazed at her. She propped herself up on her elbows to enjoy the show.

Staring at Elijah in all his naked glory was enough to make Elena's panties drown in wetness. Klaus had indeed been a perfect specimen of a man, but Elijah was _the_ perfect specimen. In many ways Kol was still a boy, being only nineteen at the time of his transition. However, Elena still appreciated him because her body was just on the brink of being eighteen.

She'd never been with such a manly man and Elijah definitely fit the bill. His body was perfectly sculpted, having been turned in his prime. Wielding a sword as a human had done his body wonders. His muscles were more than apparent and it made her mouth water. She couldn't keep her eyes from traveling down his chest and the perfect 'v' of his hips. Her eyes widened at the sight of his manhood, nearly gasping at the sheer length and girth. She wasn't sure if he would ever fit inside her.

Elijah smirked, looking at her lusty expression, "I take it that you like what you see?" Elena, unable to form a coherent sentence, nodded at his words. He chuckled, "Take off your shirt, lovely Elena."

She obliged, practically ripping her shirt and bra off. He went to her and knelt in front of her. He slipped off her jeans slowly, gazing at her naked form in wonder. Though he had seen both Tatia and Katherine naked, Elena was something else entirely. He felt as if he was looking upon something forbidden and familiar at the same time. He rubbed circles on her hips, careful to avoid Klaus's marks on her olive skin.

"You are so gorgeous, princess," he breathed, tugging her panties down slowly. His breath skimmed across her most sensitive parts as her panties reached the floor.

"Please…'Lijah…" Elena begged, trying to feel more than a whisper of his mouth against her as he put her legs on his broad shoulders.

Elijah growled at her use of his childhood nickname, delving into her slick folds. His tongue caressed every inch of her swollen sex. His lips wrapped around her bundle of nerves and sucked firmly as he thrust two of his fingers deep inside her warm channel. She writhed in ecstasy under him, so close to unraveling by his hand.

"Cum for me, princess," Elijah coaxed, continuing to force his fingers inside of her, "Let me taste you."

Elena screamed, her young body unable to keep still as she thrust her hips towards his face. He drank her in greedily, not allowing a single drop of her arousal to be wasted. She whimpered under his relentless tongue, trying desperately to come down from her orgasmic high.

Elijah kissed his way back to her mouth, laving his tongue with hers. She could taste herself on his lips and couldn't help herself as a new wave of arousal washed over her. She felt the head of his cock brushing against her slick folds as she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer.

He chuckled at her eagerness, "Are you sure that you want this, Elena? It will ruin you for all others after me."

She didn't care about that right now, she only wanted him as deep inside of her as he could get, "Please 'Lijah. I need you."

"As you wish," he murmured, slamming inside of her and filling her to the hilt.

She screamed in pleasure, or pain, she wasn't really sure at this point. She felt her walls stretch deliciously around his manhood. He groaned as he hit home inside of her. She felt like she was made just for him. He took his time thrusting into her and she was grateful. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. He kissed her languidly as she thrust her hips against his, matching his movements.

Elena felt a familiar feeling creeping into her stomach. Elijah felt impossibly bigger inside of her and she couldn't help but chant his name like a prayer with every thrust. She bared her neck to him, fully knowing what an intimate act it was, but she couldn't seem to get close enough to him.

"Elena…" he murmured, looking at her bared neck, "I can't…"

Elena gasped, her walls fluttering around his cock, "Please, 'Lijah. I'm so close. Please."

He groaned. He was never one to disappoint a lady. He felt his fangs drop and the veins under his eyes darken. He brushed his fangs against the smooth skin of her neck as he kept his steady pace of thrusting into her tight heat. Elijah sunk his fangs into her neck as she screamed his name once more.

She came around his cock in an instant, gushing as she felt him draw her blood slowly. He could feel her feelings as he drank from her. He could see her past and he knew that she was the one for him. He picked up the pace; slamming into her with everything he had before she felt him spill his seed deep inside of her, her name falling like a prayer from his lips.

Elijah retracted his fangs from her neck and pulled out of her. He lay beside her and pulled her as close to him as she could get.

"Wow," she panted, trying to catch her breath, "I guess you weren't lying."

He chuckled, "About what, princess?"

"You ruined me for anyone else."

* * *

While Klaus and Kol were away, Elena and Elijah couldn't help but _play_. They spent most of their time in bed or on any relatively flat surface. Elijah was a very potent drug and Elena was a junkie. Her skin itched when he wasn't around.

They were catching their breath on the bedroom floor after another round of fun when Elena heard her phone ring from Kol's bedroom. She jumped up and whooshed to the sound, pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

_It's so wonderful to hear your voice, darling. I've missed you so much._

Elena giggled, "It's only been four days, Kol."

_Every second I'm away from you feels like a century. It's truly torture._

"When are you coming home?" she asked softly, sitting on the bed, "I miss you."

_That's actually why I'm calling. I'm waiting for my flight to arrive and then I'll be home._

"Really?" She squealed, "How long will it take? What time will you be here? Do you need me to pick you up from the airport? What do you want for dinner?"

_Darling, slow down. I'll be home late tonight. We'll have plenty of time for _fun_ things tomorrow. I must go, my flight's arrived. I love you, Elena._

"I know, Kol," she said, her heart fluttering, "Be safe."

_I always am._

Elena sighed as the call ended. For the first time since Kol left, she felt a dull ache in her chest that she hadn't realized was there. Sure, she enjoyed sleeping with Elijah, and Klaus, but Kol seemed to make her complete. She didn't need either brother when she had Kol.

Elijah walked in wearing only a pair of pajama pants, "Kol?" He asked, taking in her bright eyes and the excitement that seemed to roll off of her.

She nodded fast, "He's coming home tonight."

"Are you going to tell him about us?" Elijah asked, taking a seat next to her on Kol's bed, "Or would you prefer I tell him?"

Elena ran her hand through her tangled blonde hair, "Elijah…The past few days have been fun, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm with Kol."

Elijah's eyes darkened, "You have no intent to tell my brother?"

"I love him, 'Lijah. If I told him, it would destroy him."

Elijah angrily stood up, his eyes blazing at her, "And what of me, Elena? _I_ love you. Does that mean nothing?"

She shrunk back from the truth that rang in his words. How could she deny what she felt for him? How could she hurt him like Tatia and Katherine did?

"I _drank_ from you, Elena," he said, his eyes softening as he knelt in front of her and cupped her face in his hands, "I've never felt so connected to anyone else in my entire existence. I don't care about Kol. Call me selfish, but I only care about us."

Elena's eyes filled with tears, "Elijah…I don't want to hurt you, but I can't hurt Kol. He was there for me when everyone else abandoned me."

"I know," he sighed, brushing her tears away with his thumbs, "I thought I could ask you to choose, but I can't. I've loved you for so long, I can wait longer. I'll wait for as long as it takes."

He pressed his lips to her forehead before getting up and walking defeated from the room. She heard the Compound door click quietly shut as tears streamed down her cheeks once more.

* * *

Elena awoke late that night to a warm body creeping into bed behind her. She smiled, "When did you get home?"

Arms wound around her waist and pulled her closer to a hard chest, "I just got in, darling. And, might I add, I missed you so much." He kissed the back of her neck, causing goose bumps to rise on her arms.

She turned towards him and trailed her fingers down his cheek, admiring his perfect bone structure. "I love you so much, Kol," she whispered, looking into his chocolate eyes.

He smiled that dazzling smile of his at her, "I've been waiting for so long to hear your beautiful voice say that," he kissed her intensely, "I hope you haven't been too bored without me."

"You could always make it up to me," she said, smiling deviously as she straddled his hips.

"Is that right, darling?" he asked, admiring her naked form above him, "I couldn't imagine another way I'd want to spend my first night home." He palmed her breasts delicately, causing her to arch her back.

"Don't make me wait…Please," she begged, pressing her core against him.

He flipped them in a second, ripping off his clothes before he settled between her lithe legs. He kissed the sensitive flesh between her breasts as he pushed into her slick heat. A strange scent seemed to linger on her skin and, instantly recognizing it, his eyes flashed dangerously. He thrust into her harder and harder, trying to channel his anger into her pleasure.

She moaned loudly, trying to meet his thrusts and failing. She threw her head back, exposing the twin punctures to his view. He growled suddenly and placed his mouth over the bite mark, sucking it gently as his fangs dropped.

"Kol, please," Elena whimpered.

"I need to bite you, Elena," he said huskily against the soft skin of her neck, "I _need _to."

She nodded frantically, pulling him tighter against herself as the head of his cock hit that special place deep inside of her, "I know…" she panted, "Bite me, Kol. Now!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He carefully pierced the already existing wounds and drank from her. Elena screamed his name as loud as she could as she came around his magnificent cock.

As soon as her blood hit his tongue, he saw everything. He saw what had transpired between her and both of his brothers. He knew everything that she had done and how it made her feel. His first reaction was pure hatred for his siblings, knowing that they had used her body against her for their own agendas, but another feeling surfaced. He knew that she had chosen him even after being with Klaus and Elijah. She belonged to him.

After removing his fangs, he thrust into her with renewed vigor, wanting his release and hoping to induce her second one. She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them with vampire speed. She rode him for all it was worth, becoming a blur above him as her walls began fluttering around his cock once more. He pulled her down onto him hard, making her scream.

"Kol!" His name fell from her lips in a frenzied way as her orgasm overtook her with blinding intensity.

He thrust into her one final time before allowing his own release to come forward. He came deep inside of her as she collapsed into a panting mess on his chest.

"I love you, Elena," he said thickly, knowing that she would always choose him, "No matter what happens."

She kissed his chest softly, "I love you, too, Kol."

* * *

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahhhh! I hope you're all ready for this chapter. Things were going a little too perfect for Elena so I had to shake it up a bit!**

**I'm still not sure who she'll end up with, but this story still has quite a few chapters left.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Elena was nearly crushed by guilt whenever she looked at Kol. She felt like an awful person for everything she did. She didn't want to keep lying to him about what happened between her and his brothers.

She heard the shower turn off as she gathered her courage. She needed to tell him before things went too far.

_Things have already gone way _too_ far without telling the truth_, she thought bitterly.

"Darling, what do you think of going out for coffee this morning?" he asked as he sauntered out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist, "I feel like we haven't been out of bed in ages."

Elena blushed, keeping her eyes on the ground, "Kol…we need to talk."

She felt him sit next to her on the bed, his hand cupping her chin and making her look at him, "About what, darling?"

She was at the window in an instant, ignoring her nakedness as she avoided his gaze. If she had to look at him, she knew that wouldn't be able to say what she needed to. She steeled herself and took a deep breath, "When you were away, I did things I'm not proud of. I-I didn't mean for them to happen, I couldn't control myself. But that's not an excuse. I-I'm sorry."

Kol's arms were around her waist as soon as she finished. His breath was hot on the nape of her neck as she braced herself for his words.

"I already know," he murmured against her soft skin, "I forgive you, Elena. I know that you would never intentionally hurt me and I know none of it was your idea."

She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her. Yet, she still had a nagging feeling in her gut, "But…doesn't it bother you?"

He tensed against her, making her regret her question instantly, "Of course it does," his words were filled with venom, "You _fucked_ both of my brothers. I mean, what am I to expect? You fell into bed with me the first night we met in Canada. It seems to be a reflex for you when a man shows you a kindness."

Elena recoiled from his harsh words. She knew there was a truth to them, but not the one he was suggesting. She turned to face him, staring into the eyes that once held such love for her, "Is that all I am to you? A _whore_?" She stormed around the room, throwing on her discarded clothes before filling a suitcase with her clothes from home, "You know, coming here was nothing but a mistake. I should've listened to everyone else. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have let myself believe that I loved you."

She pulled on her converse, grabbed her suitcase and hightailed it down the stars. She got her coat from the foyer closet and headed to the door when a half naked Kol was suddenly blocking her exit.

"Don't leave," he begged, his eyes were wild as he searched hers, "I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't mean any of it. You asked and I had to be truthful! I was just angry!"

Elena shrugged, the little switch inside of her begging to be flipped. She didn't want to feel what he had done to her heart. She didn't want to remember what he really _thought_ of her. She didn't want to feel the guilt of what she had done to him. She squared her shoulders and stared at him in disgust, "And now I'm angry," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder as her words dripped with malice, "And I don't want to see you. I don't want to be around you. I don't even want to be in the same state as you."

Kol's body sagged in defeat, "Please, Elena. I love you." He saw her beautiful brown eyes cloud over before they became empty; emptiness he recognized all too well.

"That doesn't matter anymore. Goodbye, Kol," she flicked the hand that rested on his shoulder with vampire speed and strength, effectively breaking his neck.

Elena unceremoniously kicked his crumpled body out of her way before opening the front door of the Compound and walking out.

* * *

Being in the car for fifteen hours is hard, even when you're a vampire. She had compelled a car from some random stranger in The Quarter and drove. She allowed the car to follow a seemingly familiar path in her mind before realizing where her borderline humanity-less subconscious was taking her.

_Now Entering Mystic Falls Virginia_.

She cringed as she read the sign, but knew she had to start here. If she had stayed in New Orleans, she would've flipped the switch, no question. At least being in Mystic Falls removed her from the problem. As long as she kept her mind off of the Mikaelsons, she could hold onto the tiny shred of humanity she seemed to have left.

She drove past the remains of her childhood home and, while her heart ached for her to stop, she kept driving. The car puttered up the familiar long drive of a beautiful vintage boarding house. She sighed, getting out of the car and walking to the large doors. Elena held her breath as she knocked on the doors, praying for the right person to answer.

The door opened revealing a man with raven black hair and ice blue eyes. His eyes clouded and cleared in record time as he took her appearance in. "Elena."

Her name sounded so sweet on his lips and it took everything she had not to collapse in his arms and tell him everything that had happened in the previous months.

"Hi," Elena said shyly, "I just got into town and I was hopping I could stay with you for a little while," she talked so fast that her words jumbled together, "I'm really sorry about how I acted when I didn't have my humanity on. I never meant to be such a bitch to you, but I was just so _happy_ to be my own person for the first time in so long. I messed things up in New Orleans, I thought I was in love and I know that I'm just not capable of that yet."

"Slow down," Damon said, his eyes wide as he stared at her, "We can work through this."

She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I really am sorry, Damon."

He took her in his arms, smoothing her hair from her face, "I know. It's okay." He led her inside, sitting her on a barstool in the kitchen as he pulled a glass out, "So how'd your humanity get flipped back on?"

She looked down, "Elijah accidently helped me. He went into my dreams and then I saw Jeremy and everything came rushing back."

Damon nodded, pouring her a glass of bourbon and handing her a blood bag. She tore into it gratefully, downing the contents in record time, "Sorry, I haven't fed since yesterday."

"How long do you think you'll stay?" He asked, taking a swig of his own glass.

"Uh, a couple weeks at most. If it's a problem, I can check into a hotel."

He snorted, "It's not a problem, Elena. I don't mind that you're staying here," he wagged his eyebrows at her, "I just need to let Blondie know that she can throw you a 'welcome home' party."

* * *

"How could you have let her leave?" Klaus roared as he came back from the Bayou due to Elijah's urgent call.

Kol huffed, "It's not like I _let her leave_, Nik. She broke my neck and left."

"Kol, what did you say to her?" Elijah asked. He was always the voice of reason, trying to solve things logically.

They sat in the parlor, all of them angry for letting Elena slip away. Bourbon in hand, they discussed their strategy for bringing her home.

"I said some things I wasn't proud of, okay?" Kol said, running a frantic hand through his dark hair, "I apologized and she flipped her damn switch."

"So she's god knows where, pissed off, and humanity-less? This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" Klaus sneered, glaring daggers at his younger brother.

Kol stood and paced the large room. He knew what he said was wrong. He knew that she deserved so much better than him. He had already accepted her actions and then he had to go and let his damned ego get in the way. He had to assert his dominance in their relationship and let her know that future indiscretions would never be tolerated. Yet, he managed to accuse her of being a harlot and make her run from him.

"She won't want to see me," Kol sighed miserably and then looked pointedly at Klaus, "And she sure as hell won't want to see you."

"So, what, are you saying that we send Elijah?" Klaus said incredulously.

Elijah smirked ever so slightly, "I have no objections to that, however, I feel that we should give her some space. Allow her to figure out her feelings."

"She has no humanity, brother!" Klaus yelled, "A few days could mean a few dozen innocent lives taken. And we all know how she acted when her switch was flipped back last time. I will _not_ walk on eggshells again."

Kol had Klaus pinned against the far wall in a matter of seconds, his forearm digging into his brother's windpipe, "You will walk on bloody _eggshells_ if you want her to come back home or you will leave. I won't allow you to ruin my mate's life."

Klaus shoved him away, "This is my home. My empire. She was simply a _fuck_ and nothing more," he shoved his feelings for Elena deep inside himself, he couldn't let his weakness surface, "If she so chooses to return, then so be it."

Klaus strode from the room, anger permeating the air around him. Kol looked at Elijah desperately, "I need you to go to her, brother. I need her back. I can't live without her."

Elijah nodded slightly, thinking back on what Kol had said earlier. Elijah was practically positive that Elena was _his _mate. How could Kol be so certain? He had to figure out what was going on.

"I'll leave for Mystic Falls tomorrow morning," Elijah said casually, "I can't guarantee that she'll come back with me, but I will do my best."

Kol's face broke out in a relieved smile, "Thank you, Elijah. Will you call me when you know something?"

"Of course," he answered, staring hard at his brother, "I'll let you know if I find her."

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all like this one! We'll learn more in the next chapter ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Elena! Oh my God! Where have you been? I've missed you so much!" Caroline grabbed Elena in a bear hug, cutting off her air supply.

Elena awkwardly hugged the blonde back, "I missed you, too, Care. But you're breaking my ribs."

Caroline jumped back and grinned at Elena sheepishly, "I'm just so happy to see you!"

The pair walked back into the Salvatore living room, joining a drinking Damon.

"So when's the party?" Damon asked, swirling his bourbon around in his glass.

Caroline clasped her hands together, "Tonight! I've already made all the plans and the decorators will be here soon!"

Elena sighed internally. Of course Caroline wouldn't waste any time in alerting the whole damned town that she had returned. She hadn't even been back for twelve hours and already a party was being prepared in her honor. She managed to tune out Caroline as she let her thoughts wander to Kol. _Kol_. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed him so much she was physically sick. When she woke up this morning, she had barely made it to the bathroom before the blood bag she drank when she arrived came up with a vengeance.

She shook her head, effectively shaking the thoughts away. It was probably just nerves.

"Earth to Elena?" Caroline's voice flitted through her thoughts, "Do you have a dress? Or do I need to take you shopping? Oh, but I have to wait here for the flowers…"

Damon stood up, tipping his glass back and finishing his bourbon, "I'll take her. That way I don't have to be here while you transform my beautiful home into _party central_."

"Oh be quiet, Damon," Caroline chided, smacking his arm lightly, "Everyone knows you enjoy _party central_."

Damon smirked and looked at Elena, "You ready to go now? The faster we're out of the house, the better."

"Yeah, let me grab a coat."

* * *

"Damon, what about this one?" Elena exited the dressing room in a stunning red dress. It was modest with a beaded bodice and a flared skirt that reached just below her knees.

He considered, "I love red, but I think you'd look better in the one I chose."

She sighed, returning to the dressing room and shimmying out of the dress. She held up the one that Damon picked out and quickly put it on. It was black and fell just above her knees, made out of a type of silk that seemed to hug her body perfectly.

"Alright, if this isn't good enough then I'm not going," she stated as she walked out of the dressing room for, hopefully, the final time.

She watched Damon's eyes light up as he took her in, "Perfect."

She changed back into her street clothes and walked to the register, Damon in tow. She handed the dress to the cashier who smiled brightly.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?"

Elena nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"That's great," the cashier said as she rung up the dress and placed it in a bag, "That'll be $72.85. Will you be using cash or credit?"

Elena fumbled, suddenly realizing she forgot her purse at the boarding house. She reached into her coat pocket as a last attempt. She smiled as she pulled out a credit card that had long been forgotten to be returned. She handed it over to the cashier.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mikaelson. Have a great rest of the day!"

"Thanks," Elena mumbled as she took her bag and Kol's card, very aware of Damon's ice blue eyes boring into her.

"So…_Mrs. Mikaelson_?" Damon asked as they were driving home.

She sighed, "The lady probably thought I was using my husband's card. Not a big deal."

"Why do you have Kol's card?"

Elena noticed Damon's death grip on the steering wheel, "It was just for while I was staying with him. I guess I forgot to give it back."

He nodded curtly, clearly still upset about her time spent with the youngest male original.

* * *

Helping Caroline set up seemed to keep her mind from wandering to places she would rather it didn't.

When six o'clock rolled around, Elena couldn't help but sigh. Sure, she would be mingling with her friends and people she'd known since before she could talk, but small talk wouldn't do anything to keep her mind busy.

Elena went to Damon's room to get ready. She pulled on the dress that she bought earlier and gracefully put on a simple pair of black heels. She went into the bathroom and styled her hair in a simple up-do and applied minimal makeup. She didn't feel like going all out tonight.

_It's not like Kol's here to impress_, she thought idly.

As soon as she had that thought, she pushed it from her mind. She couldn't think about the man she left on the floor with a broken neck. She couldn't let that guilt in. She refused to.

A knock sounded against the door.

"Come in," she called, fixing a pin in her hair that had come loose.

The door opened and Damon walked in, "You look gorgeous, 'Lena."

She blushed, "Thanks, Damon," she looked at him worriedly, "How many people are here?"

"Not many," he replied, grinning as her expression lighting up, "Just the normal gang and, of course, the entire population of Mystic Falls."

She scowled, "You're such an ass."

"With a smokin' ass," he winked, "And don't you forget that."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Come on, Mr. Smokin' Ass, we've got a party to endure."

* * *

Elijah had just arrived in Mystic Falls. He knew it was inevitable that she would go running back to the Salvatores. He was careful not to make his presence known quite yet; he had wanted to observe the situation before dragging her home kicking and screaming.

She seemed happy, mingling amongst her friends as he watched from a secluded window outside. He had to admit that she looked absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair was swept on top of her head, her natural beauty enhanced by just a hint of makeup, and her body was perfectly on display in a body clinging black cocktail dress. Elijah had to practice every ounce of his strength not to rush into the party and throw her over his shoulder before taking her back to his hotel room and having his wicked way with her.

He focused his vampire hearing on Elena and her friends; desperate to hear whatever she had to say.

"What made you come home, Elena?" The blonde, Caroline, Elijah recalled, asked, "I thought sex with an original was enough to keep a girl _happy_ for like ever."

Elena blushed, God how he missed that, "Maybe sex with _one_ original is."

"Elena! Are you saying you slept with two of them?" The witch's voice seemed scandalized as Caroline's mouth dropped open in surprise.

Elena bit her lip and looked away, murmuring, "Three of them…"

"Elena Marie Gilbert, you little skank!" Caroline screeched, smacking her friend on her arm, "How was it? Like, I know how Klaus is, but how are Kol and Elijah? I bet they're not as good as the big bad hybrid."

"With Kol, it's like every part of me is fixed, like I'm not broken anymore. Everything feels perfect, like it's meant to be when I'm with him. And he's absolutely magnificent in bed, whether it's soft and slow or hard and rough, he knows exactly how to, well, you know."

Caroline laughed, "Finally! I've been waiting for you to actually get some! Now we just have to convince Bonnie to get back out there!"

"Shut up, Care," Bonnie said haughtily, "But what about Elijah? He seems more…domesticated."

Elena snorted, "He's anything but _domesticated_. I could hardly keep my hands off of him. He's had over a millennium of experience and _oh my God_ he didn't waste a second of it. He's intense, but sweet and he's perfect at absolutely everything in the bedroom. And don't even get me started on that body of his. Yum!"

Elijah felt his pride swell. He knew that he was better than both of his brothers and now it seemed it was true in more ways than one.

"So…you're attracted to all three of them?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

Elena sighed, "Yes. I feel an indescribable pull whenever I'm around them. But when I'm around all of them at the same time, my feelings for Kol instantly override my feelings for Klaus and Elijah."

"Interesting…" The witch said, deep in thought.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Besides being with three undeniably hot guys. Uh, hello, no!" Caroline laughed.

"Can you come over tomorrow, Elena? I have a spell I want to try."

"Sure, no problem."

"Okay, okay. Enough chitchat and not enough vodka. Come on, girls, let's go get some more drinks!" Caroline suggested, leading the group out of Elijah's hearing.

He sighed; he didn't want to report to Kol that she was here. He didn't want Elena to be dragged away from her happy home. And what was more interesting was that she seemed to have her humanity intact; she hadn't flipped the switch as Kol previously said. He was interested in what the witch was going on about. What in the world would she need to see Elena for regarding her sex life?

Elijah pondered what to tell Kol as he walked back to his hotel. He knew that he had to say something soon or else Kol would come looking for himself. He pulled out his phone as he entered the room, dialing the familiar number.

_Did you find her?_

Kol's voice rang through as soon as Elijah dialed, "No, she's not in Mystic Falls. I'm going to go to the Salvatores' tomorrow and see if either of them have heard from her."

_Elijah, I need her back. I'm freaking out. Klaus hasn't been home since you left and there seems to be a steady stream of bodies piling up in the Bayou._

Elijah cursed, "Of course our brother would be acting out in this childish way," he ran his hand through his hair as he said on the plush hotel bed, "Like I said, I'll talk to the Salvatores tomorrow and see if they've heard anything about her whereabouts. However, it doesn't seem that she'd come back here, especially when she's abandoned her humanity once again."

_I know, it was just my hope that she would. Thank you, Elijah. I'll look forward to your call tomorrow._

The line went dead and Elijah huffed out a sigh of relief. He had to try to keep Elena from leaving Mystic Falls until she talked to her witch. He had to know if her love for him and his brothers was an underlying issue that magic could solve.

* * *

Elena had finally got out of the bath. After all the mingling and high heel wearing, she was exhausted. She hadn't drank a single drop of alcohol; she didn't want to make a fool out of herself after all. She shrugged into a plush robe, padding over to the bed and practically collapsing onto it.

She couldn't help it as her thoughts traveled to Kol. She missed him so much. She missed feeling his body next to hers and his gentle hands against her. More than anything, she wanted to pack up what little she had and go running back to New Orleans. But she couldn't. She had just gotten home and Caroline and Bonnie were happy to finally have her back.

Elena's mind kept going back to Kol's touches as desire pooled between her legs. She opened her robe and allowed her hand to trail down her stomach to the tops of her thighs. Her fingers rubbed through her wet folds, stopping to circle her swollen bundle of nerves.

Memories of Kol fueled her panting. His hands on her, the way he used her body for both of their pleasure. She stifled a moan as she remembered just what he felt like inside of her. She forced two fingers into her slick channel as she moaned quietly into the room. When she finally clenched around her fingers and her body practically exploded into orgasm, she remembered how Kol would always say that he loved her after letting her body relax.

She curled onto her side and let the tears flow. She missed Kol. She knew that she shouldn't after the way he treated her, but she couldn't help it. She felt like a part of her was missing and she knew it was him.

She loved him.

* * *

**Be sure to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So excited for this chapter! Hopefully it'll explain a lot more for you guys! Ahhhhh! Enjoy!**

**Also, shout out to Christina because she asked so nicely ;)**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Alright, here I am. Bright eyed and bushy tailed," Elena yawned tiredly as she arrived to Bonnie's at nearly eight in the morning.

"Thanks for coming, 'Lena. I know you must be tired," Bonnie said apologetically, ushering her blonde friend inside. She led them to the living room where her grimoire and candles were already spread out.

Elena took a seat on the ground near the unlit candles. "So what's up, Bon? You were being pretty cryptic last night."

"I think you have a pull to the Mikaelsons' that isn't entirely in your control. A doppelganger thing."

"Oh," Elena said softly. It was a bit of a relief to her. She didn't want to be stuck between brothers. Again.

"Just give me a sec," Bonnie said as she focused on the candles, lighting them instantly. She held her hands out to Elena, who grasped them firmly, "Stay still and try to clear your mind. Phesmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Ceras, Uenes Phesmatos Et Sonos, Ex Tutam Exum Lamia Matus."

Elena jumped back as if she had been shocked, "What the hell was that?"

"That was confirmation," Bonnie sighed, getting up and blowing out the candles, "I'm not really sure how to say this…"

"Bonnie, just tell me."

"It is a doppelganger thing. You're experiencing your ancestors emotions and attractions."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked, dumbfounded.

Bonnie sat back down, looking Elena in the eyes, "Tatia was attracted to Klaus. Katherine was attracted to Elijah. And, apparently, you're attracted to Kol. It means that the feelings you feel towards Klaus and Elijah aren't completely yours; you have no control over them."

"So, I'm being _possessed_ by Tatia and Katherine to do their sexual bidding?" Elena snorted, "You've got to be kidding me."

Bonnie shook her head, "It explains why you're drawn to all of them, but your feelings for Kol override everything else because that's _your_ choice. Not Katherine's or Tatia's."

"Great," she rolled her eyes. She couldn't get a break from Katherine even if the bitch was dead. She sighed and looked at Bonnie, "How do we fix it?"

The witch shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I have to look for a de-possession spell or an unlinking spell. It could take some time. I'm sorry, 'Lena."

"It's fine, Bon. I understand," Elena said, standing up and heading for the door, "I'm going to head out. I need some time to process all of this. Call me if you find something, okay?"

"I will. Promise," Bonnie said, forcing a smile.

"Thanks, Bon. I'll see you later."

* * *

Elijah couldn't believe his ears as he listened in on Elena and her witch. It would explain so much, but cause so many complications. Elijah had fallen in love with Elena. He had long forgotten his Katerina, knowing that she would never be the same girl he met five hundred years ago.

He pulled out his phone as he walked away from the girls.

"Kol, I talked to the Salvatores today," Elijah started, weaving an intricate plan in his head, "They seem to believe she has left for Europe after leading her trail to Canada."

_Are you sure? What would she be doing there?_

"Getting away from anything that reminds her of her humanity, I would presume. Would you like me to go to Europe or would you prefer to?"

_I'll go. I'll stay as long as it takes to find her._

Elijah smiled to himself, "If you need help, don't hesitate to call. I'm going to head to Canada and see if I can find any hints."

_Thank you, brother._

"You're welcome, Kol."

Elijah ended the call. He had secured Elena's happiness for the moment. Europe would take months for Kol to comb through; he had time.

* * *

_One month later_

"Damon! Do you want anything from the Grill?" Elena called up the stairs of the boarding house as she slipped on her converse. She had been there for a month already and she seemed to always be hungry. She pulled on her coat and shouted up the stairs again, "Damon!"

"I heard you, I heard you," he said, annoyed as he walked down the stairs, "Can I buy alcohol?"

Elena snorted, "Unfortunately, that's not on their takeout menu. Anything else you want?"

"No," he shook his head as he smiled, "Are you ever going to stop eating? Or is it your vampire hormones going crazy? You've got to watch it, you know. Don't want to ruin that perfect figure of yours."

"Ha!" She practically fell on the floor laughing, "Vampires don't have hormones and it's not like I can gain weight anyway."

Damon pursed his lips slightly, "I think that shirt begs to differ with you, 'Lena."

She looked down and noticed a slight bump and shrugged it off, "It's probably from how much blood I've been drinking," and then she realized what he was really saying, "Don't you dare call me fat, Mr. Salvatore!"

"I wasn't going to say fat," he smiled, holding up his hands in mock surrender, "I was going to say _curvy_."

She smacked his arm and grabbed her purse, stopping at the door, "Last chance, food or no food?"

"No food," he sighed, walking into the parlor.

"Okay, bye then, grumpy pants!"

Elijah had become increasingly aware of Elena's habits. He still lurked in the shadows, updating Kol when it only seemed necessary. Kol had begun getting frustrated; every 'lead' on Elena would disappear into thin air as soon as he got close. Elijah had been busy setting up the fake leads to detour his brother, however he was nearing the end of his journey. Kol had made it through Europe much faster than Elijah had anticipated.

Elijah followed a safe distance behind Elena as she drove to the Mystic Grill, wanting to know why she kept getting food even though she didn't require it. Her food outings had increased drastically in the past two weeks, more so than just keeping up appearances in the town. He had first suspected that she was meeting someone, but she would just pick up the food and leave. It confused him. He didn't understand why she was spending so much money just to eat something that didn't benefit her.

Elena had spent a lot of time with Bonnie trying to break whatever link she had to Elijah and his brothers. Most of the time, Elena would end up so exhausted that she'd sleep on the couch as the witch studied her family's grimoires. She slept a lot for someone who didn't need it and it only served to puzzle Elijah further. He began to worry for her and her health, even though he knew that that was entirely ridiculous; vampires don't get sick.

He watched her walk into the Grill and come out with two bags full of food. As she got in her car, she opened one of the boxes and popped multiple fries in her mouth as she drove back to the boarding house. He decided against following her and headed back to his hotel room.

He had decided that he was actually going to go to Canada to keep up the ruse of being helpful. He quickly took out his phone and texted Kol his soon-to-be location in Canada. He packed up what little he brought with him and made his way to the airport. Elena was happy and safe. She could stay that way a little longer until Kol found her and Elijah would do his best to detour his brother as long as possible. Even if that meant spending a ridiculous amount of time in Canada.

* * *

Night rolled around and Elena found herself at Bonnie's once again. She lounged on the couch, watching a bad romantic movie that reminded her of what a disaster is was trying to make Kol sit through one. Bonnie sat in front of her, on the floor, flipping through a grimoire she had recently acquired from an aunt of hers.

"Yes!" Bonnie screeched, jumping up and rushing to grab candles from their respectable places around the room.

"What?" Elena was startled at her friend's outburst. She sat up fully on the couch, watching Bonnie set candles on the ground in a large circle.

Bonnie lit the candles and pulled Elena into the circle on the ground, "I found the unlinking spell. It should work!"

"Seriously? Oh thank God!" Elena sighed happily. She was ready to go back to New Orleans and see Kol again. She missed him, but she hadn't wanted to face him again until 'her' feelings for Klaus and Elijah were gone completely. She wanted to be fair to him, he deserved that much.

The dark skinned witch grabbed the blonde's hands and muttered something in Latin as the candles flickered around them. Bonnie's brows furrowed in concentration, her nose started to bleed as she repeated the spell over and over again.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked; she didn't want Bonnie to overexert herself.

Bonnie pulled her hands away from Elena, "I can't do it. The ancestors said that I couldn't interfere with a life. But you aren't alive, Elena," she turned back to her grimoire, reading the spell over again. She stopped dead as she read what was written at the bottom of the page in hardly legible script. Her mouth dropped open as she mumbled, "That can't be possible."

"What can't be possible?" Elena squeaked, grabbing the grimoire from her friend, reading where Bonnie had been pointing, "_This spell will be void if it interferes with the life of a child_. 'Life of a child'? What does that mean, Bonnie?"

Bonnie shook her head, "It means that I can't perform the spell without it having consequences on a child," she reached her hand out and set it on Elena's mostly flat stomach and sighed, "Your child, Elena. You're pregnant."

Elena snorted, "I'm a vampire, Bonnie. We don't get pregnant."

"You can if you've had sex with your mate," the witch shook her head, "And since you've had sex with all three of them, you can't know who it is."

"My _mate_? Whoa, whoa. I just became a vampire, it takes decades, centuries even, to find your mate. You must have made a mistake."

Bonnie bit her lip and sighed, "Magic doesn't lie, Elena. You're pregnant."

* * *

Damon's eyes flew open as he heard the door to the boarding house slam closed.

"What the hell? This house is practically an antique!" He roared as he went into the foyer, ready to decapitate whoever had the audacity to be careless with his home. He stopped when he saw a crying Elena. His eyes softened as he took in her ragged appearance, "What's wrong? What happened?"

She sniffled, wiping the running mascara from her cheeks, "Bonnie told me I'm pregnant," she paused, letting him take in her words, "And I have to go back to New Orleans. I can't keep this from Kol. I can't keep it from them, Damon." She ran away from him, up the stairs.

"Uh-Bu-" Damon stuttered. The girl he loved was carrying the youngest original's child and he was not happy. He composed himself as climbed up the stairs after her, "Are you sure it's his? Are you sure you're even pregnant?"

Elena went into her room and started packing the things she had brought with her, "Magic doesn't lie, Damon," she repeated Bonnie's words as she threw her clothes haphazardly into the open suitcase before a lie slipped from her lips, "And it has to be his, I haven't been with anyone else."

Damon sighed, "Do you want me to drive you?"

She gathered up the rest of her stuff and put it by the door, "No, but if you could help me get this all in the car, that would be great."

He nodded and put all of her belongings into the car, helping her inside as well. He looked her over carefully, giving her a tight-lipped smile, "I'll miss you. It's been great having you back, even if we weren't actually together."

She put her hand on his cheek, "I know. I love you, Damon. Thank you for helping me. I don't know what I would've done without you."

He backed away from the car as she drove down the long driveway. She paused at the end and gave him a wave before she set out to the highway. He waved back; knowing that the girl he loved was headed away from him yet again. He'd never get the girl of his dreams, but as long as she was happy and taken care of, he'd be happy, too.

* * *

**Please review!**

**~Grace**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mostly fluff, but still important! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Elena felt nervous as she approached the door of the Compound. It was late afternoon and the sun beat down on her. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't help but feel as if she were intruding somewhere she didn't belong. She knocked on the door gently and waited with baited breath. She hoped it was Kol who would answer the door. Minutes passed and the door remained shut. She sighed and took out the house key she had kept.

The door swung open and revealed a gruesome sight: dead bodies littered the foyer of the Compound. Elena held her breath to keep the stench from making her vomit. She put her hand over her nose and called out, "Kol? Are you home?" She had hoped that this wasn't Kol's backlash for her leaving him.

She walked upstairs, carefully avoiding the already decomposing bodies, "Kol?"

Elena gasped as Klaus appeared in front of her, "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," he said, looking her over with malice, "You left over a month ago and now you have to nerve to walk right back into my home? My kingdom?"

"Klaus, it wasn't like that," she said, backing away from the angry hybrid, "I just had to get away. Kol made me feel cheap and I needed an out."

He pinned her against the wall, his hand pressed extremely hard against her windpipe, "I knew you'd come crawling back to me. It was only a matter of time, love," his eyes changed, an orb of yellow surrounding his black pupil, "And now I'm going to make you suffer." He reared his head back, exposing his fangs and lunged for her throat.

"I'm pregnant!" Elena screeched right before his teeth made contact with her skin.

"What?" He pulled back, his eyes changing back to their normal sea blue color as his skin paled, "Pregnant? It's mine, isn't it?"

Elena continued to grip his hand, trying to pry it from her throat, "I don't know! It's one of yours!"

Klaus dropped his hand and pulled her close to him. He searched her eyes desperately, "Are you sure you're pregnant?" She nodded her head and he continued, "It has to be mine. I'm the only one that can procreate."

She pulled away from him, "But I can't! I'm a vampire, not a werewolf. I can't have children unless I've found my mate."

"We're mates?" Klaus's voice was barely above a whisper, "We'd have to exchange blood to find out," he bit into his wrist and held it out to her.

She pushed his arm away, "No, Klaus. Elijah and Kol deserve to know, too, before we do anything. Either of them could be my mate, as well."

Klaus nodded, swallowing his pride. He wanted to be her mate more than he wanted anything else in the world. To have a child that wouldn't be taken from him by its mother seemed like a dream come true. He needed her, her love, and their child.

He noticed her body sagging with exhaustion. He picked her up and, to his surprise, she didn't fight it. He carried her to Kol's room, knowing that's where she wanted to be. He smiled, "How long was your flight?"

She yawned sleepily, "I didn't fly, I drove. I left late last night."

Klaus's eyes flashed with anger, he didn't want her driving and endangering _his_ new baby.

He lay her down on Kol's bed, gently taking off her shoes and laying the blanket over her. He kissed her forehead, "Sleep, sweetheart. You need it."

Elena's eyes fluttered closed as she listened to his soothing words and she drifted into oblivion.

* * *

Elijah had been trekking around Canada, enjoying himself as he kept in touch with Kol. He sat in his hotel room with a glass of bourbon as night fell. His phone buzzed in his suit pocket and he pulled it out. Klaus's name flashed across the screen and he sighed.

"Hello, Niklaus," Elijah said calmly, "What can I do for you?"

_Hello, brother. I have some news you might me interested in._

"Oh? And what might that be?"

_Elena showed up earlier this evening._

"What?" Elijah's voice was sharper than he intended.

_She's sleeping right now. I wanted to call you before I gave Kol a ring. She drove all the way from Mystic Falls, believe it or not. She also had some interesting news of her own._

Elijah cursed under his breath. He thought that she must've told Klaus about what the witch had said; the doppelganger attraction. He pulled himself together, "And what is that, Niklaus?"

_Now, I'm going to leave this part out when I call Kol. I don't need him freaking out more than necessary. But…Elijah…she's pregnant._

Elijah froze. The food, the tiredness, the weird acting. Everything made sense now. His _possible _mate was carrying their child. He smiled to himself, "I'll catch the first flight home. I will call Kol myself, Niklaus. I'd rather come home and call on one of our witches to confirm her story."

_Sounds good, brother. See you soon._

* * *

Elijah could barely contain his emotions as he flew home. He restrained himself from kicking the Compound's door open, not wanting to upset Elena. He walked into a dozen or so humans scrubbing the floors free of blood. His nose wrinkled at the overwhelming scent of bleach. He made his way to the staircase as Klaus descended.

"Ah, brother. Finally arrived I see."

"Where's Elena, Niklaus?" Elijah's voice was more clipped than he would've liked, but he couldn't contain himself any longer.

Klaus's eyes grew dark, "She's in Kol's room, still sleeping. I didn't want to disturb her."

Elijah sidestepped Klaus and went up the stairs, pausing at Kol's bedroom. He took a breath and gently opened the door. Seeing Elena's sleeping form in the bed was enough to make the frustration and worry from the past few months wash away. To know that she was safe and warm was enough to make his undead heart soften.

He walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it, running his hand up and down her blanket clad leg. She moved slightly, making cute noises as she readjusted herself comfortably.

Her eyes opened and looked at Elijah. She smiled, smiling slightly, "Hi,"

"Hello, princess," a genuine smile overcame his face as he gazed at her beautiful face, "How are you feeling?"

Elena wiggled, stretching out the muscles that were tightening by driving for fifteen hours. She sat up in bed and yawned, "I'm okay. Just really hungry."

"Food or blood?"

"Blood. I haven't fed since I left Mystic Falls," she muttered. She shouldn't have been so careless with her feeding habits. Elijah blurred downstairs as soon as she had made her decision, returning in a blink of an eye with two blood bags.

He handed her one, which she immediately sunk her fangs into, "It's not smart for you to neglect feeding in your, ah, current condition."

Elena groaned as she finished the first bag, "Klaus told you?"

Elijah's eyes darkened considerably, "I have a right to know, Elena. That child you're carrying could be any of ours. You know that."

"I know," she sighed as she agreed, "I just really wanted to tell Kol first, but when Klaus almost killed me, it sorta just came out."

His eyes widened as his jaw ticked, "Excuse me, he almost _what_?"

"He was just angry, I took care of it," Elena said quickly, "It's not a big deal. He was mad at me for leaving and I can't say that I blame him. I took the easy way out after what Kol said."

"What exactly did Kol say? He refused to disclose that information."

She looked down, fiddling with the empty blood bag in her lap, "He, uh, pretty much called me a whore. I know that I had it coming, I just didn't think I'd hear that coming from him."

Elijah placed his fingers on her chin, tilting her face to look at him, "You are not a whore, Elena. And you never will be. My brother has never been very eloquent with his choice of words. I'm sorry he said those things to you. I woman should never hear those words coming from the man she loves."

"Thank you, Elijah," she smiled gently, "Have you heard from Kol?"

Elijah nodded, "I called him this morning. I would rather him hear from me than Klaus. I also left out the bit about you being pregnant. I thought you'd like to tell him that yourself. He should arrive later tonight."

"Thank you," she repeated, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

"Is Elena alright?" Klaus asked as Elijah walked into the parlor.

"Yes, she's fine. She was going to take a shower and then try to sleep some more," he explained as he poured himself a glass of bourbon, "So, what happened here? I assume the bleach and blood stains are not a coincidence."

Klaus smiled wolfishly, "We both know that I have a bit of a sadistic side, brother. I couldn't help but have a little party until our girl returned."

"Don't tell me that she walked in on that, Niklaus," Elijah warned.

"It wasn't intentional," Klaus reasoned, "I didn't know she was coming home. I made sure to have it all cleaned up by the time she woke and look at that. It's clean!"

Elijah shook his head, "Kol will be arriving sometime tonight. I think it's only fair that we give Elena and Kol time to work everything out without our eavesdropping."

"I won't leave my child alone with Kol."

"And how do you know it's yours, Niklaus?"

"Well, considering I've already fathered one child and you and Kol have each fathered none, I'd say the odds are most definitely in my favor."

Elijah sighed, "Your logic is flawed. Elena can have a child with her mate and since she has had relations with all three of us, there's no knowing who the rightful father is just yet."

"You just wait," Klaus smiled, "It'll turn out to be mine."

* * *

Kol sighed as he arrived at the Compound. His nerves had crept up on him, leaving his stomach with a sinking feeling of guilt. Just upstairs was the love of his life, lying in his bed. He was about to go upstairs when a figure whooshed in front of him.

"Elijah," Kol nodded curtly at his brother, clearly upset about the barrier between him and Elena.

"Before you see Elena, I want to make sure that your intentions toward her are not malicious," the elder brother warned.

"Of course they aren't," Kol said, slightly bewildered by Elijah's concern.

Elijah sighed, "She's very fragile right now, Kol. She needs compassion and understanding."

"I heard you," Kol bit out, very impatient now, "Now let me see my mate."

Elijah gracefully moved aside, masking his hurt carefully as he watched Kol climb the stairs.

Kol silently opened his door and slunk inside, closing the door behind him just as silently. He walked to the bed, sighing in relief as he heard Elena snore lightly. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt before getting into bed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close against him.

She stirred and placed her hand on his. Her sleepy voice was enough to make him melt, "Kol?"

He nestled his face in her hair, pulling her closer, "I'm here, darling. Don't worry."

He felt her shake with silent sobs, "I'm so sorry, Kol. I-"

"I know. It's all right. You're here now and that's all that matters," he placed a kiss to the top of her head, "Now go back to sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

She nodded reluctantly, falling back into slumber once again.

* * *

**Review please!**

**~Grace**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Elena woke up to sun streaming across her face. She sighed in contentment as she felt Kol's arms tighten around her waist. She stretched and gasped when she felt a strange flutter in her stomach.

"Are you hungry already?" Kol said against her hair as he rubbed her stomach softly, "What do you want for breakfast, darling?"

She turned to face him, practically crying at how beautiful he was. His beautiful brown eyes, his flawless pale skin, his strong jaw line, his straight nose. She sighed, "Kol, we still need to talk."

He kissed her nose, "I know. I'm sorry for what I said before you left. It was wrong and immature. I was just frustrated and hurt, but it's okay now. As long as you decide to forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you," Elena said, staring into his pleading eyes, "I just have something else I need to tell you."

Kol stiffened, his arms turning to iron around her, "What is it?"

She looked down, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach, "I'm-" her stomach fluttered uncontrollably, making her blush.

"Hungry," He finished for her, smiling.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not hungry."

"Tell your stomach that," he quipped.

"Why don't you?" She suggested.

Puzzlement clouded his face, "I'm not talking to your stomach, darling. It's a one sided conversation."

Elena smiled wide, "Don't talk to my stomach, Kol. Talk to your baby."

"My _what_?" His eyes widened almost comically, jumping down to her stomach and planting kisses all over it, "You-you're pregnant? Are you sure?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "I'm sure. Bonnie confirmed it. I'm about six weeks along."

He suddenly stopped and looked up at her, "Is it mine?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted, sitting up against the headboard, "But-"

"I don't care," he cut her off and cupped her delicate face between his strong hands, "It doesn't matter if this baby is mine or not. I'm going to take care of you, darling. You and our child."

She smiled brightly at him, "Really?"

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly, "Really."

* * *

"Niklaus, what on earth are you doing?" Elijah asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Klaus stood in front of the stove, flipping an omelet as he whistled to himself, "I'm making breakfast for the mother of my child, Elijah."

Elijah took a seat at the kitchen table, leafing through the newspaper, "You never did this for Hayley," he observed quietly, "Why is Elena any different?"

"Because, _dear brother_," Klaus explained, pouring a glass of orange juice, "Elena happens to be one of our mates and I'm betting that it's me." He plated up the food and put it on a tray with the orange juice. He looked at Elijah cockily, "And I refuse to be absent during her pregnancy like I was with the little wolf. I don't want her to resent me as Hayley does."

"Good luck," Elijah bid his brother as Klaus disappeared upstairs.

* * *

"Oh my God, Kol!" Elena panted against Kol's chest.

He thrust into her, groaning as she tightened around him, "I've missed this so much."

She smiled, flipping them over and riding his magnificent cock. She threw her head back and rolled her hips against his. His nails dug into the flesh above her hips, pulling her down onto him as hard as he could. She screamed his name over and over again.

"Kol, I-I-" She whimpered, her thrusts becoming more erratic.

He placed his thumb on her clit, rubbing it in firm circles, "Cum for me, darling. Let me feel you cum all over my cock."

That was all she needed. She screamed his name as he flipped her onto her back once again and pounded into her before his own release overtook him. He moaned her name as he buried his seed as deep inside of her as he could.

He lay exhausted on top of her, placing light kisses across her neck and collarbone, "I love you so much."

She smiled, kissing the top of his head, "I love you, too."

Their door opened suddenly as Klaus walked in. He appraised the naked Elena with interest. He smirked, "Trying for another baby already, are we? Not that I don't mind the view of course."

"Klaus!" Elena shrieked, covering herself unsuccessfully as Kol was still on top of her. He swiftly got up and pulled the sheet over her body. He reached for a pair of boxers before sitting next to her on the bed.

Klaus waved his hand at her, "Nothing I haven't seen before, sweetheart."

Kol growled, "Get out, brother."

"I was just bringing breakfast for the mommy to be," Klaus said innocently, placing the silver tray at the foot of the bed, "Being a good _mate_ and all."

Kol had Klaus pinned against the far wall before Elena could blink, "Don't you ever call her your mate again. Do you understand me?" Kol roared in Klaus's face before he snapped his neck.

Elena stared at Klaus's body on the floor and the back at Kol, "Was that necessary?"

Kol straightened up indignantly, hauling Klaus's body into the hallway, "Of course it was. I won't have either of my brothers laying claim to my child."

"Kol…I don't know who the father is. It could be any of you," Elena sighed, putting her head in her hands, "I don't want to deprive anyone without knowing for sure."

Hurt flashed across Kol's face, "But this is my child, Elena. I don't want it calling anyone else daddy. When I was a human, I was the most caring of all of my siblings," he sighed, "I learned from my older brothers' mistakes. I saw them tear apart their families once they were changed into what we are now. I guarded my heart, even before that. I had never experienced being in love as a human or as a vampire until I met you."

She took his hand, "But, Kol…"

He shook his head, "No. I fell in love with you the second I met you when you were still a human. I refused to pursue you because I knew that you didn't want this life, nor did I want it for you. I couldn't stand the thought of being with you for just the short length of your human life, either. I thought that if I could stay away from you as much as possible, the feelings would go away. I knew I wasn't good enough for you. I knew I didn't deserve you. But that didn't stop me from wanting you.

"You're everything to me, especially knowing now that we're having a child together. In my entire existence, I never thought I'd be able to experience being a father to a biological child. I don't want to share my child with anyone else but you. I want to know that I'm your mate for sure. I don't want anymore guessing."

Elena considered his words before reasoning, "You want us to share blood."

He nodded, "Yes, darling. I think that would be the most beneficial thing to do."

She thought about it. She didn't want to come between Kol and his brothers. But at the same time, they each had a right to know who the father is. She couldn't keep it to herself anymore.

"Okay," she relented, "There's nothing else to do."

"Are you sure?" Kol asked, his brow creasing in worry.

She nodded slightly, "Yes."

He reached out for her, pulling her into his lap with her back pressed against his strong chest. He moved her tangled blonde hair to the side, exposing her slender neck. Kol held his wrist in front of her and she grasped it delicately in her hands. She placed a kiss on his pulse point before sinking her fangs into his wrist.

He moaned against her bite and gently bit into her neck. The flavor was anything but what he was expecting. Her blood tasted differently than it had before, more delicious. He drank greedily, feeling warmth exuding from his chest. He knew that she felt the same as she clutched at her breast.

He removed his fangs from her neck and placed a kiss on the marks he left behind. She continued drinking from him, leaving Kol to forcibly take his wrist away from her. He laughed as she growled at him, "Careful now, darling. You can't drain me."

She turned in his lap, facing him. He couldn't believe how incredibly sexy she looked with his blood smeared across her mouth. She smiled sheepishly at him, "We're mates, aren't we?"

_What do you think, darling?_

Elena gasped, "How did you do that? How can I hear you without you talking?"

"It's one of the perks of the mating bond. We can hear each other's thoughts when we want to."

"Oh," she said, straddling his hips as she kissed his neck, "Then I'm sure you know what I want next."

He smiled largely at her, "Yes, I do."

* * *

Kol and Elena finally walked downstairs after spending most of the morning upstairs. They joined Elijah in the parlor as he read a book.

"Hello, brother," Kol greeted him, smiling widely, "Isn't it a lovely day?"

Elena rolled her eyes, smacking his arm as she sat on the couch opposite Elijah, "Kol, you haven't even been outside today."

"What has you in such a good mood, Kol?" Elijah asked, looking up from his book.

Kol poured a glass of bourbon and sat next to Elena, "My girl is back. She's pregnant with my child. And we've confirmed that she's my mate."

"Excuse me?" Elijah said sharply.

There was movement heard upstairs as Klaus barreled down the stairs and into the parlor. He stopped at the sight of Kol and Elena together on the couch, "_Your_ mate, brother?"

"Oh, Niklaus, tactful as always," Elijah muttered.

Klaus, ignoring Elijah's barb, turned his searching eyes on Elena, "You blood shared then? It's for sure?"

Elena looked down, biting her lip, "Uh huh. We're mates."

"No," Klaus growled, grabbing Elena from the couch and biting her wrist hard. Elena screamed, causing Kol to get up and pull her away from the hybrid.

"What in the world do you think you're doing, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, astonished at his brother's actions.

"If she's really Kol's mate, then he won't mind my experiment," Klaus spat, Elena's blood still coating his lips.

Kol grabbed a towel from the kitchen and wrapped it securely around Elena's wrist before rounding on his brother, "What's the matter with you? You can't just go around biting whoever you want!"

Klaus flashed his fangs at him, "But now she'll have to drink my blood if she doesn't want to die from a werewolf bite."

"Not like I have a choice now," Elena muttered, holding the towel tight to her gushing wrist.

"Smart girl, sweetheart," Klaus said, biting into his wrist and holding it to her mouth. She drank gingerly; not liking what she was forced to do. She had to admit that his blood tasted good, despite not wanting it. Elena pulled away and wiped her mouth on the back of her uninjured hand.

_Wasn't so bad, now was it, love?_

Elena gasped, locking eyes with Kol, "I can _hear_ him. How can I hear him?"

Elijah looked thoroughly startled as he processed the information. The only logical explanation was the link to the doppelgangers before her. Klaus looked rather pleased with himself as he wiped his bloodied wrist on his jeans.

"I believe that Bonnie also told you about the link between your ancestors and yourself, isn't that right, Elena?" Elijah asked, careful not to reveal his full knowledge.

Elena nodded, unaffected by his words, "Bonnie said I'm tied to all of you because of Tatia and Katherine. I'm attracted to Klaus because Tatia was and I'm attracted to Elijah because Katherine was. Now that they're both dead, they're channeling their desires through me. Bonnie was going to unlink me from them, but she can't do it while I'm pregnant."

Kol stared at her intently, "So we won't know who the father is or who your mate is until after you've had the baby?"

"Yeah, I guess," Elena shrugged, "If I'm reacting to Klaus this way, then I'd probably react the same to Elijah, too."

"Well then, we'll just have to share the lovely Elena until the bundle of joy arrives," Klaus wagged his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Kol cursed under his breath, his ego deflating steadily, "We'll just have to wait then. But if either of you get in the way of my mate carrying my child, there will be hell to pay."

"Weren't you listening?" Klaus snorted, "Any one of us could be the father, therefore I have just enough of a claim to it as you or Elijah do."

"Demonic hybrid for a father, perfect," Elena sighed as she stood up from the couch, ignoring Klaus's glare, "I'm hungry. I'm going to make something to eat. Anyone want anything?"

Kol got up, "I'll make whatever you want, darling. You should be resting."

"Whipped, are we?" Klaus drawled, "She can make her own food, wouldn't want her gaining more weight than necessary."

Her eyes blazed at him as anger flared inside of her, "If you think I'm getting fat by carrying your maybe baby then by all means carry it yourself, you selfish bastard." She walked stiffly from the room, heading to the kitchen.

Elijah cracked a smile, "I didn't think hormones kicked in this fast. Apparently I was wrong."

"She'll be fun in bed later," Kol said, appreciatively staring after his mate.

* * *

**Please review!**

**~Grace**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, everyone! I hope your weekend was wonderful! My last chapter didn't seem to get a lot of reviews, are you all still interested in this story? :(**

**I've started a new story as well, **_An Understanding_**, go check it out and let me know what you think/if I should continue!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

_Two months later_

"Darling, is everything alright?" Kol asked, walking into their bedroom. The bathroom door was closed and he could hear Elena vomiting on the other side. He went to the door, annoyed when he found it locked. He sighed, "Let me in."

"Go away, Kol," she groaned as another round of nausea wracked her fragile body.

He growled. This had become a usual occurrence for them; morning sickness took over and she'd lock herself in the bathroom to avoid him.

"Elena, if you don't let me in, I swear I'm going to break the door down," he threatened, keeping his hand gripped firmly on the door handle.

"Just go away," she sounded awful, "You don't need to see me like this."

"I warned you," Kol sighed as he swiftly took the door off the hinges.

"Kol!" She squeaked, looking at him appalled.

He went to her and knelt next to her, gathering her hair and smoothing it from her face. He placed a kiss to the top of her head as he rubbed her back, "I don't want you going through this alone, darling. I told you that I was going to be here for you and the baby and I meant it."

* * *

"Would you like something to eat, Elena?" Elijah asked as Elena joined him in the kitchen.

She practically collapsed onto the barstool, laying her head on the cool marble of the kitchen island. Her hair fanned out around her as she groaned.

Elijah smirked, "I'm sorry, I didn't get that."

"Water, please," she said, looking up at him with sad eyes.

He poured her a glass of water as he felt sorry for her, "I've heard that the first trimester is the worst. It should be subsiding soon now that you're beginning your second trimester."

"How do you know all of this?" Elena asked, taking a sip of the water that he handed her.

He smiled warmly at her, "I've made it a hobby of mine to read up on pregnancy. I figured that it would be beneficial for at least one person in this house to know what to expect during the next nine months."

She reached across the island for his hand, holding it softly, "Thank you, Elijah. I know Kol's heart is in the right place and he's trying to help me. And Klaus is just trying to starve me or sleep with me. You're the only one that actually gives me space and tries to help when I really need it. It means a lot."

"I'm here for whatever you need," Elijah assured her, squeezing her hand.

She sighed as she looked out the kitchen window, "Do you know where Kol went? We were supposed to go shopping for _maternity _clothes," she wrinkled her nose at the word.

"He left for the Bayou this morning with Klaus, they should be back by tonight."

"Oh," Elena said, disappointed. She had been waiting almost a week to go shopping. She desperately needed new clothes to accommodate her now quite visible baby bump.

"I can go with you, if you'd like," Elijah suggested, not liking how sadness had clouded her beautiful features, "I don't think Kol would mind."

She nodded, taking out her phone and sending a text to Kol, "If he has a problem, then he shouldn't have left. I can't walk around in my underwear all the time."

* * *

_From: Elena_

_I'm going shopping with Elijah, I hope you don't mind. _

_I'll be home by the time you are. I love you!_

Kol cursed as he read the text from Elena. He didn't want Elijah taking her shopping for maternity clothes, that's something he was supposed to do.

"Everything alright, brother?" Klaus asked, noticing Kol's mood.

"Fine," his tone was clipped, "When will we be done?"

Klaus shrugged as they continued trekking through the Bayou, "I'm trying to find Hayley and Hope. They were rumored to be staying around this area."

"What is your obsession with that damned wolf?"

Klaus sighed, "I couldn't care less about Hayley. I just want my daughter. My other _child_ will need a playmate."

Kol's jaw twitched, "Whatever the outcome is of the child's paternity, I assure you that she'll only be calling me daddy. Elena and I have discussed it and we both agree."

"We'll see," Klaus smirked arrogantly.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me, Elijah," Elena said as she brought her bags into the Compound, "You didn't have to."

Elijah stepped through the door and out of the New Orleans night, placing the bags he was holding by the landing of the stairs, "I know. I just didn't want you to have to go alone."

She deposited her bags next to his and went into the kitchen. She pulled out two blood bags from the fridge and handed one to Elijah, "You're probably hungry."

He accepted it and sat at the table, watching her in awe as her vampire nature came forward. He'd never seen such a beautifully dangerous creature in his existence. Her fangs elongated as she gracefully pierced the bag, swiftly draining its contents.

She walked to the garbage, throwing the empty bag inside when she stopped. Her hand fluttered to her baby bump and a soft sigh escaped her lips, "Oh. I guess you were hungry, too."

Elijah was up in a second, hovering in front of her with a smile on his face, "Is…is it moving?"

She nodded, smiling just as brightly at him, "Little one has never been this active. I think it likes you."

"May I?" His hand hovered over the swell of her stomach, not wanting to take advantage of the situation. When she nodded, his hand descended to rest on the center of the activity. The child beneath his hand kicked and kicked, making Elena giggle as Elijah's eyes widened in shock. He chuckled, "_Little one_ is going to be strong. You can tell already." He got to his knees and pressed his ear against her stomach. Listening to the child's heartbeat gave him a sense of pride and happiness. He placed a gentle kiss to her bump, before looking up at her, "I plan to be a good uncle, Elena. I promise that."

She placed her hand on his cheek as her eyes filled with love, "I know, 'Lijah."

"What the hell's going on here?" Kol said as he entered the kitchen, glaring at how Elijah was on his knees in front of his mate, "Getting a little cozy, are we?"

Elijah quickly stood up and moved away from her, but Elena's smile never faltered as she waved Kol towards her, "Come here! The baby's moving!"

Kol instantly regretted his harsh words and went to her. She took his hand and placed it on her protruding stomach. The child continued to kick under Kol's hand, making him smile wide, "Wow."

"_Little one's_ never moved like this," Elena gushed, looking in Kol's eyes.

Elena's excitement was infectious, Kol felt like he was king of the world. He had everything he had ever wanted in life; a home, a girl that he loved unconditionally, and now a baby on the way. He was going to be a father and it excited him more than anything else.

Once the baby's kicks had died down, Elena babbled about the clothes she bought, "I hope you like them. Elijah helped a lot, I don't know how I could've done it alone."

Kol's face became impassive at the mention of his brother, "Of course, thank you, Elijah, for saving the day."

"Kol, be nice," she chided him, "He was just helping me because you were busy."

"And I'm sure he would gladly step in for any other roles I choose to abandon," he bit out, anger boiling inside him as he looked at his elder brother, "Well, I hate to inform you, _brother_, but I will not be giving up my role as this child's father. So you can get that silly little thought out of your mind now."

"Kol!" Elena smacked his arm, "Stop it! He was helping me, that's it."

"Helping you by weaseling his way into my child's life," Kol muttered.

Elijah stood back, astonished at Kol's harsh words, "I assure you that I was only trying to help Elena. I had no other motives other than helping her gather clothes for her pregnancy."

"God, Kol," Elena said exasperated, "If you would take two seconds to actually understand what was going on instead of jumping to conclusions, none of this would ever happen. I swear, you're becoming as paranoid as Klaus. And I don't like it!"

"Do you honestly think I care?" Kol roared at her, causing her to shrink back against the wall, "I'm doing what is best for _my_ baby. I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks!"

Elena squared her shoulders and looked at him coldly, "Either you get your act together or me and the baby are leaving. Without you." She turned on her heel and whooshed up the steps, slamming their bedroom door behind her.

Elijah sighed knowing Elena was distressed yet again at the thoughtlessness of his brother.

"What?" Kol snapped at Elijah, "Want me to go apologize to her? Want me to lie to her and say everything is peachy keen when I know that both my brothers are trying to take my girl and my baby away from me?"

Elijah was in front of him in an instant, his eyes nearly black with rage, "What _I_ want, Kol, is for Elena to be happy. I have accepted the fact that you will raise the child as your own, however, I will not stand by while you make Elena's pregnancy unbearable for her. She has no control over her emotions, her hormones are going crazy, and all she wants is a stable person in her life. Someone who will make plans with her and actually _follow through_."

Kol ran his hand through his hair in desperation, "I didn't have a choice to leave this morning. Klaus demanded it. I-"

"Then you should have told Elena and rescheduled," Elijah cut him off, trying to speak reasonably, "I stepped up because she had _no one_. Do not mistake my kindness for flirting. If someone needs to be accountable for her happiness, I will gladly assume that responsibility. Pregnancy is supposed to be joyful for new mothers, not a constant worry of who she's offending with every action she makes."

Kol slumped into one of the dining room table's chairs. His head sunk into his hands as he closed his eyes, "She's never going to forgive me for yelling at her."

"You have to prove it," Elijah said, placing his hand on Kol's shoulder, "You have to go up there and prove that you're in this with her no matter who she spends her time with or what she decides to do. Kol, she is the best you can ever have."

Kol looked up helplessly at Elijah, "Don't you think I know that, brother?"

* * *

**Please review!**

**~Grace**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ahhhh! So excited for this chapter, I hope you all are, too! I've been a little disappointed with reviews lately :( I hope that this chapter will fix that! **

**I started a new story, **_An Understanding_**. It'll be updated every Friday and will mainly focus around Elejah/Kolena. Go give it a read and let me know what you think!**

**I might be starting a couple others as well, but only after this story is finished, most likely. But you never know when inspiration will strike! This story has about 10-15 chapters left.**

**I also started a Elejah/Kolena/Klena tumblr. It's under MissGraceOMalley. Follow if you want!**

**Without further ado, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15

A knock sounded on Kol and Elena's bedroom door. She sighed heavily, turning away from the door, "Go away, Kol."

She heard the door open and shut and suddenly a voice was in her ear, "Good thing I'm not Kol then, sweetheart."

Elena whirled around to face Klaus, "What to you want? I'm really not in the mood for your snarky comments right now."

He feigned hurt, pouting at her, "I'm not here to say anything _snarky_, love," he said softly, "I'm here to offer you something."

"And what might that be?" She appraised him with interest.

"I'm here to offer you an out. I know you don't want to be here anymore, what with how Kol is acting. Don't you want to be happy?" He reached out and brushed her blonde hair from her face, his blue eyes full of an emotion she couldn't place in him, "We could leave now. Disappear until after the baby is born and raised. We can come back on _our_ terms; if we decide to come back at all!"

She looked down, "Klaus…I can't leave. It would destroy Elijah and Kol. I can't take away what could possibly be their baby, too."

"You love me, Elena," Klaus breathed, "You want this as much as I do."

"I…" She took a deep breath. She knew that she loved Klaus. She had spent so much time trying to deny it after everything he did to her family and friends. He was the reason why she wasn't able to live out a normal human life. But now, she was getting a small taste of what it would've been like to remain human. She was pregnant and she lived with her kinda boyfriend and her two other possible baby daddies. Humans were complicated and she fit that perfectly at the moment.

She stared into his beautiful eyes, taking his hand in hers as her eyes filled with tears, "Klaus, I love you because Tatia loved you. I have no way of knowing if I share those feelings, too, until Bonnie can unlink me from Tatia and Katherine," she sighed as his free hand brushed the stray tears from her cheeks, "I don't want to give you false hope. You need someone who's going to love you and only you for the rest of your life and I won't know if I can give you that until after the baby is born."

He nodded, brushing his thumb along her lower lip as she shivered, "I suppose I've waited a millennium already, what's another six months?"

"Thank you, Klaus," she smiled, "I know it's a long wait, but-"

"I won't wait for this, however," he cut her off as his lips collided with hers. She stilled momentarily before eagerly returning the kiss. His tongue intertwined with hers, making her moan softly in his mouth.

He pulled away, breathing heavily, "I love you, my little doppelganger."

She replied by simply placing her lips against his in a tender gesture.

* * *

After Klaus had left, Elena realized that she needed to make some decisions. She gradually began moving her things to an empty bedroom down the hall. She thought that if she had her own space, maybe it would be easier to think for herself. Her pregnant belly interfered slightly, but she worked around it as best as she could. She heard Elijah scolding Kol downstairs for how he treated her. She smirked to herself knowing that Elijah truly had her best interests at heart.

After the long, and somewhat strenuous, task was almost complete, she heard someone ascending the stairs. She hurried to Kol's bedroom and grabbed her last box of stuff, carefully trying to carry it without disturbing her baby bump. She huffed out a curse as she dropped the box. Before she could pick it up, Kol had it in hand as he looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"What are you doing, darling?" Kol asked softly.

She fumbled, looking down, "I-I thought it would be better if we all just had our own space."

He nodded, carrying the box to the open door of her new bedroom. He set it down with the others inside as Elena followed him. He sighed before looking at her and regarding her carefully, "If this is what you really want, I'll support you in it. Do my brothers and I have to set up a schedule so we can all spend time with you without being interrupted?"

"Kol," Elena warned, knowing full well where he was going with that statement, "Anyone is allowed to see me when they choose to. I'm not going to draw up a schedule just so you all can get jealous over each other."

Kol pursed his lips and looked at her hard, "I just wouldn't want to intrude on any of your sexual escapades, Elena."

She recoiled from him as if she'd been slapped. Hurt flashed on her face and she didn't bother to hide it. Her voice shook as she tried to maintain her composure, "Leave, Kol."

"Elena, I-I'm sorry," he instantly apologized. He hadn't meant to muck things up all over again. He tried to pull her into his arms, but found himself propelled across the room.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, her stance becoming defensive. She raised her voice, "Get out. I don't want to see you right now."

Kol pleaded with her, "Please, darling. Just hear me out."

"GET OUT KOL," she screamed, using every ounce of her vampire strength to push him from the room and slam the door.

When he collided with the wall outside, he left a body-sized mark in the expensive wood. He cursed himself as he slunk his way downstairs to the parlor where Klaus and Elijah were discussing something.

His brothers looked at him when he came in. Kol glared back and bit out, "Not a word. Not. A. Word."

* * *

Elena couldn't stand another day in the Compound. She had moved out of Kol's room almost three weeks before and he had tried to give her as much space as possible. However, Klaus had very different ideas; he hovered over her like she was an infant that was always getting into things. Elijah had been away for business for almost a week and, much to her surprise, she had missed him terribly.

Elena, now being almost five months pregnant, had a pretty noticeable baby bump; more noticeable than any other baby bump she had ever seen at five months pregnant. She had always been small and her stomach left her feeling helpless. She felt as if she was carrying a basketball under her shirt; some mornings she even had a hard time getting out of bed. She had been getting antsy by staying in the Compound alone with Kol and Klaus.

She couldn't stand being between the brothers any more. Whenever Klaus was around, she had to control herself. Her pregnancy hormones were driving her crazy and she could barely keep her _desires_ in check. She found herself getting aroused in the most mundane situations, such as Klaus pouring coffee or Kol bringing in groceries.

Elena needed to escape, if only for a little while. She snuck out of the Compound around noon, seeking a witch to help her better understand what to expect during her pregnancy. She had snooped in Elijah's study and came across the name and address of a local witch. She got into her car and drove where her GPS told her.

Not even ten minutes later, Elena pulled up to a bar type restaurant. She read the blue sign hanging from the side of the building: _Rousseau's_. She parked the car and took a deep breath before walking inside. She couldn't help but notice how people were glaring at her, but she understood why. A pregnant woman in a bar didn't look good no matter how you spun it.

She made her way to the bartender who looked at her with disdain, "I don't serve pregnant women. Sorry."

He turned to the other customers when Elena caught his hand, "Wait! I'm not looking for a drink. I'm looking for Sophie Deveraux. Does she work here?"

He looked her over carefully and slowly nodded, "She's our chef. She's in the back," he pointed behind him to a hallway, "Go ahead and go back. Tell her Mike sent ya."

"Thank you!" Elena said gratefully, following his gesture. She went down the hallway, narrowly avoiding the waiters that filed out systematically. She peeked into the kitchen, noticing one woman who seemed busier than everyone else combined.

"Sophie Deveraux?" Elena asked as she walked through the doorway.

The woman spun around, taking in the pregnant Elena, "Who wants to know?"

"Mike sent me back here," Elena said, staring at the woman. She seemed cocky and self-assured. She wore a patterned bandana around her dark hair and a simple black tank top with denim shorts. Her almond shaped eyes were the darkest brown Elena had ever seen and her eyebrows were high on her face in surprise.

"Well, I don't take orders from Mike," she sneered, losing interest in Elena as she turned back to what she was doing, "And I don't need pregnant people coming around."

"I need your help."

Sophie snorted, "What makes you think that I'd help you?" She turned around again, a plate of food in her hand, "I'm a chef, not a babysitter."

"You're a witch," Elena corrected her as Sophie set the plate down on a serving tray.

"How do you know that?" The witch asked sharply, eying Elena with a refreshed sense of urgency.

"I'm staying with the Mikaelsons'," Elena explained briefly, "I'm pregnant with their baby. But I'm a vampire."

Sophie laughed, "Girls just seem to throw themselves all over those originals. Which one is your mate, then?"

"I don't know," Elena said, looking down in embarrassment, "And I have no idea what to expect with this pregnancy. I don't have my normal witch friend here and I needed some help."

"Your normal witch friend?" Sophie repeated, not used to vampires being friends with the servants of nature, "And who might that be?"

"Her name is Bonnie Bennett. She's still in Mystic Falls, my hometown."

"A Bennett?" The brunette's eyes widened considerably, "Well, that changes things. I'd be happy to help. My shift is over in an hour if you can wait that long."

Elena nodded, "I can. I'll wait at the bar. Not drinking, of course. Thank you, Sophie."

* * *

Almost two hours later, Elena lay in the middle of the floor at Sophie's apartment. She had already told the witch everything that Bonnie had told her, hoping to save some time. Sophie was hovering over her saying things in Latin that Elena hoped wouldn't kill her. She tried to calm herself down by thinking that if Elijah kept her on file that she was trustworthy.

"Well, the Bennett witch was right," Sophie sighed, "There's nothing I can do to determine who the mate is or break the bond between you and your ancestors."

Elena nodded slowly, "I figured. Is there anything else you can tell me about what to expect?"

"You're emotions will be uncontrollable, more than usual," Sophie said, standing and grabbing a grimoire from the shelf behind her and opening it, "You need to continue eating human food and blood, but it looks as if you've been doing that. You wouldn't have survived the first two months if you didn't. You'll be pregnant for the same length as a human, if the baby decides that. But that's pretty much it."

"Can you do the unlinking spell once the baby's born?" Elena asked slowly.

Sophie shrugged, "It's a simple spell, I have no problem doing it if you want."

"I just want it done as soon as the baby comes," Elena sat up, her voice faltering, "I'm tired of playing _doppelganger in the middle_ and I'd rather be able to make my own choices based on my own feelings now."

"Understandable," Sophie agreed, helping the pregnant woman to the couch, "I can be there for the delivery if you'd like. I doubt you'd want to go to a hospital when you don't have a heartbeat."

Elena cracked a smile, "That would probably be a good idea," her face suddenly grew worrisome, "Do you know what the baby will be? Like, will it be part vampire or what?"

"Half vampire, half human," the witch said with certainty, "The child will stop aging once it reaches the age of the oldest parent. It will also be able to survive off of human food or blood and will have no need for a daylight ring."

"Thank you, Sophie," Elena breathed a sigh of relief, "I just have one more question: is it a boy or girl?"

"Now that I can have an answer to," Sophie moved her hand over Elena's baby bump, muttering Latin as her eyes closed in focus. She suddenly gasped and withdrew her hand, "That can't be right."

"What?" Elena said, panic clouding her face, "What's wrong? Is my baby okay?"

"Not baby," Sophie said, looking up at Elena, "_Babies_. You're pregnant with triplets. Girls."

"_Triplets_?" Elena squeaked and started hyperventilating. How in the world could she be pregnant with triplets? Human bodies don't work that way. You don't get pregnant with every man you sleep with. You get pregnant with one baby and then worry about whom the father is. If she wasn't in trouble before, she definitely was now. She looked back at the witch, unknowingly allowing her panic show on her face, "You're joking right? I can't have triplets! Oh my God, is that why I'm so huge? No, this can't be happening. Son of a _bitch_."

"Just calm down, you're going to be fine," Sophie said, trying to calm the blonde vampire. She was beginning to panic herself. She had no idea how to calm a vampire, let alone a pregnant one. She looked at Elena, trying to convey her a feeling of ease, "Breathe, Elena."

"I-I. Oh my _God_." Elena's light-headedness took over and darkness enveloped her as she fell back on the couch.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**~Grace**


	16. Chapter 16

**GUYS. I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THE SEASON FINALE OF TVD. I'm honestly worried about everything and just ugh. I'm waiting until Friday to watch both finales of TVD and TO. Just asdfghjkl;. **

**Also, this story has reached over 100 reviews and over 50 followers! I'm SO EXCITED. My readers are the absolute best, thank you all!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Miss Deveraux, thank you for calling me," Elijah said as he entered the witch's apartment, "I had just arrived at the airport when I received your message. Is Elena all right?"

Sophie led him into the living room, "She came to me asking what to expect during her pregnancy. She said she hadn't seen a witch in months," she looked pointedly at the eldest original, "In her current condition, that is unwise. Many things can go wrong with mating bonds."

"I wasn't aware," Elijah said easily, following the witch. He stopped dead when he saw Elena on the couch, passed out. He flashed to her and took her in his arms, "What happened?"

"She asked if I could tell her the sex of the baby," Sophie said, looking away from Elijah's intense glare, "I could. But she's not just having one baby."

Elijah's eyes widened in shock as he brushed Elena's damp blonde hair back from her face, "Twins? But I hear…" he listened closely, picking up on three additional heartbeats coming from his mate's body, "Triplets."

"It was a shock for her," the witch laughed nervously, "I've dealt with you before and I preferred calling you instead of dropping her off at your family's home. I hope you don't mind."

Elijah was stared intently at Elena's face. His hand caressed her swelling stomach with awe as he smiled. He picked her up bridal style and stood, "I should be taking her home now," he said, looking at the witch, "Thank you for your help, Miss Deveraux. I'm sure we'll be in touch."

"Of course," Sophie nodded, opening the front door for him and watching him walk to his car.

She made sure he was gone first before pulling out her cell phone and dialing a familiar number.

_Yes?_

"Do you want your kingdom back from the hybrid?" Sophie asked the masculine voice that answered.

_What do you have in mind_?

"We have something we could use against him," she said, a smirk in her voice, "Seems as if the girl that's been living with the Mikaelsons' is pregnant. And Klaus is the only one who can reproduce. If we can use the woman as bait, we can lure him away and kill him once and for all."

_I like where this is headed, Sophie. I'll be in touch_.

Sophie heard the line go dead as she looked around her apartment. If she could get Marcel to kill Klaus, then she could kill Marcel herself. The witches would be able to rule the French Quarter again.

* * *

Elena awoke in her bedroom. The lights of the French Quarter sparkled through her open window and she found herself smiling. She was at home, safe and sound. All too soon, her memories from earlier that day came flooding back to her. She felt the familiar anxiety creeping over her as she remembered that she not only had one baby to deal with, but three. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. In a way, three babies were good. She'd be able to make everyone happy, but there wasn't three of her. She still would have to make a choice and hopefully once the spell was performed, she would know who her true mate was.

Elijah heard her wake from downstairs. He quickly put a glass of blood in the microwave, warming it before he brought it upstairs. He knew she must be hungry after everything she'd been through today. He didn't bother knocking as he opened the door. Her smile nearly caused him to drop the glass he was holding.

"Elijah," her voice sounded like honey, "I missed you so much."

He returned her smile, making his way to the bed and handing her the crimson liquid, "I missed you, too, lovely Elena."

"Sophie called you?" She asked as she sipped the blood, "I know I must've passed out if I ended up here with no memory. Where are Kol and Klaus?"

"They had a meeting with Marcel, I would have went but they were both unaware of my return. I finished up business earlier than expected and changed my flight," he explained, sitting at the foot of her bed, "As for your first question, yes, Sophie called me. How did you find her?"

Elena looked down sheepishly, "I found her name and address in your study. I had planned to wait to go until you got back, but Kol and Klaus have been suffocating me. I had to get out."

He nodded, "I understand, but next time please wait for one of us. It's unsafe for you to be out alone, especially when most of the vampires here know that you're carrying a Mikaelson child. Well, children now."

"She told you?" She asked, practically choking on the remnants of the blood.

"Yes, she felt it was critical that I know the reason why you collapsed and required my assistance."

"Well," Elena started, unsure of what to say, "What do you think?"

"What do I think? Elijah parroted before he broke out into a genuine smile, "I think it's wonderful news. I have a feeling that myself and my brothers have each fathered one of these children and it gives each of us a chance to reclaim some of our humanity."

Elena smiled at his words. Maybe they could all be a family. She rubbed her hand on her baby bump, whispering, "Three bouncing baby girls."

Elijah's head snapped up, his eyes going to her stomach, "Girls? You know for sure?"

"Sophie didn't tell you?" She asked as a puzzled look flittered across her face, "I thought she would have…"

Elijah stood in an instant, pulling Elena into his arms and kissing the top of her head, "I don't care that she didn't tell me. It's much more satisfying hearing it from you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, "Thank you for being there for me, 'Lijah. I love you."

He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He smiled against her hair and placed another kiss on her forehead, "I love you, too, my _diere_."

* * *

"Why have you called me here, Marcel?" Klaus drawled, obviously bored.

"I called you here because I want my city back," Marcel bit out, glaring at the hybrid that sat across from him in a rundown bar.

Kol shrugged, "I'd want my city back too if I was forced to operate in such _deplorable_ conditions, mate," he said as he looked around in disgust, "But then again, I'm sure you're used to such filth. After all, you would have died in it if my brother hadn't been so saintly to pull you out of your _Master's_ clutches."

"Shut your mouth, Kol," Marcel said through gritted teeth.

Klaus smiled, amused that Kol could have such a strong effect with the truth, "He's right, you know. You owe me everything for saving you. Your life would've been long over by now, Marcel," he leaned over the table, letting his werewolf nature be seen, "And I could silence you for good with just one _bite_."

Marcel swallowed uncomfortably, "Then do it. You'll never gain the respect of the vampires in The Quarter. They're loyal to _me_. They don't care about you."

"Do you think I care about loyalty?" Klaus gave a hard laugh, "I have ruled New Orleans for over five years, Marcel. The witches can do as they please and the vampires have all been offered daylight rings. The people of The Quarter are happier without being under your thumb. The only one not moving on is _you_."

"You'll be sorry, Klaus," Marcel threatened darkly, "Your whole family will be."

Kol had jumped over the table, pinning Marcel swiftly under him, "You will do nothing to harm my family or I will be sure your death is long and painful. Do you understand me, _Marcellus_?"

"Go to hell, Kol," Marcel spat out at the original above him.

Kol smiled deviously, "No thank you, but let's send you there for a while, mate." Kol snapped his neck easily, leaving Marcel on the floor. He turned towards Klaus, "Are you ready to go? I'm sure Elena must be back by now."

Klaus flashed to the door, "Of course, brother. I'm more than eager to return home to my mate."

Kol growled but followed his brother from the bar.

* * *

"Finally," Elijah sighed as he rose from the chair he occupied in the parlor. It was well past midnight when Klaus and Kol arrived back from their meeting with Marcel.

"Ah, Elijah," Klaus said, thoroughly surprised at his brother's presence, "What are you doing back so soon?"

Kol coolly ignored his eldest brother, walking to the alcohol cart and pouring himself a generous drink. He listened idly as Elijah and Klaus discussed strategy should Marcel attempt to attack the Compound. He downed his drink swiftly before starting on another. In Elijah's absence, Elena had grown more reclusive; hardly leaving her room. Kol would hear her crying throughout the night and he had wanted nothing more than to go to her and bring her any sort of comfort. However, he was still not welcomed back into her room after his last failure of being mature enough to handle their current situation.

"How is Elena?" Klaus asked Elijah. Hearing his mate's name caused Kol to cease his little mental pity party. Klaus took a drink from his glass, "I assume you saw her when you arrived home?"

"Yes, about that," Elijah said, sitting up a little straighter, if that was even possible, "I received an urgent call from Sophie Deveraux shortly after I flew in. It seems Elena has taken it into her own hands to find a witch to talk to since Miss Bennett is in Mystic Falls."

"What?" Kol asked, his voice rising slightly in panic, "What happened? Is she all right?"

Elijah nodded stiffly, "She's fine. Elena felt Miss Deveraux would be the perfect person to ask about her pregnancy seeing as we have all failed to ensure her with a witch. Elena was especially curious about the gender of the child. However, Miss Deveraux supplied her with answers and that led to me picking her up on my way back to the Compound."

"Well? What came of the meeting with the witch?" Klaus asked, nearly sitting on the edge of his seat as he waited on Elijah's words as Kol held his breath.

"She's having a girl," Elijah said, avoiding their eyes and sighing, "Three of them."

Kol paled and his throat went dry while Klaus's face broke out into the hugest smile anyone had ever seen.

"I have a strong feeling that each of us have fathered one of the children," Elijah continued, "That means that she is a target for our enemies. Soon, she'll start showing a lot more than she is now to accommodate her condition. She has to be kept hidden once that happens and we all know how Elena reacts to confinement."

"Three babies?" Kol whispered practically to himself in awe, "How in the bloody hell are we supposed to take care of _three babies_?"

Klaus snorted, "Well, brother, there's three of us plus our little doppelganger. I'd say that we have this handled," he smiled wolfishly before looking at Elijah, "Are you supposing we relocate until the babies are born?"

Elijah nodded, "Yes. We can keep an eye on New Orleans as well. I propose that we take turns between our city and wherever it is that Elena wants to spend the remainder of her pregnancy," he paused, taking a sip of Scotch, "I think it would be most beneficial to have two of us here and have one remain with Elena. Marcel won't expect that there's anything wrong with Elena if two of us are here at the same time."

"We can spread the rumor of a miscarriage," Klaus added, looking between his brothers, "The less anyone knows, the better."

"I don't like this," Kol sighed, downing his third drink, "But if it will keep Elena and our children safe, then I can't argue."

Elijah stood up, placing his now empty glass on the coffee table, "It's settled then. I'll ask Elena where she'd like to go in the morning. I suggest you all get some sleep. Kol will be the first to accompany her if she chooses. Then you, Niklaus. I'll be last."

They both nodded at him, agreeing with his words.

"We should all get some rest if we're putting this plan in motion tomorrow," Klaus said, joining Elijah and walking upstairs.

Kol looked down at his empty glass before pouring himself another. His demeanor was sad and broken as he stared at nothingness, "_Triplets_."

* * *

**Be sure to review!**

**~Grace**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mostly fluff and a little smut!**

**Addressing concerns:**

**-Kol isn't angry abut the prospect of triplets, just extremely overwhelmed! **

**-I'm not sure if Rebekah will be joining this story yet. **

**-And finally, (I've had a lot of messages about this), in my story, I'm modeling Kol after Nate Buzolic, the original Kol from TVD.**

** Hope you all enjoy and I'll see you back on Monday! **

* * *

Chapter 17

"Well, what do you think, darling?" Kol asked, walking inside the huge home after his mate.

Elena had decided that she'd like to stay in Paris during her pregnancy and Elijah had accommodated lavishly. The house was historic to say the least, having belonged to Elijah since the late 1400's. It had been well preserved and Elijah thought it was perfect for what Elena wanted. The outside had looked like a castle, but the inside was completely modern. It left her with a sense of ease. She had all the modern comforts of home wrapped into one beautiful package.

Elena smiled brightly, turning to Kol and nodding enthusiastically, "It's perfect. Are you sure I'm not taking you away from important stuff in New Orleans, though?"

"Positive," he said, bringing in the two bags she had brought with her. He walked to the spiraling staircase, "You can have you choice of any of the rooms. All of them should be accommodating."

Elena looked at him shyly, "I thought we could share your room if you wouldn't mind."

Kol felt his chest swell with pride, but kept his face neutral. He had been waiting to get back on her good side and it looked as if he finally had. He nodded in acceptance, "Sounds perfect, darling."

He brought her bags upstairs as he left her to explore the house. He heard her sigh of relief as she discovered the well-stocked fridge. He smiled to himself; sometimes she was the simplest creature in the world and he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Kol swiftly unpacked her bags, putting everything in their proper place as if they were still at the Compound.

* * *

Elena smiled as her phone buzzed. She sat in the parlor of the grand castle, watching the flames lick the last of the charred wood. Elijah's name flitted across the screen.

"Hi, there," Elena said, her voice practically singing with content.

_Hello, princess. How are you settling in?_

"Everything's fine," she answered easily, twirling a lock of her blonde hair between her fingers, "We haven't had any problems."

_Wonderful. Is Kol behaving?_

"He's been a perfect gentleman. He jumped in the shower quick. It was a long flight."

_Are you feeling all right? Was the flight all right for you and the babies?_

She laughed, "The babies are fine, Elijah. I promise."

_Good. Klaus and Kol will switch places within a month. As long as you don't mind._

"I don't mind at all. He's more than welcome," she acknowledged before adding softly, "When will you be coming?"

_I'll be arriving a month after Klaus is there. Then Klaus and Kol will join us back in Paris once you're eight months pregnant. We'll all remain there until the children are born._

"That sounds good," she said tiredly, "I miss you, 'Lijah."

_I miss you, too, my _diere_. Be safe. I do love you._

She smiled, "I love you, too, 'Lijah."

* * *

Kol's heart clenched as he overheard the conversation. He knew how much Elijah cared for Elena and, more times than not, it pissed him off. He was supposed to be the one that Elena relied on and confided in. Yet, Elijah had swooped in with a plan to distract The Quarter and save her.

He quickly dried off and dressed in just a pair of pajama pants. He sauntered down the stairs and into the parlor where his mate was sitting comfortably with a blanket across her lap. She looked up as he entered, the smile on her face washing away the resentment he felt toward his eldest brother. He sat next to her and she covered his legs with the blanket as well.

"How was your shower?" She asked, laying her head on his bare chest.

His arms wound around her unconsciously, "It was fine. Are you all right? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, if I wasn't you would know," she smirked against his chest, "And what do you mean by _anything_?"

"What did you have in mind, darling?" He asked, smiling deviously at where he knew this was headed.

In one swift movement she was straddling his lap. His hands moved to her waist, gently urging her to rock against him. She bit her lip and he almost lost it, but he knew that this had to be on her terms. He placed gentle kisses to her neck and collarbone, whispering, "What do you want, darling? I'd be more than happy to be of service."

She moaned against his words, trying to gain more friction against him, "I _need_ you."

Kol took her words as an invitation as he crashed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him as close as her pregnant belly allowed. She quickly removed her shirt and bra, leaving herself open to his hungry eyes. He took in every part of her; she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his millennia.

His hands traveled to her stomach and caressed it as their tongues battles for dominance. Elena bit his lip harder than he expected and he jerked back. Kol was in awe as he saw his mate in full vampire mode. Her eyes were black and dark veins surged beneath her eyes. Her beautiful fangs glistened with his blood and Kol had to admit that he never thought she had looked sexier.

He smiled at her, never taking his eyes off of her, "You look absolutely ravishing, darling."

Her veins grew more pronounced as her eyes darkened, "I'm just so _hungry_." She yanked his head to the side, exposing his neck and buried her fangs deep into his carotid artery.

Kol groaned against her. She had yet to learn how to feed without causing pain. He didn't want to yank her away just yet, he was slightly enjoying the pain she was causing him. She was rolling her hips against him, clearly enjoying herself as she fed. His arms went slack around her as she pulled her fangs out. Her mouth was smeared with his blood as their lips collided once more.

He ripped her pathetic excuse for a pair of shorts and panties off of her, leaving her bare for him. She got the hint and leapt up quickly, tearing away his pajama pants and boxers before sitting back in his lap. In one fluid motion, she was seated perfectly on his cock.

He hissed, feeling her perfect warmth wrapped around him, "Oh my God, Elena." He pulled her down onto him repeatedly, feeling her clench and unclench around his most sensitive part. He heard her whimpering his name as he hit that sweet spot inside her.

She drug her nails down his chest, leaving a trail of blood in their wake before he healed. She rode him with vampire speed, gripping onto his chest in earnest as he growled beneath her. He snaked a hand between their bodies and rubbed her little bundle of nerves as fast and as firm as he could muster. She screamed louder than he had ever heard as she came apart above him. With one last thrust, he spilled himself inside of her, smiling as she collapsed exhausted on top of him.

He smoothed her hair damp blonde hair back from her temple. Her breathing quickly evened out as her soft snores filled the parlor. Kol was still buried inside her as he held her close. This was everything he'd ever wanted. He finally had the closeness that he'd been longing for, for hundreds of years. With Elena in his arms he felt like a king. She completed him and made him a better person. He would be everything that she needed. Everything he could offer, he would.

* * *

"Have you heard from Kol?" Klaus asked as he intruded in Elijah's study.

Elijah sighed, "A simple knock would suffice, Niklaus," looking up from the papers spread neatly in front of him, adding, "I talked to Elena earlier this evening. Everything seems to be going well."

"And the children?"

"The babies are fine. Kol has assured me that he will take the upmost care of Elena until you arrive next month. Did you alert Marcel of the miscarriage?"

Klaus swallowed hard, "Of course I did. It's now our job to act like a grieving family."

Elijah observed his brother carefully, "Niklaus, what's bothering you?"

Klaus began pacing, his face showing distress, "I don't like the idea of Elena being alone with Kol, Elijah. He's already managed to piss her off before and make her leave. What if that happens in our absence? She's in a city she doesn't know. Something bad could happen to her. To our children."

"I think you're overreacting. I'm sure Kol is on his best behavior and Elena said he was behaving fine. I'm sure if there were a problem, she would alert us immediately."

Klaus sighed, sitting on the couch in the middle of the room, "Why is this driving me crazy? I never cared this much when Hayley was pregnant."

Elijah smiled at his brother's dilemma, "You never loved Hayley, Niklaus. She was simply the mother of your child, nothing to you. You bedded her and discarded her. She resents you for that and keeps Hope from you because of it. You need to reconcile with her if you want to be in your daughter's life."

Klaus snorted, "I have no use for Hayley or a parental struggle for custody of Hope. I'll have a new child that I can raise with Elena. She won't take her from me. I know that," he smirked before grabbing a drink and downing it swiftly, "On a lighter note, we have a meeting with Sophie Deveraux and the rest of the Covens in The Quarter. Apparently she's been named Regent among them. Perhaps we can use that to our advantage."

Elijah nodded, gathering his papers and setting them in a drawer in his desk. He stood, walking to the door of his study before looking back at Klaus, "We need to be able to trick Sophie into the believing the rumor of the miscarriage. Wearing black would be acceptable, I presume."

* * *

Elena woke up hours later curled on Kol's chest with a blanket draped around them. She smiled and pressed small, open-mouthed kisses to the exposed skin. He stirred beneath her, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"Mm, good morning," she whispered against his skin.

He stretched slightly, loving the way her body was still so secure against his, "Good morning, darling."

Elena disentangled herself from Kol and got up. She stretched on her tiptoes, feeling the bones in her back crack back into their rightful places. Kol sat and admired her. Her stomach swelled beautifully as her hips had begun blossoming outwards. Her figure was becoming more womanly and he couldn't be happier.

She whooshed upstairs, returning just as fast in jeans and a t-shirt. She sat next to him and handed him his boxers and pajama pants. He obliged her and slid them on swiftly, reclaiming his seat. She lifted his arm and curled into his side. She drew aimless patterns with her finger against his skin.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered against her hair.

"Baby names," she sighed, "It's a lot tougher than you think."

Kol laughed, "What did you have picked out so far?"

"Don't laugh," she warned, "Kristin Evangeline, Emilee Elyse, and Nikole Embry."

He contemplated the names for a moment, "You used our first names for reference, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she nodded sheepishly, "Do you think Elijah and Klaus will mind?"

He shook his head, laughing, "Not at all. I think it's clever. Little Krissy sounds perfect."

She looked up at him, placing a soft kiss to his lips, "Good."

* * *

**What do you think of the baby names? Leave a review and let me know!**

**~Grace**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ahhh! New chapter! Lot of smut in this one...sorry ;)**

**Be sure to check out my new story, **_Into the Past_**, it'll be updated every Saturday!**

**I still haven't watched either finale yet... I've read what happens, but I'm not quite ready for the crying fest that will happen with TVD. I'm a huge Delena shipper and it breaks my little Delena heart to know that Damon has to move on without Elena. Just *Kim K's ugly cry***

**I know most of you might hate me for this, but I honestly don't think TVD has a future without Nina. And that depresses me :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Elena couldn't help but enjoy the month she had spent with Kol. It seemed so easy to fall in the familiar pattern that they had before. They spent most of their time in a tangle of limbs, panting in exertion. She could see a future like this. She could see herself spending day after day with Kol, never exhausting all the things they could do.

They were both still in bed, Elena cuddled into Kol's side having completed another round of _activities_.

"Klaus should be arriving sometime today," Elena reminded Kol, tracing patterns on his bare chest.

He stiffened slightly, "I know. I'll be heading back to New Orleans tomorrow."

She nodded, not sure what to say. She placed small open-mouthed kisses to his collarbone. He growled slightly, pulling her on top of him and placing his hands on her hips.

"Are you seriously ready for another round?" Elena teased, rocking her hips against him.

Kol snorted, "And here I thought _your_ hormones were insatiable."

"Touché," she giggled, sliding down on his impressive length for what seemed like the twentieth time that morning. She moaned as his fingernails dug into her hipbones, leaving crescent cuts in their wake. He thrust into her hard and rough, wanting the quick release as much as she did. Her nails bit into his chest as she threw her head back and screamed his name as her orgasm tore through her small body. Kol pulled her down as hard as he could and came along with her.

She lay on top of him for a moment before disentangling herself from him and heading to the bathroom, "I'm going to jump in the shower, okay? You can join if you want," she smiled seductively at him as she disappeared into the shower.

Kol groaned, thoroughly contemplating if he should or not. He decided against it as he heard the front door open downstairs. He leapt up from the bed and pulled on jeans before heading downstairs.

"Hello, brother," Klaus greeted him as Kol walked down the stairs, "Where's Elena?"

Kol snorted, "Not a 'how are you' or 'I missed you'? Always straight to business."

"Well, forgive me for being concerned about the mother of my child, Kol," Klaus quipped, "However, you've been alive for a millennia and I assume you're fairing just fine."

Kol ignored his barbs, "Elena's fine. She's in the shower right now."

"Ah, naked and ready for the taking," Klaus appraised.

"If I recall correctly, you weren't that thrilled with the prospect of her body changing, brother," Kol reminded him, "And now it has changed even more. I don't want you to belittle her because her current physique is not up to your usual standards."

Klaus's retort was interrupted as Elena flounced down the stairs. He appraised her new form. Pregnancy suited her; she seemed to glow and her smile was enough to make him catch his breath.

"Hi, Klaus," she said, her voice practically singing in contentment. She stopped in front of him and placed a kiss to his cheek.

He floundered slightly at her actions before recovering, "It's wonderful to see you, sweetheart," he smiled, placing his hands on her swelling stomach, "You look beautiful."

She blushed crimson at his words, looking down and murmuring, "Thank you."

"Anytime, love," Klaus replied smoothly, before removing his hands and turning to Kol, "You're needed back in New Orleans as soon as possible. Elijah already switched your flight. You're leaving tonight."

"What's going on?" Kol asked, slightly worried.

"Marcel seems to be working with Sophie Deveraux," he sighed, "However, we can't figure out why. She's also been named Regent amongst the Covens of The Quarter."

"What does that mean?" Elena cut in.

"It means that she's now technically the most powerful witch in New Orleans," Klaus sighed, "Elijah assured me that he could handle himself, however, having one alone there is still dangerous. Meaning, when it's time for me to return home, I'll leave before Elijah gets here to ensure Kol won't be left alone."

Kol gaped at his brother, "We can't leave Elena alone that close to the end of her pregnancy. Something could happen."

"Oh, stop," Elena waved away Kol's concerns, "I'm a vampire, what's the worst that can happen?"

They left it at that as Elena wandered into the kitchen in search of food. She made toast and poured a glass of orange juice. She set her plate down on the island and took a seat on the barstool. She munched the toast as Kol and Klaus joined her, both pulling out blood bags from the fridge.

"I'll stock the kitchen before I leave, darling," Kol said as he took a seat on the barstool next to her.

"You have a flight to catch," she said softly, "I'm sure Klaus is more than capable of grocery shopping," she shot a pointed look at Klaus, "Aren't you?"

"Of course," he nodded at Kol before looking at Elena, "But why can't you go?"

"I'm not allowed to really leave the house," Elena said, glancing at Kol, "I can't walk that far before I get too tired."

Klaus noticed how her face betrayed her. She didn't like being dependant on others. He smiled at her, "I'll go now before Kol leaves," he turned to Kol, "Your flight leaves in two hours." He took his jacket from the foyer closet and left to shop.

Elena turned to Kol, "Do you have to leave?"

"It was the arrangement, darling," he answered, cupping her face in his strong hands, "Klaus will keep you safe. I wouldn't leave it I didn't have to, but we have to keep New Orleans safe. For you, for our child."

She leaned into his touch, needing his comfort, "I love you, Kol."

He placed a soft kiss to her delicate lips, "I love you, too, darling."

* * *

Elena lay awake in bed. Kol had been gone for almost a week and her hormones were beginning to go crazy. She had started taking showers late at night to relieve the ache between her legs, but even multiple orgasms couldn't mask the frustration of pleasuring herself. She tried to focus on other things. The outside world around her was wracked by a storm that made her shudder. She hated feeling helpless, but, combined with the night, the storm was scaring her beyond reason.

She practically jumped out of bed as thunder rumbled terribly close overhead. She pulled a robe over her silk nightgown before heading out of her room and down the hall. She hesitated before she opened Klaus's door. She took in his still form on the bed, the storm not even having the slightest affect on his slumber. She stood at the foot of the bed unsure of how to proceed.

She gathered her courage and found her voice, "Klaus?" He didn't move. She took a steadying breath before trying again, "Klaus?"

He startled awake, sitting up and looking at her sleepily, "What's wrong? Are the babies okay?"

She smiled, "Everything's fine. I just got scared."

He snorted, "You're a vampire carrying triplets and you're scared of a storm?"

"I just-," she stopped, pulling the robe tighter around herself. Why on earth did she think he'd actually be nice to her? She was just a baby-making vessel after all. She sighed, "Nevermind," she turned to walk out.

"Wait," he called, still lounging on the bed, but opening his arms to her, "Come here, love."

She hesitated, but caved as soon as another crack of thunder nearly caused her to jump out of her skin. She rushed into his waiting arms, letting the tension from before melt away. He held her close, pulling her into bed beside him, her back pressed firmly against his broad chest. His arms wrapped securely around her pregnant belly as he buried his face in her hair.

Elena sighed happily. She knew she'd rather be in Kol or Elijah's arms, but Klaus was just as good. There was something about the hybrid that made her feel inexplicitly safe. She couldn't help but worry for Kol and Elijah in New Orleans; she wished that she didn't have to make them choose. She wanted to be around all of them during her pregnancy; no matter how she rationalized, it always felt as if one of them was missing out.

She felt Klaus place a kiss to the top of her head as she flitted into slumber.

"I love you, sweetheart," he whispered, his voice the last thing she heard before sleep overtook her.

* * *

Elena yawned, stretching as much as she could as she realized that she was locked in a pair of arms. She smiled despite herself as she remembered the night before. She turned in his arms, now face to face with Klaus. He snored lightly, his mouth parted slightly. She couldn't help but admire how adorable he looked: his lips pouting and he looked much younger not being disturbed by the trivial things that plagued him in his waking moments.

She allowed her hand to trail his cheek and down to his neck, resting above his pulse point. She swallowed thickly. In the past month she hadn't been able to control her appetite, practically feeding on Kol without restraint. She felt her fangs elongate and the veins surge beneath her eyes. She tried to push him away, but his grip was too strong.

"Klaus," she warned, trying to breathe deeply as her fingers delicately caressed his neck where she so desperately wanted to tear into.

"Have at it, sweetheart," he smirked, having been awake since she turned to face him, "I know you want to."

She struggled internally, not wanted to hurt him, "You have to stop me if I can't."

"Do your worst," with eyes still closed, he bared his neck more to her and she lost it. Her eyes grew dark as she tangled her fingers in his hair and bit him. He gasped as her fangs pierced his skin.

As she drank, she couldn't seem to get close enough to him. She straddled her hips, her silk nighty riding up high on her thighs. Klaus groaned, putting his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her closer. The feeling of having her feeding off of him was so euphoric that he hardly noticed how weak he was becoming. He gently pried her off of him as she growled.

"Patience, sweetheart," he chided, admiring her as her vampire nature receded. She blushed deeply as she noticed the position she was currently in. He smiled wolfishly, "You smell delicious."

She stiffened slightly, now fully aware of the smell of her arousal in the air and the stiffness of him under her. She quickly tried to get off of him, but his hands held her hips tightly.

"Klaus…"

"We have three weeks left together, love," Klaus stated, pressing his hips up into hers, "We might as well enjoy each other. I know you need this; I've heard you moaning late at night for the past week. _No strings attached_."

Elena growled, lust winning over reason as she practically ripped off his pajama pants and boxers. She knew that she needed this; he didn't have to remind her. She lifted her nighty up enough for him to tear her lace panties off of her pregnant body. Klaus's jaw clenched as she lowered her tight heat onto his awaiting cock. Her lips parted in pleasure as a soft moan escaped her lips.

He thrust into her, annoyed at the position, "I'm much more of a dominant partner in bed, sweetheart. And this position isn't helping that."

"Oh, shut up, Klaus," she chided, keeping a steady pace of riding his cock, "There's not much I can do when I'm six months pregnant."

"That's where you're wrong, love" he smirked, moving them at vampire speed and setting Elena carefully on the bed on her hands and knees with her head on a pillow. He parted her legs and ran his fingers through her slick folds, circling her clit as she mewled into the pillow. He rubbed the head of his cock along her heat, "Is this what you want, sweetheart? Do you want me inside you?"

She moaned desperately, "Oh, God, yes!"

Klaus needed no other invitation as he pushed inside of her to the hilt. Her nails dug into the silk sheets as he hit that special spot deep inside of her with every thrust. He grabbed onto her hips and reached around to find her clit. He rubbed the little bundle of nerves firmly, enjoying her moans of pleasure. He could tell she was close as her walls clenched even tighter around him. He leaned forward to her exposed shoulder, allowing his fangs to elongate and pierce the supple flesh.

Elena screamed at the top of her lungs, "KLAUS!" Her cunt gushed around his cock, making him fall over the edge with her. He dug his nails into her hips possessively as he buried his seed deep inside of her.

He pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. He pulled the panting Elena close to him, running his hand through her damp blonde hair. He kissed her temple as he smiled, "You're simply amazing, love. Is this what the pregnancy hormones are doing to you?"

She smiled at him, "Maybe…" she placed a bite on his chest, causing him to groan as his cock twitched, "How about you find out?"

His hand found its way to her soft folds, surprised that she was still wet, "Oh, I plan on it."

* * *

**Be sure to leave a review!**

**OH! And, I've been asked to do some smutty one shots between Elena/Originals. Would anyone be interested if I compiled some one shots in a separate story?**

**~Grace**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the late update, guys! I've been busy packing for my holiday :) I'll be back on Monday with a new chapter! (Don't be too mad, please!)**

**I haven't gotten many reviews at all for the last couple chapters. Anyone still interested? Or am I writing this for myself?**

* * *

Chapter 19

Elena sat in the parlor in her undergarments, waiting for Klaus to finish packing. She had spent practically the entire past month on her hands and knees, not that she was complaining. He had tried to be gentle with her, but his wolf nature always won out. She was covered in blossoming bruises of varying shades of blue and purple and hybrid bites along practically every part of intimate skin. Klaus always felt bad afterwards, but she assured him every time that it was what she had wanted.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up as she smiled, "Hello, Elijah."

_Hello, princess. How are you feeling?_

"I feel seven months pregnant," she replied honestly, drawing lazy circles along the exposed flesh of her stomach, "How's everything in New Orleans?"

_It's fine. You have nothing to worry about. I'll be catching my flight early tomorrow morning and I'll arrive before you're even awake._

She sighed, "I miss you Elijah…"

_I know, princess. I'll be there soon. Would you like to speak to Kol?_

"Yes, please."

_Hi, darling. Has Nik been behaving himself?_

"Yeah. Everything's fine," she said softly, "I just miss you a lot."

_I miss you, too, darling. I have to go, Elijah requires my assistance. I love you, Elena_.

"I love you, too, Kol. Stay safe."

The line went dead and she sighed. She missed both brothers enormously.

Lips were suddenly against her neck, fangs brushing against her carotid artery, "I don't want to leave you, sweetheart. I'd much rather stay here with you and enjoy the body you've been sharing with me so willingly."

She shivered as she felt lust bubbling to the surface, "Your flight leaves soon."

He was in front of her suddenly, his lips pressed hungrily against hers before he chided, "Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun before I have to leave." He grabbed her by her hips and flipped her over, making her knees rest of the seat of the couch and her arms rest on the back.

Klaus ripped her lace panties off and slowly ran his fingers through her slick folds as he whispered in her ear, "You're already so wet for me, love…" He shoved two of his fingers roughly inside of her eliciting a loud moan from his mate. He growled at her reaction and quickly freed his cock before forcing it inside her tight heat.

"Oh my God, Klaus!" She screamed as he angled himself to hit that special spot deep inside of her. She gripped the back of the couch for dear life as he rammed himself into her mercilessly. His fingers dug into her supple hips as he slammed her back to meet his every thrust.

"Cum, sweetheart. Let me feel you cum all over my thick cock, Elena," his voice rasped in her ear as he bit into her shoulder roughly.

She screamed, seeing stars exploding behind her closed eyes. Her pussy clamped down on Klaus' cock as he buried himself as deep as he could and spilled himself inside of her.

Klaus switched their positions as he pulled out of her and sat her on his lap. He stroked her tangled blonde hair away from her face and placed a kiss to her forehead, "I love you, sweetheart."

She smiled and cuddled closer into his heaving chest, "I love you, too, Klaus."

* * *

"Must you always leave such a mess, Kol? I've been back for a few hours and you couldn't even wait before you starting a damned feeding and fucking frenzy?" Klaus growled at his younger brother, thoroughly annoyed that his formal dining room was littered with the naked drained bodies of young women.

Kol shrugged, "I miss my girl. And I'm sure she wouldn't object to a little _release_ in her absence. It's not as if I have feelings for my food. They're just someone to lay with until I suck them dry. It's been an interesting, fun filled month to say the least." Kol kicked a limp body aside as he took a seat in a solid oak chair of the table, "Besides, I know what Elena has been doing with you. I can smell her all over you. If she gets a free pass, then so do I."

"It's not the same, you idiot!" Klaus snarled at him, "One of us is her mate and until the bond is broken between her and the other doppelgangers, she'll feel a pull to each of us. You can't tell her about this _lapse of sanity_ because if you do, it will tear her apart."

* * *

Elena yawned as she stretched. Sunlight filled the room and she knew it must be around noon. She wiggled out of bed and jumped in the shower, wanting to rid herself of Klaus' scent before Elijah arrived. She scrubbed as much as her bruised skin would allow.

When she got out, she dried off and pulled on a simple sundress. She sighed as her stomach ballooned in front of her; she couldn't wait until she had her normal flat stomach back. She walked towards the stairs and inwardly groaned. Stairs had become a nuisance and a hazard for her. She inched her way down, relieved when her feet finally hit the even floor.

Elena slowly padded to the kitchen, seeking out some blood. She grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and sank her fangs into it greedily. The front door shut somewhat loudly causing her to jump. Her heartbeat sped up, knowing exactly who it was. His scent wafted through the house nearly turning her to a puddle on the floor.

He walked into the kitchen, groceries in hand as he stopped and gazed at her, "Elena." Her name seemed to get caught in his throat as he stared at her for the first time in two months.

"_Elijah_," she breathed before rushing at him with her vampire speed and practically jumping into his arms. He dropped the bags gracefully, if that was even possible, and accepted her into his waiting arms. She clung to him, kissing every part of his exposed skin that she could reach. "I was so worried about you," she said in between kisses, "I'm so glad you're not leaving again."

He kissed her back hungrily, missing her touch more than anything, "I'll never leave you again, my _diere_." She smiled as his hands found their way to her swollen belly, "You're absolutely beautiful," he murmured, brushing a blonde lock back from her face, "Pregnancy suits you."

Elena blushed and disentangled herself from his arms. She flinched slightly as her feet touched the ground, her ankles swollen and protesting. Immediately noticing her discomfort, Elijah scooped her up and set her on a barstool before he began putting away the groceries.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like to eat or what your cravings might entail, so I bought a little of everything," he explained as he flashed her a quick smile.

"Thank you, 'Lijah," she returned his smile and rubbed her stomach absently.

He quickly finished putting away the groceries and picked her up once again as he carried her to the parlor, softly depositing her on the couch before pouring himself a drink. He sat on the couch opposite her, watching her intently.

Elena looked up, "What are you staring at?"

"I'm admiring how beautiful you are," he admitted as he took a sip of his scotch, "I've spent two months away from you and yet you've managed to become even more gorgeous."

She smiled slyly at him, "Then why are you over there?"

Elijah was next to her before she could blink. He pulled her into his lap and nestled his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. He stiffened as Klaus' scent drifted through his nose.

She noticed instantly, "I'm sorry," she bit her bottom lip and looked down, her eyes filling with tears.

Guilt flooded him as he realized how his actions had affected her. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "I don't blame you for a second, Elena," he assured her, brushing the stray tears away from her cheeks, "Niklaus should have never taken advantage of you when your hormones are like this."

She bit her bottom lip harder as she whispered, "It wasn't his idea, Elijah," she blushed crimson as embarrassment clouded her delicate features, "I can't control my bloodlust and my hormones don't help with that…"

"Ah," he chuckled, amused with her confession.

"I'm hungry," she said, "Can you make me something?"

Elijah set her on the couch next to him as he got up, "Your wish is my command, lovely. I'll get started on an early dinner."

* * *

After a simple dinner of pasta, Elena and Elijah retired to the living room. They were curled up on the couch as they both had their noses buried in books as the sun set outside. Elijah ran his hand slowly up and down her thigh as a sense of companionship between him and his mate.

Elena struggled to keep her mind on her book as Elijah touched her. She knew that there was nothing sexual about what he was doing, but her hormones begged to differ. She took deep steadying breaths, trying to ward off the lust that threatened to consume her. However, nothing she did could stop the ache between her thighs.

She jumped up, much to Elijah's surprise, "I'm going to take a shower."

Elijah watched confused as Elena rushed upstairs, leaving a slight smell of femininity behind her.

She used her vampire speed to whoosh upstairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She practically tore off her clothes as she turned on the shower. She leapt inside, making the water as hot as she could stand it. Elena sighed as the hot water cascaded down her back. But the water just made the ache between her legs grow more pronounced.

Elena couldn't help herself as her hands teased her taunt nipples, making her moan out loudly against her better judgment. She wanted so badly to reach between her legs and tease her clit until she exploded, but her pregnant belly wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Elijah's ears perked up at the noise upstairs. He heard Elena's lustful moans fill the small bathroom upstairs and quietly made his way upstairs to her. He opened the bathroom door and smirked as she growled in frustration at not being able to make herself orgasm.

He leaned against the door, smiling, "Darling Elena, what are you trying to accomplish?"

She stilled in the shower, cursing herself as she was too caught up to hear him enter. She straightened up and moved her hands to her hair in an ill attempt to salvage her dignity, "You know exactly what I was trying to do. It's just more…difficult for me now."

Elijah sauntered towards her, pulling back the glass door that was between them, "And you didn't think to ask for help? It's been seven months since I've last had the pleasure of sharing your bed. And seven months is a very long time to go without satisfying those needs."

She blushed at his words, "You've surely had others, Elijah. I'm not the only one."

He reached his right hand out to cup the side of her face as his eyes burned for her, "You _are_ the only one, sweet Elena. I have no interest to entertain others when I have you. I'm not my brother."

Elena worried herself over his words for a second, but immediately thought that he meant Klaus. She shook her feelings away and sighed softly, "You know that's not fair, Elijah. I don't know who I'll end up with."

"Then don't think about it," he pulled her lips to his and kissed her insistently. Her knees went weak and he swooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

Her wet blonde hair stuck to her neck as the sheets clung to her wet form. Dark bruises and scabbed bites decorated her small frame and he was sure that it was Klaus' fault. However, Elijah couldn't help but stare lovingly at the pregnant beauty before him. He was sure that nothing else had ever looked this lovely in all his years on the earth.

He knelt in front of her and gently trailed kisses along the inside of her thigh, careful to avoid Klaus' love bites and markings upon her fragile skin. He smiled against her thigh as he heard her whimper. His lips swiftly found her core as he placed a soft kiss on her swollen clit. She nearly bucked off the bed at the contact as she moaned.

"'Lijah…" she begged, her voice dripping with lust.

He smirked, looking up at her, "Yes, princess?"

"Please…"

He needed no further encouragement as he lapped at her silky wet folds. He knew that she needed this and he could not deny her anything. She let out a breathy moan as he slid two fingers inside of her. He thrust them in time with his tongue moving torturously against her bundle of nerves. She squirmed as she fisted the sheets, crying out his name as he worked her over.

Elijah felt her walls starting to flutter around his fingers and he renewed his efforts. He sucked her clit into his mouth, biting gently as he bent his fingers to reach that special spot inside her that made her scream. He rubbed against it relentlessly, encouraged by the beautiful sounds he was eliciting from her willing body.

"Elijah," she panted, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat, "I-I can't…"

He moved his free hand to her clit and rubbed furiously, "Come apart for me, princess. I need to taste you."

"Elijah!" She screamed as her hips bucked. He quickly latched his mouth onto her dripping sex and swallowed every ounce of moisture she offered just to him. He lazily licked around her thighs and clit to ensure she was properly cleaned before he laid next to her and pulled her still shaking form into his arms.

He kissed her forehead as she came down from her orgasmic high. He could do this everyday for the rest of their lives and never tire of the sounds she makes.

Elena looked up at him, smiling shyly, "What do you want me to do for you? It's not fair of me to get pleasure when you don't…"

"I get pleasure for giving you pleasure, sweet Elena," he replied as he held her tighter against him, "I don't need that gratification every time we find ourselves in bed."

"I love you, Elijah," she pulled her lips to his and kissed him softly.

He returned the kiss and held her head against his chest, "I love you, too, my Elena."

* * *

**Leave a review, please!**

**~Grace**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for sticking with me while I was on holiday :) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Kol! For God's sake have some decency," Klaus yelled at his younger brother as he managed to walk in on him with another fair-haired human female.

Kol looked up from his position between her legs, "Oh, come now, Nik. It's nothing you haven't seen before." The blonde pulled Kol's mouth back to her core, upset about the intrusion, but compelled not to care.

Klaus went to the female and grabbed her; looking her directly in the eye, "Go home. You won't remember any of this."

"I won't remember any of this," she said robotically as she grabbed her clothes and left the Compound.

He glared at Kol, "I have half a mind to rip out your spleen."

"Well, half a mind is more than you usually have," Kol retorted as he pulled on his pants and walked to the parlor for a drink.

Klaus followed closely behind, "Are you willing to risk everything for meaningless fucks? Are you willing to risk Elena and your child just so you can satisfy your need to punish her?"

"I'm not punishing her!" Kol snarled, hurling his glass across the room as it shattered against the mantel, "If she's allowed to fuck whomever she wants, then I should be too!"

"You're acting like a child, Kol," Klaus spat in disgust, "I may be reckless and evil most of the time, but I haven't taken another into my bed since Elena. If that doesn't speak volumes, then I don't know what will! Elena will hear about this, if she hasn't already."

Kol watched his brother turn on his heel and storm upstairs.

* * *

Elena awoke as she heard Elijah's cell ringing from his suit pocket. She carefully untangled herself from Elijah's arms and went to answer. Klaus' name flittered across the screen and she smiled.

"Hi, Klaus. Why're you calling so early?"

_Hello, sweetheart. Can I talk to Elijah please?_

Elena walked over to Elijah's sleeping form and shook him gently before focusing on the call again, "Is everything alright? Is Kol okay?"

He made a disgusted sound at Kol's name,_ everything is fine. I just needed to speak to Elijah_.

Elijah sat up and took the phone from her as she went into the bathroom to shower, "What's wrong, Niklaus?"

_Our little brother has seemingly lost his mind. _

Elijah groaned, "What has he done now?"

_Are you aware of his little _feeding_ habits lately?_

"If you're inquiring about what I believe you are, then yes. I haven't told Elena for fear of upsetting her. However, I told Kol before I left that he needed to cease what he was doing immediately."

_Seems as if he's ignored you, brother. I don't want Elena getting hurt because of this, but he needs to be dealt with. I won't tolerate it._

Elijah sighed, "I don't know what to tell you to do, Niklaus. I've only been gone a couple weeks. If Kol gets any worse, don't hesitate to call."

_Elijah, he's well beyond getting worse. He brings at least half a dozen girls home a day and then leaves them for me to find when he's finished. It not just about feeding anymore; he's making it personal. He's trying to punish Elena for sleeping with all three of us._

"I can't tell her, Niklaus," Elijah ran his hand through his hair in anger, "She won't be able to handle it in her current condition. Everything has gone so smoothly because she still believes that she and Kol have a future together."

_If you won't tell her, I will. She doesn't deserve this, Elijah._

"If I didn't know any better, I'd assume you cared for her."

_Of course I care! Elijah, I love her. It's not just about fathering a child anymore. I love her as if she's a part of myself. She's become a Mikaelson without all the preambles._

Elijah sighed knowingly, "I couldn't agree more. She's a part of each of us and she deserves to be happy. With or without Kol."

_I'm catching a flight tomorrow. I can't be around him when he's like this. I'll end up killing him._

"Fine, it's probably for the best. Kol can join us in a couple weeks. When will you be arriving?"

_Tomorrow afternoon. Take care of Elena._

"I always do."

* * *

"Elena," Elijah hesitated slightly as they sat across from each other at the dinner table, "I have some…difficult news to share with you."

"What, 'Lijah?" Her doe eyes looked up at him with such a burning intensity that he almost backed out of his plan.

"Kol's been…a little out of sorts since he left. I don't think he's acting like he normally would."

Elena's eyes widened in alarm, "What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"He's fine," he assured her. Her concern for his younger brother nearly broke his heart. She wouldn't be able to handle the news. The new lie slipped easily from his lips, "I just think you should call him more. It might help him to remember that you still love him."

She looked at him thoughtfully, "Okay. I guess I have been a little distracted…"

"That you have," Elijah smirked at her seductively.

She returned his smirk and stood up from the table, "I could go for one of those _distractions_ right now."

Elijah whooshed to her and had them both upstairs in a second. He set her softly on the bed as he took off her clothes, leaving her in a pair of barely-there black lace panties. He growled at the sight and softly kissed her lips.

She wound her fingers in his short brown hair and panted against his insistent lips, "I want you, 'Lijah. We haven't had sex since you got here."

"I don't want to hurt you, my _diere_," he murmured, brushing her blonde locks back from her face as he melted into her chocolate brown eyes, "Sex this late in your pregnancy can be strenuous on a mother carrying one child, let alone three."

"Please?" Elena begged. God, he thought she was so beautiful when she begged.

"If it's what you really want…" he reluctantly agreed, getting off of her and starting to undress himself.

She quickly got onto her hands and knees and presented her cute little bottom to him.

He looked at her, puzzled, "Elena, what are you doing?"

She blushed deeply, "Well, Klaus said it was easier this way because I'm pregnant and missionary isn't really an option, so…"

He sighed, but removed her scrap of panties, "This is how a beast takes a woman. How he marks her as his," he trailed his fingers along the faint scars of Klaus' bite marks, "I want to make love to you, not just fuck you."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Her voice was so small and so unsure that he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had limited experience yet she was so willing to please him any way that she thought that she could.

Elijah picked her up and laid her gently on her side. He curled up next to her and slipped his arm under her, cradling her pregnant belly. His other hand lifted her leg up slightly as his throbbing manhood caressed her now exposed wet folds.

Elena gasped at the contact, wanting more. He took his hand off of her leg when he was sure she would hold it up on her own. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it up and down her slit before slowly entering her. She mewled out as inch by glorious inch was gently pushed inside her.

Elijah gritted his teeth as her tight sheath wrapped around him like a vice. He was sure that she had gotten tighter since their last coupling and he wasn't complaining one bit. Once he hit home inside of her, he stayed still, letting her body readjust to having his intrusion. When he was sure that she was okay, he set a soft rhythm. He thrust in and out of her delicately as she pushed her hips back to meet him.

He placed tender kisses along her shoulder and neck as she moaned. He wanted nothing more than to ravage her, but he held back. He couldn't be rough with her when she was like this. He watched as her hand pulled his from her hips and guided it between her supple legs. He quickly found her little button and rubbed it fiercely as his thrusts sped up, but only slightly.

Elijah angled his hips just right to hit that special place inside of her that made her scream. The pressure on her clit and Elijah's thrusts were too much for her small body to handle. She cried out his name as she orgasmed painfully around his thick cock. Her release made him plummet over the edge as he buried himself fully inside her while his seed painted her insides.

Elena lay in Elijah's arms, panting as he continued to place kisses on the exposed skin he could reach.

"That was _perfect_," Elena sighed appreciatively.

He traced invisible patterns on her distended belly as he kissed the crook of her neck, "I couldn't agree more, my _diere_. You're absolutely wonderful. Sleep now, you're tired."

She mumbled a half assed retort before he heard her snores fill the room. He held her body closer to his and sang softly to her before sleep overcame him as well.

* * *

When the next morning rolled around, Elena thought back on Elijah's words the day before. While Elijah showered, Elena picked up his phone and dialed Kol's number.

_Hello?_

Her brow furrowed as a female answered the phone, "Uh, can I speak to Kol, please?"

_He's a little _busy_ at the moment. Who should I say called?_

Elena swallowed thickly, "Elena. My name is Elena. Just tell me to call when he can."

_Will do. Bye now._

She hung up the phone and let it fall back onto the bed. Was Kol cheating on her? Sure, she knew that she hadn't exactly been faithful, but it wasn't really her fault. Her heart ached at the loss. She lay back down on the bed and curled her knees up as close as she could to her body. She had been hoping that she and Kol could be happy together; that he only wanted her once the bond was broken between her and the other doppelgangers. She hadn't meant to, but tears flowed before she could even stop them.

Elijah walked in from his shower and looked concernedly at her, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

She sniffled, "I'm fine. I tried to call Kol, but a girl answered…"

He sighed and sat next to her on the bed, gently trailing his hand up the exposed leg, "Don't think about it. He's going through a lot right now. Once the babies are born, I'm sure things will be different."

"He wasn't supposed to cheat on me," she said pitifully.

"I know, but that's just how Kol is. He acts out when he doesn't get his way."

She reached her arms out to him and he gladly took her in his arms, holding her softly while she cried. He placed a kiss to the top of her head, "Niklaus and I didn't want you to find out like this. He's on his way now and we planned to tell you when he arrived."

She looked up at him with teary eyes, "Klaus is coming?"

"Yes, he should be here soon," he smiled at her. Elijah was happy that his brother was finally getting positive attention from a female for once in his life.

She nodded against his chest and closed her eyes. He couldn't help but see how tired she was all the time. This pregnancy was wearing her out and he couldn't wait until it was over. He smoothed her hair back from her face as she drifted to sleep.

Elena looked so young when she was sleeping. Her face relaxed from the usual tension that had filled it from the beginning of the pregnancy. He had never felt such an inclination to protect a woman before that wasn't related to him by blood. She had opened his heart and made a home for herself inside it.

* * *

**Be sure to leave a review!**

**~Grace**


	21. Chapter 21

**Only four reviews for the last chapter...I'm quite disappointed. So, leave me lots of reviews, please!**

**As this story wraps up, I'll be looking for ideas for a new one! I've posted a link on my profile that goes to a survey. Please, please, PLEASE take the survey so I can better suit my readers.**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Where's Elena?" Klaus asked as he walked through the door. He dropped his suitcase near the bottom of the stairs and turned to Elijah.

"She's resting. She called Kol this morning and I'm sure one of his _ladies of the night_ answered."

Klaus groaned, "Remind me again why we don't just stick him in a coffin for a couple decades?"

"It would upset Elena," the elder answered shortly.

"More so than she already is?"

"Elijah?" Elena's small voice drifted down the stairs.

Both brothers were upstairs in a flash staring down at the blonde trying to struggle out of bed.

"I'm stuck…"

Klaus couldn't help but laugh at Elena. She looked like a turtle stuck on its back. He carefully helped her to her feet and steadied her before wrapping his arms around her in a tender embrace, "Hello, sweetheart."

"I missed you," she murmured against his chest, breathing in his woodsy scent. She pulled away from him after a second and looked at Elijah, "Is Kol coming, too?"

Klaus growled, "He won't be here for another two weeks _if we're lucky_."

"Niklaus," Elijah warned.

"What're you talking about? What's wrong with Kol?" Elena's eyes widened in panic, "I know about the girl, but I mean, it's only one girl."

"He's shagging practically all the blondes in the French Quarter!" Klaus roared as he started pacing the length of the bedroom, "And when he's had his fill, he sucks them dry and leaves them for me to find!"

Elena's doe eyes filled with tears as her lip trembled, "What?"

Elijah cursed before gathering Elena in his arms, "Kol has had more _indiscretions_ than I let on before. I didn't want to upset you."

"So…the girl I talked to…wasn't the only one?" She pulled away from Elijah and sat on the bed, her head in her hands, "So, when you said you weren't like your brother, you met Kol…not Klaus…"

Klaus shrugged, "Normally it would be, love, but no one compares to you."

"I-I think I just need some time to process all of this if you both don't mind."

* * *

"We shouldn't be leaving her alone right now, you know that," Klaus scolded Elijah.

Elijah sighed, "If we hover, then she'll just resent us more."

They had heard Elena crying for the past two hours. Her heart was broken with Kol's infidelity. It was gut wrenching to listen and not be able to fix anything.

"I would dagger him right now if he were here," Klaus threatened, "Elena doesn't need to be going through this right now."

"I know."

* * *

Elena had been sitting alone in her bedroom for what seemed like forever. She wanted to confront Kol; make him aware of her feelings. But what would that solve? He'd still be acting out and hurting her. Maybe she could call him and try to figure things out. She grabbed Elijah's phone off the bed and dialed Kol's number.

_What do you want, Elijah?_

Elena's heart fluttered when she heard his voice, "It's not Elijah, it's Elena."

_Elena? Why're you calling? Is everything okay?_

"No, it's not okay," her voice shook, "I tried calling you earlier and someone else answered. A woman."

_Whatever you're thinking, it's not like that._

"Klaus and Elijah already filled me in on what you've been doing in New Orleans, Kol."

_They're trying to turn you against me, Elena! Those girls meant nothing to me. It's always been you. It will always be you_.

Elena steeled her voice, "Well, it won't always be you, Kol. I couldn't help myself in the predicament I'm in. But I was at least honest about it! I didn't hide anything from you! Klaus said you've been bringing home half the French Quarter just to _satisfy your needs_! How the fuck is that supposed to make me feel? I'm your _girlfriend_! I picked you despite what the bond makes me feel towards Klaus and Elijah!"

_Just go fuck both of them then! It's what you've been doing anyway. I don't need to explain myself to a baby vampire like you._

"You know what? Fuck you, Kol. We're done."

Elena angrily hit the end button and threw the phone across the room. She was so upset with how Kol disregarded her feelings. She didn't deserve this. She wanted better for her and her children.

She struggled to get up and finally resorted to using vamp speed. As soon as she was on her feet, she felt a rush of warm water flow down her legs. Her eyes widened in shock before she screamed, "Elijah! Klaus!"

Elijah was the first to arrive, panic etched on his face, "What? What's wrong?"

"I need to get to the hospital. My water just broke."

* * *

Klaus carried Elena bridal style into the French hospital. Elijah walked in front of them, straight to the nursing station. While Elijah explained what was happening to the nurse, Klaus kept a tight grip on Elena.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked once he _convinced_ the nurse to ready a doctor immediately.

"I feel like I'm being ripped apart from the inside," she bit out.

"Mrs. Mikaelson?" A nurse came out and asked. Klaus carried Elena to the nurse and nodded, "Your room is ready." Klaus followed the nurse and Elijah followed Klaus into a very ornate hospital room.

Once Elena was changed and settled, the nurse looked under her gown, "You aren't dilated at all, that's not good."

"What does that mean?" Klaus asked sharply.

"It means she may not be able to have a natural birth."

"I don't care!" Elena yelled at the nurse, "Just get these things out of me or give me something so I can't feel anything!"

The nurse scurried away as Elijah chucked, "Calm down, princess. You're a vampire, you'll be fine."

The doctor, dressed in scrubs, finally came into the room, carrying a very large needle filled with what Elena hoped was a numbing solution. He cleared his throat as he looked at the two tense men in the room, "My name is Dr. Maxwell. I'll be performing the cesarean procedure today. The contractions are too close together, so I'm going to give you this shot now," he placed the needle into her IV bag, "As soon as this takes effect, I'll be back. We don't have time to waste."

When the doctor was gone, Elijah whispered to Elena, "Your blood will burn off the sedative quickly. I'll compel him to be as fast and efficient as possible."

Elena nodded, her mind becoming cloudy. The next thing she remembered was a scalpel being drug across her stomach and a river of blood erupting. She felt both of her hands being squeezed and someone was brushing her damp hair away from her face. Her eyes couldn't focus, but she could hear everything. She nearly cried when she heard the cries of the first child that was pulled from her stomach.

"You're doing so well, my _diere_," Elijah's voice drifted.

"Almost there, sweetheart."

Elena's world fell into nothingness as her eyes fluttered closed.

"What's wrong with her?" Elijah said, panicked.

"She's losing too much blood," the doctor said as he began to stitch her back together, "This shouldn't be happening, it was a smaller than usual incision, too."

Klaus had never seen Elijah show this much emotion before in his life. He quickly bit into his wrist and pressed it against Elena's mouth, but nothing happened. He looked at his elder brother, "I don't know what to do."

The doctor quickly finished the stitches and looked at the monitor she was connected to, "She needs a blood transfusion, but I don't think I can get that much blood this late in the day."

Both Klaus and Elijah held out there arms and echoed words, "Take mine."

* * *

Once the transfusion was complete, Elijah and Klaus huddled around Elena's bed, willing her to wake up. The babies were waiting to be named and were taken care of by the nurses Elijah had compelled. The brothers had no interest in the children if Elena didn't make it.

Elena gasped suddenly, bolting upright in the hospital bed. She looked around and was relieved when she saw both Elijah and Klaus. She swallowed thickly, "What happened?"

"You almost died, sweetheart. Elijah and I had to give you our blood to keep that from happening," Klaus said as he stroked her blonde hair.

She looked down at her flat stomach, "Are the babies okay?"

Elijah smiled, "Yes, the three of them are waiting for you," he called the nurses over and Elena was presented with a small pink bundle.

She peered into the blanket and smiled when sea blue eyes looked back at her. Curly blonde hair adorned the baby's head and full lips completed the precious face. Elena sighed happily, "Hello, Nikole Embry Mikaelson. You look just like your daddy."

Klaus swelled with pride as Elena handed him his darling daughter, "I'll make a demon out of you yet."

Elena laughed and was handed another baby. This one had pale skin, chocolate hair, and beautiful hazel eyes, "Emilee Elyse Mikaelson, you have your daddy's beautiful eyes."

Elijah took Emilee from Elena and cooed at the small bundle, "You're as gorgeous as your mother."

The final baby was passed to Elena and she almost cried. This child had Elena's olive skin and dark hair, but she still resembled Kol. Elena stroked the baby's cheek, trying to keep her tears at bay, "Kristin Evangeline Mikaelson. Your daddy would have loved you."

Elijah placed his free hand on top of Elena's, "Kol could still come around. We all have enough time."

"I know," she said as tears ran down her cheek. She held Kristin closer to her and placed butterfly kisses along the newborn's face.

* * *

**Please review!**

**~Grace**


	22. Chapter 22

**Don't hate me by the end of this chapter, please..**

**And remember to go vote for new story ideas, the link is on my profile!**

* * *

Chapter 22

_Six months later_

"I think I need to go to New Orleans," Elena announced as she poured herself a drink in the parlor, "I need to settle things with Kol instead of ignoring him whenever he calls."

Klaus clicked his tongue in annoyance, "If he gave a rat's ass, he would've came to see you."

Elijah remained quiet. He didn't want Elena leaving to see his youngest brother. Kol had called every day for the past six months and every time, Elena ignored him. She couldn't bring herself to talk to him. Klaus had traveled frequently between New Orleans and Paris, but Elijah kept his word and never left Elena again.

"I don't have a choice," Elena sighed, "Krissy is getting older now. Emilee and Nikky are fine, but Krissy needs to meet her dad."

Once they had arrived home from the hospital, Klaus had insisted on hiring nannies to tend to the girls. The girls were very low maintenance, having slept through the night as soon as they were brought home. Elijah had stepped in heavily for a father figure for Krissy. He adored Emilee and Krissy and always made sure they were both happy. Klaus was always preoccupied with Nikole and Elena loved how fatherhood had changed him.

"Would you like to take Krissy with you?" Elijah asked hesitantly.

She nodded, "I think that would be best. I've already hired a sitter while I'm there so I can meet with him first. I don't want him to know that she's there until I'm sure he wants to see her."

"And there's no way Niklaus or myself can talk you out of this?"

"Of course not," she smiled, "But I would like you to come with me. I'm sure Klaus can handle Nikole and Emilee."

Klaus snorted, "Of course I can. The little rugrats adore me."

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Elijah asked as the car idled in front of the Compound, "Niklaus said that the Compound had been in…a poor state last time he arrived."

Elena sighed, "I don't have much of a choice. I need to say my apologies and see where he stands. You can take Krissy around the French Quarter if you'd like. The nanny I hired, Gia, should be around soon. She's a vampire, too."

"I'm sure she'll enjoy it," Elijah leaned forward and placed a kiss to Elena's forehead, "I love you. Call me if you need anything."

"I will," she promised as she exited the car and watched Elijah drive away with Krissy.

Elena hesitantly made her way to the door of the Compound, taking a deep breath before she unlocked the door and walked in. The overwhelming stench of decomposing bodies hit her nose and she almost gagged. She carefully nudged the bodies out of the way as she padded up the blood soaked stairs towards Kol's room.

She opened the door and was surprised that Kol was not inside. She listened carefully and heard a quiet sobbing from further down the hall. She wandered down the hall and paused outside the door that the sounds were coming from: her door. She hesitantly opened it and stepped inside. Surprisingly, her room had remained untouched besides a crying form tucked away in her bed.

Her heart broke at the sound and Elena called out softly, "Kol?"

Elena gasped as she was pinned against the door, Kol's body pressed flush against hers. He looked awful: his hair was wild, stubble adorned his cheek, and he was even paler than usual. He stared at her intently before speaking softly, "Is it really you? Elena?"

She placed her hand on his prickly cheek, "It's really me."

Kol's lips crashed against hers in an intense, desperate way. His teeth collided with hers as his tongue swept her mouth. He trailed bites down her neck as he murmured against the skin he was abusing, "I was so scared you'd never come back…I've missed you so much…" he gripped her hips and pulled her roughly against his growing erection.

"Kol…we need to talk. We can't just jump into bed and pretend nothing happened."

He pulled away from her, hurt evident across his face, "Elena…I've spent almost eight months away from you. I _need_ this."

Elena pushed him away hard, "Oh, you _need _this? What about all the times I needed you? You weren't there for me when times were rough. I almost died after having the girls. And where were you? Probably fucking some nameless whore you picked up in the red light district!" Her brown eyes filled with tears, "I _needed_ you, Kol. And you weren't there."

"Dammit, Elena, don't you think I wanted to be?" Kol yelled as he began pacing the small space of her bedroom before he gripped the antique chair in the corner, "I called every single fucking day. You didn't answer! I wanted to be with you and my daughter, but you wouldn't let me."

Elena snorted, "What, you couldn't catch a flight? Calling was the only means of contacting me?"

"Stop turning this around on me!" Kol was suddenly in front of her, holding a broken piece of chair in his hand, "I wanted to be with you forever, Elena! You threw me away for Elijah and Klaus! I'm always tossed aside for those two. But I thought you were different."

"You knew I had no control over what happened," she scolded him, "I wanted to break the bond with the other doppelgangers so we could be together, but now I'm not even sure if I want to do that!"

Kol's eyes blazed with madness as he raised the splintered wood in his hand, "If I can't have you, neither can they." He drove the wood into her heart, watching with morbid fascination as her skin turned grey and veins appeared all over her body. He held her up as she fell to the ground. He lovingly carried her body to her bed and set her down before brushing the blonde hair from her face and kissing her lips gently.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Elijah started to worry about Elena. He left Krissy with Gia, promising that he'd be back by morning. He walked calmly to the Compound, fingering the metal dagger that he had in his suit pocket. He didn't think Kol would hurt Elena, but he wasn't sure what his brother was capable in his current state of mind.

Elijah walked through the door and his nose wrinkled at the scent. He ignored it to the best of his ability and followed Elena's scent up the stairs. His brow creased in confusion as he stopped outside of her door. He couldn't hear her on the other side, but opened the door anyway. He nearly collapsed at the sight before him.

He rushed to Elena and held her in his arms as he smoothed her tangled blonde hair and rocked her. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at the ashen skin of his mate, "No, no, no… This can't be happening."

"I assure you it is, brother," Kol said from the doorway, his face fixed with disgust as he watched the heartwarming scene in front of him, "If I can't have her, now no one can."

Elijah lay Elena back down gently before whooshing in front of his brother, "And what of her children, Kol? They will be left motherless because of your selfishness."

"They will survive," Kol said flippantly.

Elijah hit Kol hard, sending the younger one into the wall behind him, "She wanted nothing more than to reunite with you. To have you know Krissy and be a father to her. She wanted you as a husband when the bond was broken and _you threw it all away_. You allowed yourself to hurt her, to seek revenge against her."

Kol jumped up and punched Elijah square in the jaw making him collapse against the dressing mirror, "She never said that!"

"So you'd rather just kill her?" Elijah's voice was full of venom as he grabbed Kol by the front of his shirt, carrying him into the hallway before tossing him carelessly down the stairs. Elijah followed in Kol's wake as he lay crumpled at the bottom of the stairs, "She would have died for you and you let her! She loved you and you threw her away! You destroyed her as you would an enemy."

"I'm sorry!" Kol yelled as tears sprang to his eyes, "I didn't know…"

"No, you didn't," Elijah stated dryly as he pulled the dagger out of his suit pocket, "You deserve this for what you've done to our family." He pulled Kol up by his neck and pinned him against the wall of the staircase. A single tear escaped his eye, "We have fought together for centuries, and, once again, to break the Elena you saw as an enemy, you broke…your family," Elijah's voice faltered at the last few words, his strong demeanor weakening at the truth in his words before he plunged the dagger into Kol's heart.

* * *

"Niklaus, I think it's time you return home," Elijah said into the phone, struggling to keep his voice in check, "We need to deal with Elena and Kol and I need your help with that."

_Oh, come now. Elena's a big girl and I'm sure she'll handle herself just fine._

Elijah took a deep breath to keep from crying, he couldn't tell Klaus about Elena over the phone, "I've already arranged a flight for you and the girls. You'll be arriving late tonight. It's not up for discussion."

_Fine, I'll ready the girls and I'll see you tonight. Take care of _our_ girl, Elijah._

"I always do," he pressed the end button and collapsed into inconsolable sobs. He was sitting next to Elena on her bed and he couldn't keep from touching her.

She was still beautiful, even in death. He stroked her hair softly, willing her to wake up. He would never look at her beautiful brown eyes again. He would never be nudged awake by her incessant cold feet pressed against his back in the early morning. He would never see her face in the throes of passion or be the cause of moans to pass her lips. He would never feel her soft lips against his, begging him for more. He would never hear her laugh ring through the Compound again.

A part of his heart had been destroyed because of his brother's foolishness. Elijah had done everything to keep her and the babies safe and she only survived an additional six months. Her compassion and naivety had been the death of her, but he couldn't blame her for that. He fell in love with her for how human and loving she was even after her transition.

Elijah noticed that the sun had already set and the stars shined high in the sky. His tears had all but dried up as he gazed at the ashen beauty lying serenely on the bed. He had compelled humans earlier that day to dispose of the bodies and clean the house from top to bottom. He reluctantly left her side and descended the stairs, admiring the now clean surfaces of the house.

He arranged Kol in a coffin and put him in the basement; he wanted nothing to do with that disgrace to the Mikaelson name. Gia had arrived with Krissy and he showed her to the room they were using as a nursery; three cribs were on one side of the wall waiting for the other girls. He walked to the parlor and poured himself a generous drink as he waited for Klaus to arrive.

Gia walked downstairs and peered into the parlor, "Would you like me to stay over tonight and look after the girls? I know you'll have your hands full with Klaus…"

"That would be much appreciated, Gia," Elijah nodded gratefully, "If you could keep the girls upstairs that would be wonderful."

* * *

More time passed as the moon was high in the starry sky. Elijah heard a car pull up and took a deep breath. He still wasn't sure how tell Klaus of what happened, but time had run out to prepare.

"Alright, alright, I'm here," Klaus said as the door swung open revealing Klaus holding two squirming babies in his arms. He looked down at the blonde one, "Nikole if you don't stop, I'm going to hang you upside down by your foot." Nikole giggled at him and his demeanor softened immediately.

Klaus placed a kiss to her head as Elijah reached for Emilee and cuddled her to his chest. Emilee was the only piece of Elena that he had left. He called upstairs, "Gia, would you mind taking Emilee and Nikole upstairs?"

The dark headed vampire was downstairs in an instant, "No problem," she said with a smile as she took the girls from their fathers and headed upstairs again.

"Where's Elena?" Klaus asked as he headed into the parlor for a drink, "And where's Kol for that matter. They aren't going at it like rabbits again, are they?"

"Niklaus…you may want to sit down," Elijah sighed as Klaus took a seat on the couch, "Kol is daggered for the moment. Elena asked me to allow her to see Kol alone. I took Krissy into The Quarter with Gia, but when it grew later and later, I began to worry. I came back here and I found Elena," he took a deep breath, "Kol killed her."

"WHAT?" Klaus was up in an instant, hurling his glass at the fireplace, "How could you let this happen? She was supposed to be safe! Where is that vermin? I'll put a white oak stake through his worthless heart myself!"

"Niklaus, calm down," Elijah cringed at the words, knowing they'd do no good, "We need to deal with the girls and…Elena."

Klaus' rage dissolved immediately as he swallowed thickly, "Where is she?"

Elijah led Klaus upstairs and into Elena's bedroom, "I'll leave you alone with her."

Klaus nodded as he walked slowly to the bed, his mind unable to understand what was happening. He sat next to her on the bed and pulled her grey hand into his, stroking the back of it gently. He allowed tears to fall relentlessly as he whispered to her, "How could I have let this happen? You…you were the good in this world. How are we supposed to go on without you? You were the light that guided us. We became better men because of you."

Klaus lowered his head and kissed her forehead, "I promise that he won't get away with this. He'll suffer as Elijah and I will for the rest of our lives." He looked down at the wood sticking out of her chest and pulled it out quickly. He would rather pretend that she was just sleeping and the wood protruding from her chest hindered that greatly.

He walked to the door and gazed back at her with longing, "I love you, Elena. You're the only woman I've ever loved."

* * *

**So, what do ya'll think? ;)**

**Leave a review and let me know!**

**~Grace**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I had originally planned that Chapter 22 was going to be the final chapter...but I had a lot of messages and reviews that didn't want that. So, this story should be wrapped up by Thursday. Hope you all enjoy!**

**And please, please remember that Kol is indeed a dick in the series. I mean, Davina softened him up a little, but he was still evil. And he wanted to kill Matty Blue just because he was _bored_.**

**Kol isn't a good guy, none of the originals truly are. Thank you to those people that recognize that Kol's character is spot on with this story, it means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Do you think it worked?"

"I can no longer track Kol," Sophie said as her hand fluttered over the map, "I'm assuming that one of his siblings daggered him."

Marcel smiled, "Perfect. It looks like the spell worked."

"Hopefully he staked Klaus before he went down. Otherwise this whole thing will have been worthless."

"The girl is back, too," Marcel interjected, "Diego said he saw her with a child. I don't think she ever had a miscarriage. If I can make it into the Compound, I might be able to take Kol's and Klaus' body without being noticed.

Sophie smiled, "Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

"I can't take this anymore," Klaus stated as he downed his Bourbon in one swig, "There has to be a way to bring her back. Call that bloody witch of yours."

Elijah sighed, "I'm not calling Miss Deveraux. Now that she's become Regent among the witches, she has more of a motivation to hurt Elena."

"And how could she possibly hurt her, Elijah?" Klaus stood up and threw his glass against the wall, "She's dead! What more can be done to her?"

"Do not take that tone with me, Niklaus," Elijah warned as he stood up and straightened his suit jacket, "I love Elena more than anything else in this world. I will do anything to bring her back to us."

Elijah walked stiffly from the room, ignoring Klaus' voice calling behind him. He couldn't think clearly. The one thing he had loved in his thousand years of life lay dead in a coffin by his own brother's hand. He leaned against the wall in the hallway, trying to gather his thoughts as Elena's face flashed through his mind.

A knock sounded against the heavy Compound door and Elijah shook away his thought before whooshing to it. He opened the door slowly, revealing a grinning Marcel.

"Marcel. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The younger vampire brushed past Elijah and walked inside, looking around, "I was wondering when you all would be back. Kol was left alone for a little while and I'm sure you had a mess to clean up when you returned."

"He killed Elena," Elijah confessed in a hushed whisper.

Marcel's arrogant attitude seemed to dissipate as he realized what he said, "What?"

"My mate is dead. Kol killed her to enact a vendetta against both Niklaus and myself," Elijah said bitterly, "He now lies daggered until I decide what I'd like to do to him."

"Klaus is still alive?"

Elijah looked at him questioningly, "Why wouldn't he be? Marcel, what aren't you telling me?" Before Marcel could reply, Elijah grabbed his face and stared into his eyes, "What aren't you telling me?"

Marcel responded in a robotic voice, "Sophie Deveraux and I have been plotting against your family. Sophie put a spell on Kol to kill the first vampire he came in contact with after Klaus left. It was supposed to be Klaus that returned first, not your girl. We were planning on taking New Orleans back once Klaus was killed."

"You did all of this just for a _city_?" Elijah's voice was on the verge of rage.

"Sophie thought of it first, she called me," Marcel defended himself, pushing Elijah away as he stumbled into the wall behind him, "If I knew that Elena was coming back first, I wouldn't have agreed to it."

Elijah squared his shoulders at the younger vampire's words, "Bring me Sophie Deveraux. Now."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Sophie screeched as she was thrown into the parlor of the Compound.

"You better have answers, _witch_," Klaus said as he stood threateningly over her, "Elijah filled me in on what you did to Kol. Did you even think about how that would effect anyone else? Or was your little witchy mind just in it for yourself?"

Sophie spat at him as she stood up shaking, "Once Kol got rid of you, I was going to kill Marcel. That way the witches would be able to take over the French Quarter again. It's ours! It doesn't belong to vampires."

"My family built this city!" Klaus roared as he picked up the witch by the front of her shirt, "You are nothing."

"Niklaus," Elijah chided, "We need Miss Devereux alive."

"Who said I was going to kill her? A witch can still do magic if she's slightly injured."

Sophie fell to the ground as Klaus released her. She stared up at Elijah with wide eyes, "What do you need me for? Kol won't kill anyone else because of me. The spell was only good for one death," she looked pointedly at Klaus, "And because you're not dead, I'm going to assume that he killed some other worthless vampire."

Elijah was in front of her in an instant, lifting her off the ground by her throat. His voice was full of venom as he tried to speak in a level voice, "That _worthless vampire_ that Kol managed to kill was my mate. But you, Miss Deveraux, can bring her back."

"And if I can't?" She rasped out, clawing at Elijah's hand.

He dropped her swiftly, "Then you cease to be of use to me."

"I'm going to need some of your blood," Sophie said as she sat hunched over an old grimoire before clarifying, "All three of you. That means Kol needs to be undaggered."

Klaus snorted, "That rotten trader can remain daggered for all I care."

"Is it a requirement?" Elijah asked hesitantly.

Sophie nodded, "Once I have the blood I can start preparing. I need to full moon to help harness the power I need."

"That's in three days," Klaus protested, "Are you sure you can be ready by then?"

"Duh," she rolled her eyes at the hybrid, "Just get me Kol's blood and you won't see me for a few days."

Elijah nodded stiffly before going down to the cellar. Everything in his gut was telling him not to do this, but he had no choice to save Elena. He opened Kol's coffin and swiftly pulled the dagger from his chest.

He waited silently as Kol's face regained its normal pale color and the veins receded. Kol's eyes snapped open as he let out an audible gasp.

"Elijah? _Elena_…" Kol sat up quickly and took in his surroundings. He took a deep breath before looking at his brother again, "How long was I…why can I still smell her?"

"You've only been…_asleep_ for a day," Elijah explained roughly, "The only reason I'm waking you is because there's a chance we may be able to save Elena and to do that, we need your blood. I couldn't very well take blood from a corpse."

Kol's eyes were wild as he hopped out of the coffin on unsteady feet, "Where is she? I need to see her!"

"You killed her, Kol!" Elijah thundered, his reserve finally breaking, "You killed Elena." He passed his hand over his face and took a deep breath, "I…I let this person in. I let _her_ in. I don't let people in. You knew this, and yet you've taken her from me. I needed her and you've broken me."

"Don't you think I realize that?" Kol returned in an exasperated tone, "I loved her, too. Before either of you did. I brought her in, I _saved_ her!"

Elijah grabbed his younger brother by the throat and held him up as he talked through gritted teeth, "I have loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her in that dirty plantation house that Rose-Marie lured me to. I have spent countless hours protecting her from our family and even herself. You found her by chance, don't you dare say that you've been looking for her all along."

"I loved her in Mystic Falls," Kol rasped out before shoving Elijah away from him, "I just never thought she was good enough for me." Kol paced suddenly, running his hand through his hair as his voice shook, "I've spent my entire life being the fucked up brother. Nik gets a free pass because he's a bloody hybrid! You wouldn't have batted an eye if Klaus killed Elena."

"You will watch your tongue, Kol," Elijah warned darkly, "She is my mate. Not yours, not Niklaus's, but _mine_. I am sure of it. You don't even care of Elena. You just want to satisfy some morbid fascination of seeing her corpse and I will not allow it. You have ripped a mother away from her children. I honestly thought you knew better."

"Get off my back!" Kol roared, his vampire nature becoming quite apparent as his anger manifested, "I remember what that witch bitch did to me! It wasn't my fault that I killed Elena, it was hers! So if you want anyone to blame, blame her!"

"I do," the elder nodded thoughtfully, "However, your nonchalance at Elena's death causes worry for not only myself, but Niklaus as well. You didn't even regret your actions. You sought to fight me to prove yet another point to an invisible spectator. You have to grow up eventually, Kol. It's been a thousand years since we've been human. That should've been enough for personal growth." Elijah straightened his tie before heading to the door and glancing back at Kol, "Do come up when you're ready. I don't want to keep Miss Deveraux waiting longer than necessary."

* * *

"Since neither of you will let me see _my _mate, what do you suppose I do?" Kol asked after Sophie collected a vile of blood from each Mikaelson present.

Klaus shrugged as he looked at his younger brother with disinterest, "You can rot in hell for all I care. I'm not too fond of you at the moment. I believe I might have a white oak stake hiding around here somewhere…"

Kol's eyes widened as Klaus started rifling around the parlor. He kept quiet and stared at the ground as if he were a child that had been scolded.

"You're not to leave the Compound, Kol," Elijah said sternly as he poured himself a glass of Scotch, "I would feel more comfortable if I know who you're terrorizing at all times. Besides, after your little _escapades_ in the past couple months, I'm sure if you stepped outside the witches would strike you down before you could even leave the porch."

Klaus brightened considerably at Elijah's words, "By all means, Kol, please feel free to go explore. I hear that the Quarter does a parade around noon…"

"Niklaus." Elijah warned as Klaus huffed and continued looking for the white oak stake, "Kol, you can either stay here and be quiet or you can go back to-"

"Your wooden box in the basement," Klaus interrupted menacingly, "It's your choice, but you're getting on my nerves."

"I need more candles," Sophie said firmly as she looked around at the Mikaelsons. Elijah readily jumped up and brought the witch what she asked for. She arranged them around Elena's coffin and lit them all at once. She looked at her watch then back to Elijah, "The moon is almost at its apex. We'll be good to go in just a couple minutes."

Elijah nodded and gently opened Elena's coffin, trying not to gasp at the sight of his beloved. He stroked her hair delicately before stepping to the side as Sophie opened her grimoire.

Kol stared at Elena in shock, not sure if he could stand to touch her in her current state. He hesitantly reached his hand out to touch her hand when Klaus pulled him back roughly.

"Don't touch her, Kol," Elijah and Klaus said at the same time.

Kol slunk away and watched from afar as Sophie looked at her watch once again.

"It's time," she announced before taking a deep breath and chanting in Latin, "Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum. Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum. Phasmatos Raverus On Animum…"

Elijah watched Elena's face with wonder as her ashen skin slowly started becoming its normal golden color. The veins covering her body disappeared as Sophie's chanting grew louder. When the witch finally finished, Elena's eyes stayed shut.

"That shouldn't be happening…" the witch muttered as she looked closer at her grimoire before looking at Elijah, "She should be awake. I mean, she's obviously alive, but I don't know why she's not waking up."

"Unlink her," Klaus suggested as he looked at the love of his life, "If you unlink her from the other doppelgangers, maybe she'll wake up."

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked before she turned to the spell in her grimoire.

"We have no other option. She'd want it done, anyway," Elijah concluded as he nodded to the witch.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kol asked from the corner of the room.

Klaus growled, "You gave up your say as soon as you murdered her. Now go back to sulking so we can try to undo your mess. _Again_."

Sophie stood next to Elena and held her hands over the vampire's heart, "Phasmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium…Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto…Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit."

A warm feeling exuded from Elena's chest as Sophie finished. The witch took a step back and looked at the men around her, "She should wake up within a day or less. It depends on how her body handles the magic. I encourage that you talk to her; she'll still be able to hear you until she wakes up. I've also placed a protection spell on her so no one can harm her until she's awake. It'll give each of you time to tell her what you need to."

"Thank you, Miss Deveraux," Elijah said sincerely as he smiled slightly.

They watched as Sophie left the house before turning to face each other.

"Who goes first?" Klaus asked, eyeing his brothers as if it were a competition.

Elijah quirked his lips, "I believe the youngest should go first. Kol has a lot to apologize for. And I for one would like to spend some time with my daughter now that I've been assured that Elena will return to us."

Klaus muttered before heading upstairs, letting Elijah follow behind him. Kol looked down at Elena and sighed, "I don't know what to say."

* * *

**Be sure to leave a review! OH! And some reviewers would like me to include a -cough- threesome -cough- in the next chapter or so. Opinions, please?**

**~Grace**


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24

"I thought that it would be easy to talk to you," Kol said softly as he took her hand in his, "I spent so much of my life hurting the people that care about me that it became second nature. I know what you did wasn't your fault and you had no choice, but instead of being a man about it, I let my pride get in the way. I can't promise you that it won't happen again, but I promise I'll _try_." Kol looked away from her still form as tears clouded his eyes. He took a deep breath to steady his voice, "I want to be with you. I want to raise our daughter together. We can leave and never come back if that's what you choose. You, me, and Krissy can be a happy family together alone."

* * *

_Elena struggled to open her eyes. She could hear Kol talking to her, but she couldn't respond. Her body wasn't ready to awake just yet. She wanted to grab Kol and hold him close; make him understand that she forgave him for what he did. But when he mentioned leaving her other children behind to be with him, she nearly lost it. Emilee and Nikole needed her as much as Kristin did. It wasn't fair for him to ask that of her._

* * *

Kol sighed and set her hand back on her chest. He ducked his head and placed a kiss to her forehead before wandering back to the parlor.

"Are you done?" Klaus drawled from the couch as he looked up from a book in his lap, "I thought you'd have much more to say to her than just a rushed apology."

"Why does it matter, Nik?" Kol bit out, "She won't come back to me. I'm nothing to her now. I'm a memory of what she was like without her humanity."

Elijah looked up from the papers on his desk, "Kol has said what he felt needed to be said, Niklaus. No reason to taunt the poor boy."

Klaus stood up and set his book down as he looked over at Elijah, "Well, I'm going downstairs to speak to-er-at Elena since Kol finished so early. Elijah, maybe you'd like to go check on Gia and the girls. I'd ask Kol to do it, but I wouldn't want one or all of our children to end up dead."

"You honestly think I'd kill a child?" Kol scoffed indignantly.

Klaus shrugged, "You killed a vampire that was still a child. But, then again, this family makes me want to murder people, too."

"I see my timing is impeccable as usual, brother," Kol taunted as he got up and left the room swiftly.

Klaus muttered after his younger brother before heading to the basement. He stopped short next to the coffin and gazed down lovingly at Elena. He took his seat next to her and gently took her hand.

"For a moment, I thought that I could convince you to stay with me. But, we both know that since the bond's been broken, your feelings for me will dissipate and you'll want nothing to do with me. But I love you, Elena. I love you enough to let you go and be happy with whomever you'd like to. You've changed me for the better."

He brushed the hair from her face and smiled slightly, "I'm not saying that I'm going to stop torturing people or trying to kill my enemies, but I'm going to make an effort to be a better role model for Nikole." He kissed her cheek as he whispered, "In every moment, a choice exists. We can cling to the past or embrace the inevitability of change and allow a brighter future to unfold before us. Such an uncertain future may call for even more uncertain allies. Either way, a new day is coming whether we like it or not. They question is: will you control it? Or let it control you? I choose to control it. For my family. And you're my family, my little doppelganger."

Klaus lowered her hand and walked to the door, staring back at her, "You know, in the last millennium, my siblings and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but in this moment I am reminded of something Elijah has always said. _Family is power_. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

* * *

_Elena smiled internally at Klaus's words. She still loved him despite being unlinked from the other doppelgangers. She wanted to reach out and hug him to make him understand her feelings. She would always be there for Klaus, no matter what happened. And he was man enough to let her go if need be._

* * *

Elijah waited patiently for Klaus to return from the basement. He had so much that he wanted to say to Elena, but he wasn't sure how. He idly flipped through papers and filed them accordingly. The family affairs still had to be in order, despite the family itself being in shambles.

"I'm finished," Klaus said as he walked into the parlor. He looked exhausted as he collapsed onto the couch. He looked at Elijah with pain in his eyes, "I just want her to wake up, Elijah. I want to know that she's going to be okay, that she's going to be here for millenniums to come."

Elijah stared at his brother in pity, "I know, Niklaus. I honestly feel that Kol never would have done this in his right mind. Marcellus and Miss Deveraux are the people responsible for this, not Kol."

"Once Elena is awake, I'd like to go pay both of them a visit," Klaus growled, "And I'd like you to accompany me. My childe has become a hazard to our family and I won't stand for it."

Elijah got up and clasped a hand on Klaus's shoulder, "I couldn't agree more, brother." He continued out of the room and walked slowly downstairs. His breath caught in this throat as he stood beside Elena's coffin. Elijah stared down at the olive beauty with a look of wonder on his face. He could gaze at her all day and never tire of her.

Elijah gracefully took a seat beside her as he ran his fingers up and down the exposed flesh of her arm. His mouth quirked slightly as he spoke in a soft voice, "Have you ever experienced something so profoundly wonderful that when it was taken from you your life felt unbearable? I have, and I will always bear the scars to prove it. But, I believe that when you love someone and that person loves you in return, you're uniquely vulnerable. They have a power to hurt you that's like nothing else."

He smiled at her, "I've given up on giving up. It's an affliction that I hope to be cured of and redeemed for in time. I will never abandon you again, my _diere_. Not for a single second. You are the light that shines and gives this family meaning again. Kol tore apart what you've been carefully mending over a year. And I'm truly sorry for that. But we have the rest of time to fix ourselves again. I remember when we were in Mystic Falls and you couldn't fathom why I was trying to fix my family when it was so broken. But, to me, the very definition of 'broken' suggests that something can be fixed. And I intend on fixing this family until it's suitable for my child and my mate.

"I don't need an unlinking spell to tell me that you're my mate. I've known it since I met you in Mystic Falls. Why do you think I tried so hard to save you from Niklaus's sacrifice? I love you, Elena. More than I've loved anything else in my entire life."

Elijah looked down at his hands, which now rested in his lap. He poured his heart out to the love of his existence and she had still yet to wake up. Tears filled his eyes at the thought of her choosing anyone but him. He would step aside if she wanted, but it would kill him to see her with another.

He stilled as a hand caressed his cheek gently. He looked up and nearly gasped at the sight of Elena smiling at him.

"Elena," he breathed out, placing his hand on top of hers and leaning into her touch, "I've been so worried about you."

She smiled and sat up, "I know, I heard."

"I hope you don't think less of me now that you know how I truly feel," Elijah said sheepishly.

"How could I ever think less of my mate?"

His head snapped up as he stared at her intently, "Are you positive?"

Elena nodded enthusiastically, "The unlinking spell worked. I still love Klaus, but I'm drawn to you in a ridiculous way. Everything I'm feeling is actually my feelings. And, for once, I'm not confused about who I want."

Elijah scooped her out of the coffin and pulled her lips to his. He kissed her passionately, trying to make up for the lost time between them.

She pulled her mouth away from his and smiled, "You've loved me since you met me in that old house?"

He stroked her face, maneuvering her so her legs were wrapped around his waist as he murmured, "I knew you were mine, but I had to let you realize it on your own. You weren't a vampire and you didn't want to become one; I couldn't influence your choice."

"Elijah, I love you and I want to be with you. I just need to work out my feelings with Klaus first. Is that alright?"

He set her down on her feet and kept his hands on her small waist, "I've waited for you for a thousand years, I think I can wait a little bit longer. Just don't keep me waiting too long, Miss Gilbert."

She reached on tiptoes and pressed her lips softly against his, "It'll always be you, 'Lijah. Remember that."

"How could I ever forget?"

* * *

"I love each of you, there's no doubt about that," Elena sighed as the men gathered around her in the parlor, "But, Elijah is my mate."

Elijah reached over and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb gently along the back of it, "I have agreed to give Elena time to address her feelings for each of you."

"You've got to be bloody kidding me?" Kol roared as he stood up and got in Elena's face, "After everything we've been through, you pick him? Really?"

Elena visibly cringed at Kol's abruptness. She looked down as she spoke softly, "I don't choose who my mate is, Kol. We all knew that it was a possibility that each of my relationships was on borrowed time. I didn't have a choice. I…I love you, but you hurt me."

"He killed you, sweetheart. Don't sugarcoat it," Klaus gritted before finishing off his drink in one swig, "He's a disgrace for what he done."

Kol snorted, "And what about everything you've done? You've killed countless people yet you act like you're a saint and I'm worse than the devil."

"I never killed the woman I thought was my mate. Or the mother of my child for that matter," Klaus retorted.

"Niklaus, Kol, kindly shut up," Elijah said sternly as his jaw ticked, "I won't have either of you upsetting Elena by acting like children. In case you both have failed to notice, we already have three of those upstairs."

"I'm done," Kol announced as he took a deep breath, "I'm not going to sit around and wait for a girl that will never be mine. I won't allow myself to hurt every second of every day by looking at her with _you_."

"Kol…you don't need to leave," Elena said, tears brimming in her beautiful doe eyes, "I'm sure we can make something work. What about Krissy?"

Kol shrugged, "She hasn't met me. Elijah can continue _filling in_ for me." He turned and grabbed his coat before calling over his shoulder, "I'll try to keep in touch."

Elena stared in disbelief as she watched Kol leave the Compound.

* * *

**Be sure to leave a review!**

**~Grace**


	25. Chapter 25

**The final chapter has arrived! I hope you've all enjoyed this ride with me. I'll be posting an epilogue and possibly some outtakes. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the story!**

* * *

Chapter 25

"I believe it's time that we pay a certain witch and childe a visit," Elijah observed as he finished his drink.

Klaus smirked at him, "Already? I was hoping to give them a false sense of security before knocking on their doors and ripping them apart."

"Oh, brother, where's the fun in that?"

* * *

"Really, Niklaus? Was that necessary?"

Klaus looked up from the witch whom's neck he had just snapped, "She was in my way, I removed her."

Elijah clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Now we must try to happen upon another witch so we can find out where Miss Deveraux is hiding." He smiled as a witch young witch tried to scurry away from them unnoticed. He was faster; appearing before her before she could blink. Elijah smiled as she squeaked with fear before he asked, "Who are you?"

The dark haired witch looked up at him in terror, her voice shaking as she struggled to speak, "M-monique Deveraux."

Klaus clapped his hands in triumph, whooshing to the girl and tilting her face up to look at him, "A relation to Sophie, I presume?" When she nodded, he continued, "Where is she little witch?

"T-the Cities of the Dead. She's hiding someone..." the girl tried to look away.

"Perfect. Now, you're coming with us," Klaus said as he grabbed the girl and walked them towards the cemetery.

What they walked in on was more than they were expecting. Dozens of witches stood by, there hands raised to the incoming threat.

Klaus dropped the girl's arm and strode up to the coven cockily, "Is that any way to great the leader of the French Quarter? I'll spare all of you for your insolence if someone tells me where Sophie Deveraux and Marcel Gerard are currently hiding like filthy rats."

"You have no power here, vampire," an older witch called from the back of the coven.

"Really?" He whooshed to Monique and held her head in a vice like grip, "And would you trade this girl's life for the information I've asked for?"

The witch seemed to hesitate before her voice became strong, "We don't make deals with vampires."

Klaus shrugged, a merciless grin appearing on his face, "Your choice, not mine." He snapped the girl's neck with no remorse before he watched her crumple to the ground.

"NOO!"

Elijah and Klaus both turned to see Sophie running out from one of the tombs. She ran to Monique's body and held her against her chest. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at Klaus, "How could you? She was a child!"

"She led us into a trap. She was a pawn; a regrettable casualty," Elijah acknowledged.

"We can no longer help you. You've exposed yourself as what you are," the older witch said as she led the coven away from the cemetery.

"Where's Marcel?" Klaus growled, picking Sophie up by the back of her shirt.

"Right here, _sire_," the younger vampire sneered as he appeared in front of Elijah.

Klaus dropped the girl and turned his sights on his childe, "And where have you been hiding, Marcellus? Did you think you could actually hide from me?" Klaus smirked ruthlessly, "I have such big plans for you, _Marcel_."

Elijah looked disdainfully at the worthless excuse for the vampire in front of him, "Can I suggest you take a step back?" Marcel obliged quickly to which Elijah turned to his brother, "I recognize that tone of voice, Niklaus. Clearly you have some diabolical machination. What is it?"

"They both need to pay for what they've done, Elijah," Klaus roared, "They are not allowed to live after what they've done to our family, to _Elena_."

At the mention of Elena, Elijah picked up the witch by the throat, glaring into her eyes, "You realize that your actions resulted in the death of my mate, correct?"

Sophie grasped his hands, trying to loosen them any way that she could before she rasped out, "Yes, but I brought her back."

"You _hurt_ my mate. No one hurts my family and lives. No one." With a simple flick of the wrist, Sophie collapsed onto the cemetery ground.

"So much for making them suffer," Klaus said as he reached into Marcel's chest and pulled out his unbeating heart.

* * *

Elena sighed. It had been a week since Kol left and she wasn't sure what to do. Part of her wanted to run after him, but the sane part of her knew it was a horrible idea. He left because he wanted to; she didn't have a choice in the matter.

She sat in the nursery, holding Kristin tight against her as the babe slept. She brushed the dark hair away from Kristin's face, smiling as her daughter curled into the touch.

"What are we going to do with your daddy, Krissy?" Elena murmured softly.

"She'll have me, if that's any consolation," Elijah said gently as he appeared behind her.

Elena looked up at him, her lips quirked slightly, "You've already got your hands full with Emilee. Do you really think you could handle another one?"

A smug smile graced his face as he gently took Kristin from Elena's arms, "I'm sure I can handle two hybrid infants."

"You can hardly handle Klaus and he's just one hybrid infant," Elena quipped, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Are you taunting me, Miss Gilbert?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Maybe a little."

"Miss Gilbert…"

Elena just smiled at him as she placed a chaste kiss to his lips, "Do you mind watching her for awhile? Gia has Emilee and Nikole, I…I just wanted to spend a little extra time with Krissy today. But I need to sort things out with Klaus still."

"I understand," he smiled sadly at her, "I'll be here whenever you finish."

"It might take a while," she warned.

"It's a good thing that I'm a patient man then, isn't it?"

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me here," Elena said as she sat down at the bar next to Klaus.

He smirked at her, causing his pouty lips to look irresistible, "Didn't much have a choice, did I now, sweetheart?"

"I…I still love you, Klaus," she said softly, looking up at him through her long lashes. When he didn't say anything she continued, "I just need to make sure I'm not in love with you. I need to know that we can still be around each other and not be hostile."

He stared intently at her, "And how do you suppose we do that, love?"

"I don't know," she admitted honestly, "I was hoping you might."

"I'm not going to leave, Elena," Klaus smirked again, "I want to be there for my daughter and for you. I'm not going to abandon you. You're stuck with me," he downed his drink and appraised her lustfully, "I just have request before we forget about everything that's happened between us."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "What do you want Klaus?"

"Just one more night together. We never got a proper goodbye and now that you're not pregnant anymore, it will be much more fun," he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"One night and we'll be back to…friends?"

"Precisely."

She smiled, "We're in a bar and you're propositioning me for sex. Sounds like the first time, doesn't it?"

"Except this time you won't get pregnant," he threw back as he stood up and offered his hand to her.

* * *

Once they were settled in the hotel room, Klaus couldn't keep his hands off of her. And the second his lips descended upon hers, she quickly returned the sentiment. Elena practically ripped off his clothes as he pushed her onto the bed. His hands slowly tugged down her jeans, her shirt long discarded as soon as they entered.

Elena moaned while his teeth nipped at the tender flesh along her hipbones as his fingers looped around the sides of her lace panties. He smirked against her skin before ripping the flimsy lace from her body, spreading her legs and leaving her open to his intense gaze.

"So beautiful," he murmured before his mouth met her dripping core. He placed his hands on her thighs, securing her to him. His nose bumped her clit as his tongue lapped at her small entrance.

"Klaus…" she moaned as her hands tangled in his hair and pulled him closer.

He increased his efforts, wanting nothing more than for her to come apart beneath him. When he felt her walls flutter, he sucked her clit into her mouth and forced two fingers inside of her, making sure to curl them towards the spot that made her scream.

"Oh my _God_!" Elena nearly flew off the bed as spots danced in front of her vision. Her body hummed as her orgasm washed over her in waves, making her gasp for air that she didn't need.

Klaus gave her swollen sex one last long lick before climbing onto her trembling body. He reached between them and guided his cock to her entrance, smiling as her eyes fluttered closed when he slid inside of her.

He tried to be gentle, he really did, but he couldn't be. As soon as he knew that Elena had adjusted to him, he grabbed her hips and thrust into her repeatedly at vampire speed. She held onto his shoulders for dear life as her nails bit crescent cuts into his skin. She screamed his name as another orgasm raced through her, leaving her body practically limp as he thrust into her for the final time.

"You are simply amazing, love," he panted as he rolled off of her.

She lay there, her chest heaving as she desperately tried to catch her breath. She turned to look at him and smiled, "I hope so. That has to last you for the rest of eternity."

"I'm not worried about myself, sweetheart," he said slyly, "You'll crawl back eventually."

She smacked his arm playfully, "I've got who I love now. I won't be crawling back anytime soon."

"Ah, yes, Elijah. You better make him happy."

"I do," she smiled sweetly.

"I know and it's disgusting," he quipped as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Did everything go okay?" Elijah asked as Elena walked into the Compound the next morning.

She sighed and smiled a little, "Everything's fine. Klaus won't be a problem."

He walked over to her and placed a kiss to the top of her head before he stiffened, "Elena?"

"I know, I know," she pulled away from him, looking down, "It was the final time, I promise. I didn't want any leftover sexual tension or innuendos or anything like that."

Elijah nodded before wrapping his arms around her waist, "I trust you, my _diere_. I know that you would never hurt me. Just know that from here on out, the only person you share a bed with is me."

"How could I forget?"

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! My readers mean everything to me. Please be sure to check out my new story, **Follow You into the Dark. **It'll be replacing this story now that I've finished it.**

**Always and forever,**

**~Grace O'Malley**


	26. Epilogue

**As promised!**

* * *

Epilogue

_Eighteen years later_

"Is there anything I can do to talk you out of this?" Elena asked, repeating Elijah's words the day before she died.

The olive skinned brunette in front of her sighed, "Mom, I need to meet him. Dad's been great, but I need to meet _him_."

"Kristin…" Elena sighed, not liking the idea of her daughter going out into the world on her own, "If this is really what you want, I can't stop you. I just want you to be safe."

Kristin pulled her mother into a tight hug, "You've been protecting me for forever, mom. I can do this."

"You have the Petrova fire just like your mother," Elijah smiled as he walked into the heartwarming scene, "I could never talk her out of anything."

Kristin released Elena and smiled at Elijah, "You'll take care of her while I'm gone, right, dad?"

He kissed the top of his daughter's head and sighed, "Of course I will. I'll keep her sane until you return." He took his wife's hand and rubbed the back of it reassuringly before looking back at Kristin, "Do you have everything you need? Money, passport, clothes?"

"Of course," the youngest rolled her eyes, "I'll be back in a month. I've got _his_ address."

Elena rushed forward again and kissed both of her daughter's cheeks, "I love you. Be safe. Don't forget to call."

"Okay, okay!" Kristin said, hugging Elena back before picking her bag up off the floor, "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

"I don't think the house has ever been this empty," Elena mused as she sat in the parlor with a book.

Elijah smiled as he poured himself a drink, "Well, since Nikole and Emilee are somewhere in Europe with Niklaus and Rebekah and Kristin is well on her way to meet Kol, I'd say it's very nice to finally have the house to ourselves for once."

"I've missed it," Elena admitted softly as Elijah sat next to her on the couch.

"And I've missed you, my _diere_," he murmured as he cupped her face between his strong hands and kissed her intensely. Her lips molded perfectly to his as she suddenly moved to straddle his lap. He chuckled as he moved his mouth down her throat, "I think you're a little eager, princess."

She pulled back from him, an amused expression plastered on her face, "Oh, I'm _eager_ am I? Well, I can't help that I have a perfectly handsome husband and I happen to be straddling his amazing body at the moment."

"You're such a tease," he groaned against her skin as he lifted her shirt over her head. He made quick work of her bra and latched onto one of her nipples, eliciting a keening sound from his mate.

"Elijah…"

He smiled and picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. He kissed her passionately as he walked to the stairs.

"I love you, 'Lijah," she sighed, kissing his throat.

"I love you, too. Always and-"

"Forever," she finished for him, smiling as he whisked them away to their bedroom.

* * *

**I love you all!**

**~Grace**


End file.
